I See the Light
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: For a hundred and seventy one years, Faron daughter of Thorin, was the light her father needed to keep him from succumbing to the darkness. But now that Faron has lost those of importance to her, she needs her own light to keep her alive. Can that light come from a certain blond elf prince? A prince she has not seen in seventy seven years? Sequel to A Light in the Dark! ON HIATUS!
1. Seventy Seven Years

**Woohoo! Here is the start of the sequel! I really hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Seventy Seven Years**

As soon as I left Erebor the night of Dis's funeral, I made my way to Rivendell, the only place I knew I could find peace, solitude and safety. I kept myself to myself while I was there, often locking myself away in my room, not seeing anybody, not Elrond, his sons, no one. I was too consumed in my grief to care what was happening around me. This all changed a couple of weeks after when I met a young boy who would bring me such joy and hope.

* * *

I was at the training area, practicing my archery when I first met the lad. I had missed my target yet again, which was making me feel more frustrated by the minute. The last time I had missed anything was when Kili scared away the deer on our first hunt.

I lowered my bow and closed my eyes as more memories of my family once again plagued my thoughts.

"You are sad." A voice broke through my thoughts.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around to see a human boy, ten maybe eleven years of age with black shaggy hair. He wore a brown tunic with black pants. I didn't recognise the boy at all.

He just looked at me, waiting to hear my reply. I inclined my head once to confirm his statement.

"Why are you sad?" he asked as he walked closer.

I looked at the boy, who reminded me of a human version of Kili when he was that age. I sighed.

"That is what heartache tends to do, young one. Make you sad." I answered as I went to retrieve my arrows.

"Who did you lose?"

I turned to him. "What makes you think I have lost someone?"

"You look like my mama when she thinks of my papa. My papa died when I was small."

My top lip quirked up slightly in amusement. "What is your name?"

"Estel."

The name clicked in my head. He was the child Elrond had taken in with his mother. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. Of course, the child knew none of this, and would not until he became of age.

"Oh, of course. Elrond told me of a human child staying here. How old are you?"

"I will be twelve in the summer."

"You are very smart for your age." I said with a smile as I sat on the ground.

Estel walked over and sat beside me. "What is your name?"

"I am Faron."

He looked to me in confusion for a moment. "Faron. . .weren't you with the dwarves last year?"

I looked to him. "You knew we were here?"

He nodded. "I wanted to meet you all but my mama wouldn't let me."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. I was here with them."

"Did you lose any of them?"

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "I did. Three of them. My father and my brothers."

He goes quiet for a moment. "What happened to them?"

I turned away and looked in the direction of Erebor. "There was a battle. . .a Battle of Five Armies. I fought side by die with my kin. . .all three were struck down. . .and then I recently lost my aunt, who died of a broken heart for her brother and sons."

Estel looked at me for a moment before he reached forward and took my hand in his. I looked to him to see him have a sad expression on his little face.

"When I would be sad for my papa, mama would always tell me, that the ones we love, will never truly leave us. As long as we keep them in our thoughts, our prayers and our hearts, They will never bee too far from us."

I smiled at him. "Your mama sounds like a wise woman."

He beamed with pride. "Oh, she is! Very wise!"

I chuckled. "Thank you for coming to speak to me, Estel. I am very grateful for the company."

He smiled. "It's okay. I'm just happy I could finally meet you."

I smiled as I ruffled his hair before standing, bow in hand to try again. Notching an arrow to the bow, I pulled the string, eyed the targe for a few moments before letting go. The arrow soared through the air and hit the centre target, making me smile. Who knew how much talking to a child would help ones emotions.

"Wow. . ." the boy breathed in awe. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course. But, I think you should use on of the small training bows." I replied as I picked up a small bow along with matching arrows.

* * *

That was how I became friends with Aragorn son of Arathorn and from that day, I took over as his weapons tutor, teaching him all I knew in how to fight. I stayed in Rivendell for ten years after, training Estel, getting him prepared for the journey he would soon take.

As soon as he turned twenty, Elrond had told Estel the truth of his heritage, of who he was and what he would become. It is safe to say that he was not too happy that he had been lied to by any of us. After he talked to all of us, and we assured him we kept it a secret for his own safety and there was no malicious intent, he soon forgave us and set off to start his journey. He travelled to the North to find the Dunedain and begin the next part of his training.

After he left, I figured it was time for me to leave as well. I had been away from Erebor for ten long years, and Durin's Day would be in a few months. If I left now, I would arrive at the mountain in time for the celebrations, and that is what I did. After thanking Elrond for having me, and assuring him I would return, I left with Dala, the two of us making the long trip back to the Lonely Mountain. To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. I was terrified about going back. . .I knew Dwalin was going to kill me!

* * *

It was a few days before Durin's Day when I stopped Dala and a hillside overlooking Dale and Erebor. My eyes filled with unshed tears as I saw Dale fully rebuilt and thrived as it used to many years ago. There was no sign of any kind of destruction that had took place when Smaug arrived. I squeezed my thighs against Dala, setting her into a run towards Erebor, I was exicted to see the mountain once again.

* * *

I was stopped at the gates by some unfamiliar dwarves.

"Halt! State your name and your business elf!"

"I am Faron, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield! I have come to see my kin!"

"Let her pass!" A familiar voice boomed.

The dwarves stepped aside and I smiled as Dain strode towards me.

"Faron! Mahal's beard! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

I smiled as I dismounted Dala. "King Dain, I am happy to see you again."

"Aye, I'm happy to see you too lass." He stepped forward and embraced me tight. I held him close, happy to be among dwarves once more. "You left without warning. . .we worried something had happened."

I pulled away and looked to him. "I am truly sorry for making you worry. . .I just. . ."

He stopped me by patting my hand. "There is no need to apologise lass. No one should go through what you went through. Where were you all these years?"

"Rivendell. Lord Elrond had taken me in and helped me to recover."

He nodded. "I am glad you have been safe." he then turned back to the dwarves. "One you of you go to the dwarves of the Company, tell them Faron is here."

He bowed and turned to leave, but I stopped him. "No, no, it is alright. I will go to them."

He nodded again. "Very well. I believe they are in your old quarters. Would you like me to escort you there?"

I shook my head as I took my packs from Dala before she was taken to the stables. "No, it's alright."

"As you wish, cousin. You will be staying for Durin's Day, yes?"

I nodded. "I will, if you'll have me.."

"Of course we'll have you!" He then embraced me once more. "It is good to have you back, lassie."

I smiled as I pulled back and walked inside the mountain, having to stop for a few moments before I continued on. Erebor was finally back to how it was. . .no more rubble littered the ground, the smell of dragon, smoke and death was gone and in its stead was life and laughter. I smiled as dwarves walked by me, some gave me looks of mistrust while others smiled as they recognise me and welcomed me back. Dwarflings ran around, which was a pleasant sight to see.

After a while of walking, I finally made it to the Royal Quarters and stopped outside my old door. I heard the sound of my dwarves inside. . .my family. Blinking back tears, I rose my hand and took a deep breath before I knocked.

"Enter!" Balin's voice called out.

I took another breath before I shakily opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. The cries of surprise and a plate crashing to the stone ground were what greeted me. I looked up to see ten dwarves staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

Balin was the one who dropped the plate as a broken plate and biscuits littered the floor by his feet.

"F-Faron?. . .it can't be. . ." he breathed.

"It's me Balin. . .I have returned."

Balin stepped forward, but before he could move anymore, someone grabbed hold of me and pushed me against the wall, his arm across my throat to keep me pinned

"Dwalin!" the others shouted out.

I opened my eyes and saw my uncle Dwalin stood there as he stared at me with such anger, hurt and fear that ran through his eyes. My heart broke to know that I caused this dwarf, one of the dwarves, beside my father, I idolized and wanted to be like, such emotions.

"What in Mahal's name were you thinking!? Bed empty! No note! Horse gone! Out of our minds with worry! No contact! Not even a letter to let us know you were safe! Of all the irresponsible things you could have-"

He stopped as I sniffled and my shoulders shook with silent sobs. He removed his arm from my throat and put his hand to my face and lifted it so I wasn't looking at the floor. He paused as he saw the tears fall down my face.

"Oh Faron. . ." he took my shoulders and pulled me to him.

I fell to my knees and held him as tight as I could as I cried on his shoulder. I heard and the felt the others dwarves as they joined us as we all held each other.

"I am sorry! I am so so sorry!" I cried. "I did not mean to make any of you worry! I just. . .I couldn't. . ."

"We understand, lass." Bofur said as he rubbed my back. "We just wished you would have come to one of us."

"Aye, no one blames you for wanting to escape." Gloin agreed. "After losing Thorin, Fili and Kili and then Dis not long after. . .even a full grown dwarf could not handle it."

"We're just happy you are safe and back with us." A gruff voice spoke in Common tongue, a voice I only recognised from speaking Khuzdul.

I turned to look at Bifur, who's head now held a dint in it from where the axe once resided.

"Bifur! You can speak Common again!"

Everyone laughed at this, Bifur grinned wide, a happy glint in his eyes. "Aye, that I can, at last."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, he held me just as close.

That night, after a round of embraces with the dwarves, an especially tight one from Balin, the eleven of us celebrated my return as we ate and drank together. I felt extremely happy being back with my family once more.

* * *

The next day. . .I went down to the tombs and sat in front of my father, aunt and brothers and begged for their forgiveness. . .especially from Dis.

"I am so sorry, Dis. You told me not to give up, your final wish was for me to keep going and stay strong. If I didn't recieve the help that I got, I would be with you all right now, I would have faded years ago. I failed you all."

I stayed in the tombs for the full day, until Dwalin had to pull me out for dinner as I missed breakfast and lunch.

* * *

Durin's Day was a happy occassion for me that year. I was offcially welcomed back into the mountain by Dain, which resulted in loud cheers from my family and most of the other dwarves.

Over the past ten years, I had held my own private celebration in Rivendell, but I came to realise how much I missed celebrating with the dwarves. Plenty of food and drink and music and dancing that would ring long into the night.

I was even reunited with Bard and his children, who attended the celebration. All of them happy to see me, just as I was to see them.

* * *

A few days after the celebration, I was preparing to leave once again, but the others were trying to pursuade me to stay for longer. After a few days, I finally gave in and stayed in the mountain for a few years.

Even though I told myself I couldn't stay in the mountain if my fathers and my brothers weren't around to enjoy it with me, I actually found myself enjoying my stay. I was impressed with what Dain had done. He literally brought the mountain back from the dead. The market place was thriving, the mines were reopened and in full use as were the forges.

Dwalin, Bofur and Bifur had also taken me to Dale so I could see the city. Bard welcomed us all and showed me around. I smiled as I looked around, the city was just like it used to be when I visited as a child. The mechanical horses were fixed also and span in a circle with children laughing away as they rode around on it.

Soon enough though, came the time for me to leave, not in the dead of night this time though. It was in the afternoon while the sun was high in the sky and I had a full farewell commitee from my family, Dain and even Thorin Stonehelm, who I had gotten to know better as well.

I promised each and every dwarf that I would be back every year this time for Durin's Day, and if I wasn't Dwalin would come find me and drag me back to the mountain himself, which I agreed to. I held each and every one of them until I mounted Dala and rode off.

* * *

My time away from Erebor was spent in the wilds or visiting different cities. I would go to Edoras, Gondor, back to Rivendell occassionally and even to the Blue Mountains to see how things were going there.

I had even gone back to the Shire every now and then to visit Bilbo, who was only too happy to see me and always chatted my ear off every time I visited. I was content to sit and listen to his chatter, having missed my old friend.

I had also come across Aragorn and the rest of the Dunedain. I was ecstatic when I found out he became the Chieftain just like his father. I would stay with the Dunedain for a while and learn what I could from them also.

When I wasn't visiting friends or different cities, I was hunting down orcs, trying to make Middle Earth as safe a world as I could, but alas, one person alone could not do such a task.

In the year 2989, I got word by raven that Balin was leading some dwarves to Moria to try to retake Khazad-dum from the Orcs. Oin and Ori had also gone with him. I rode as fast as I could to Moria and met up with Balin, Oin and Ori outside the gates. All three were surprised but happy to see me as I helped them to fight off the Orcs.

The battle lasted for a long time until all of the orcs were finally defeated. The dead Orcs were taken outsie and burned while the dead dwarves were buried near Mirrormere. I stayed in Moria for a few months, and was proud and happy when Balin became Lord of Moria.

When I left, I returned to Erebor and reported to Dain of Balin's success. He was overjoyed by this news, along with Dwalin, Gloin, Dori and Nori to hear their brothers were alive and well.

After a few years, all contact from Moria stopped. No one had assumed the worst, with us all thinking that the dwarves were far too busy to send any messages. It would be twenty five years after I last saw Balin that I would discover his fate while on a new quest. A quest that would change my life forever.

* * *

 **First chapter of the sequel done! Please stay tuned for more and keep your lovely reviews coming!**


	2. Into the Wild

**Next chapter is here and the start of LOTRs! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

 **Review responses;**

 **ZabuzasGirl** \- I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Next chapter!

 **AndurilofTolkien** \- I'm glad you do!

 **thewolf74** \- Things are starting to look up for her. Of course, she will hit some setbacks soon enough, but she'll be the more stronger for them.

 **Thorin'sQueen1Rose** \- I am glad you are liking this, and I will be keeping it up! Thank you!

 **Sarah(Guest)** \- Thank you! I'm really enjoying writing this so the chapters will keep coming, don't worry!

 **kionforever89** \- Yep! The sequel is finally here! And yes, Faron will still be grieving the loss of her family, at least until her journey's end. Oh boy was grumpy uncle Dwalin mad! But he soon forgave her, just like the others. How could I not put lil Aragorn into it! He is so damn cute!

* * *

 **Into the Wild**

It is night time on September 29th in the year 3018 as I make my way through the streets of Bree. Having been told by Gandalf a few weeks prior to meet him in the town of men, I made my way to Bree as the date came closer.

I walk into the inn, The Prancing Pony, shaking off my cloak to rid the excess water from the heavy droplets of rain that started to fall not long ago. Looking around the inn, I smile as I spot someone in the corner, hood over his head and smoking his pipe. After ordering and paying for two mugs of ale, I take them and go to the corner.

"Ale for you thoughts?" I ask as I place a mug in front of him and sit down.

He smiles. "Faron, it is good to see you."

"As it is to see you, Aragorn." I reply with a smile.

"Have you seen Gandalf on your journey?"

"Only when he told me to meet him here. He's not arrived yet then?"

Aragorn shakes his head as he speaks quietly, while glancing at the men in the room. "Not yet. Did he tell you why we're to meet him?"

I nod as I reply with the same caution. "To take the Ring to Rivendell. . .I still can't believe that Bilbo had it all this time. . ."

Aragorn looks to me. "Did you not know he had it?"

I shake my head. "No. When I had reunited with the Dwarves and we were imprisoned in Mirkwood, they had told me how he had just vanished just before they were caught. And when he appeared as if from nowhere when they escaped they Goblin Tunnels and at Ravenhill just before. . .none of us could have ever imagined the reasons behind the incidents."

Aragorn nods. "And now it is in the hands of his nephew, Frodo."

I sighs. "And they say Hobbit don't like trouble."

Aragorn chuckles. "I think your Bilbo proved that wrong a long time ago."

I smile as I drink my ale.

A few moments later, the door opens and I look up to see four Hobbit walk in. One of them goes to the counter and I can hear them talking, even over the noise of the drunken men.

"Excuse me?"

Butterbur leans over the counter at them. "Good Evening little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err. . .?"

The hobbit pauses for a moment. ". . .Underhill, my name's Underhill."

Butterbur nods. "Underhill. Yes."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

I look to Aragorn and whisper. "It's Frodo, he's looking for Gandalf."

He nods as I continue to listen to the conversation.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" Butterbur seems confused for a moment. "Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turns dismayed to the other hobbits

"What do we do now?" one of them asks.

The four of them, after a moments of consideration, order a room, some food and drink before sitting at one of the tables. I notice one of the hobbits, the chubbier one, looking around nervously.

"Sam. He'll be here. He'll come."

One of the other hobbits return to the table from the bar, carrying a large mug.

"What's that?" the softly spoken hobbit asks.

"This my friend, is a pint!" He lifts it up and sips the ale

"It comes in pints?" the hobbit asks in amazement.

"hmmmhmmm" the hobbit replies into his mug.

The softly spoken hobbit stands. "I'm getting one!"

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam chides him.

I grin as I sip my own drink, telling Aragorn what was said and he grinned through his pipe in amusement.

"Thse two have done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" I hear Sam say.

Looking back over, I see him and Frodo glancing at us, but not being able to see much through our hoods. Frodo stops Butterbur as he walks past.

"Excuse me. Those two in the corner. Who are they?"

Butterbur glances at us and blanches slightly before turning back to Frodo. "The one of the left is one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider. . ."

"And his friend?" the hobbit with the pint asks as he glances at me.

"No ones sure. He comes and goes without as much as a word to anyone. One moment he's there, the next. . .he's vanished, like a ghost in the night. Around here, everyone calls him Spirit."

I scoff as Butterbur leaves them. "Of all the names I've heard, that one is new." Aragorn looks to me in confusion. "Apparently, I am known here as Spirit, because like a ghost in the night, I vanish completely."

Aragorn laughs. "That's about right for you."

"And apparently. . .I am a man."

Hearing him snort, I glare at him as he hides a smirk in his ale. I slap his arm before I look up as I hear the name Baggins being called. I see the soft spoken hobbit sat at the bar talking to the men.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

"Foolish hobbit!" I hiss, watching as Frodo urgently pushes his way through the crowd. Aragorn is also watching, his attention caught on what is happening.

"Pippin!" Frodo calls out as he grabs the hobbit on his arm.

"Steady on!" Pippin exclaims as he shakes Frodo off.

Frodo steps back and trips on a man's foot and falls to the ground, the Ring flying into the air. Aragorn and I sit up straight as we sees this, me gripping hold of Aragorn's arm. I see Frodo reach up his hand to the Ring and it slips on his finger. He immediately disappears.

Aragorn and I look at each other in alarm as the men cry out in surprise. Thinking quickly, Aragorn reaches into his pocket and shoves a bronze key into my hand.

"Room twenty three, get it ready. I will bring Frodo and the hobbits once I have found him."

I nod as I leave the table and go to the room, setting my pack and weapons down in the corner, while keeping a dagger secreted along with my throwing axes, before lighting the fire then standing by the window, keeping a look out for danger. Around half an hour later, Aragorn walks in with the four hobbits. Ignoring the hobbits as they look to me, I turn to Aragorn.

"Everything is settled?"

He nods. "I have stuffed their beds to make it look like they are sleeping. We will stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

I nod as he pulls up a chair and sits by the window.

"Who are you?" the nameless hobbit asks, his voice full of suspicion.

I glance at him before turning my attention to Frodo. "You have grown since I last saw you, Frodo son of Drogo."

Frodo looks to me in surprise. "Yo-You knew my father?"

I smile. "Of course. Bilbo would not let me leave the Shire until I met his cousins newest arrival."

He looks me over in confusion.

"Maybe my appearance and name will help your memory."

I throw back the hood of my cloak and they all gasp in surprise at seeing me.

"You're an elf!" Sam gasps in surprise.

"That I am, master hobbit." I stand up straight then bow at the waist. "Faron, daughter of Thorin, at your service."

Their eyes go wide, especially Frodo's.

"Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain?" Frodo asks.

I nod and the four hobbits suddenly crowed around me asking questions. Aragorn and I share an amused smile before I turn to the halflings.

"Let's save all of that for later, for now, you four need rest. We leave early tomorrow. So come on, to bed with you all."

They let out a groan of disappointment, which causes me to smile as they take off their packs and outer clothing before squeezing into the human sized bed. I stand by the bottomg of the bed and watch them sleep peacfully. . .as peacefully as they can in this situation.

I am suddenly reminded of travelling with Bilbo on the Quest for Erebor, and how I made a vow with myself to protect him in the strange new world. I now make the same vow to protect the four hobbits, aiming to watch out and protect them as much as I can.

 _"Muinthel, are you alright?"_ Aragorn asks me.

I smile as I turn to him as he sitting in a chair, a sword held to his chest for protection. _"I am well, Muindor, do not worry."_

I walk over to stand behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders as we both look out of the window.

A while later the front gate is knocked down by the wraiths as they charge in on their mounts and make their way inside the inn. Aragorn grips his sword tighter as I take off my bow, notching an arrow to it as I listen to their footsteps as they make their way to the hobbit room. a few seconds later, I hear the sounds of their blades thrusting into the beds, aiming to kill whoever was sleeping and then their shrieks echoed throughout the building as they discovered the decoys.

The shriek causes the hobbits to wake in fright, bolting upright.

"What are they?" Frodo asks.

I turn to him as Aragorn continues to look out. "They were once Kings of Men. The Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." I finish as I look out of the window to see the wraiths mounting the horses and leaving the town.

Aragorn turns to Frodo this time. "They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

The hobbits look at each other, all of them holding fear in their eyes. I look to them all.

"Fear not, they have gone. They will not return tonight. Go back to sleep." feeling somewhat comforted by what I said, they big us goodnight and lay down to sleep. _"And you, muindor."_ he just looks to me. _"Sleep. I will take my rest tomorrow."_

He looks as if he is going to argue, but just sighs before getting out of the chair and laying his bedroll on the ground to sleep, still holding his sword to him. I sit in the now vacated chair, bow and arrow still in hand as I look out of the window and start humming to ease the five males to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast and buying a pack pony, we leave Bree and travel across country, Aragorn and I leading the way.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asks.

"Into the wild." Aragorn simply replies.

As we're walking through the woodland, we overhear the hobbits whispering with each other.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asks Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler."

"He's foul enough."

Strider tips his head a little hearing the comment and I clear my throat to cover the snort of laughter.

"We have no choice but to trust him. Besides. . .Faron trusts him and Bilbo trusts her."

Merry lets out a huff of frustration before Sam talks next;

"But where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Aragorn answers.

"D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

I just smile at Sam's enthusiasm at meeting the elves.

* * *

We continue to walk through the woodland and rain until we reach the top of the hills by mid morning, walking over snow covered grounds.

"Gentlemen! We do not stop 'til nightfall." I hear Aragorn say.

Stopping and looking around, I see the hobbits unloading pots and pans from Bill the pony. I bite my lip to refrain from laughing as I know what is to come next.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asks.

"You've already had it." Aragorn states in confusion.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?"

I have to turn away and keep walking so I didn't laugh at the innocent smile on Pippins face. I hear Aragorn walk after me.

"Second breakfast?" he asks.

I can't take much more and begin giggling. "Did you not know hobbits eat seven meals a day?"

He stops and stares at me. "Seven?"

"Mhm. Breakfast, second breakfast, elvensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. I about nearly fainted when Bilbo first told me after our quest and realised we had pretty much starve the poor hobbit. It was no wonder he talked so much about food."

Aragorn just continues looking at me before he plucks some apples from the nearest tree and tosses them back at the hobbits, laughing as I hear one of them hitting one of the hobbits on the head.

* * *

 **Ha! Really loved writing the end part to this! Had me chuckling all the way! Right. Now working on the next chapter. . .maybe two lol! Keep your lovely reviews coming!**


	3. Attack of the Wraiths

The Attack of the Nazgul

 **Yay! Chapter 3! I'm on a roll! Don't panic about the other Hobbit and Avatar fanfics, I am still continuing them. . .I'm just getting really into writing this at the moment. . .please don't hurt me. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Review responses:**

 **LadyRedStar** \- :D! I'm glad you think it is awesome! I am really proud of I See the Light and its prequel, A Light in the Darkness. The riders are in here and we'll see Legolas again next chapter! Nice little surprise for you!

 **Pepper101** \- I'm glad you do!

* * *

By late afternoon, the six of us come to some Marshland and stumble through the water, even I have a hard time to not stumble through, while swiping my hand at the midges.

"What are they eating when they can't get hobbit?" I hear Merry ask.

Looking back, I see him swatting at the midges and I rush over as Pippin falls.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I help him up.

He nods, thanking me before walking on. Looking to the back, I see Sam struggling with the pony, who is being too stubborn to move. Wading my way through the water, taking the horses snout in my hands and lifting it's head so I can look into his eyes.

 _"Be calm, brave pony."_ I speak to him calmly. _"We'll be out of the marshes soon and then you'll be at peace from the pesky insects."_

Bill neighs and snickers sofly at me as he nuzzles into my chest. I smile and kiss his snout I pat his neck before smiling at Sam and taking the reins so he can move on without being inhibited by the pony.

* * *

Night soon falls and we find a dry place to rest for the night. The hobbits take their packs off Bill and I tie his reins to a tree. I stay with the hobbits as Aragorn goes off to find something to hunt for supper.

"Faron, is it alright if we start asking some questions now?" Pippin asks shyly.

"Depending on the questions, yes." I reply.

"Is it true that the dwarves really adopted you into their family?" Sam asks.

I nod. "That is true. I was only a babe at the time. My mother and her guards found me among some bandits. The bandits were killed and ma took me home to Erebor where she and father adopted me into their family."

"What is Erebor like?" Frodo asks.

I smile. "It is truly a wonderful place, young Frodo. Even though it is underground and inside a dark mountain, there is so much light and laughter. Many level run through the mountain, down deep inside until you reach the mines and forges."

There is silence for a moment before Merry asks; ". . .did you really see the dragon, Smaug?"

I pause slightly. "I did. And both times cause so much grief and suffering. I was five summers old when I first saw the dragon. He came so suddenly, the only warning was the strong wind that blew. . .no one stood a chance. It was lucky that many of us survived. The second time I faced dragon fire was a few weeks before the Battle of the Five Armies in Laketown. . .You probably don't know this story as Bilbo wasn't there to be able to recount it." I sit cross legged in front of the hobbits as I speak. "A few of us had stayed behind while father and the others went to the mountain. My little brother was injured and father feared he would not be able to keep up told him to stay. Our healer, my other brother and I stayed with him, along with another dwarf who had missed the boat leaving because of being hungover."

"Was that Bofur?" Frodo asks.

I chuckle. "That's right. The five of us stayed so he could heal. After fighting off some orcs and getting my brother healed by another elf, we were resting when the dragon came from the mountain. . .there was so much fire, so much destruction. We managed to escaped while the whole town burned to the ground. I watched as Bard, the future King of Dale, slaughtered the dragon, finally bringing his rein of terror to an end."

"What happened to Laketown?" Pippin asks.

"It's rebuilt. Better than it was before, and with a new Master that cares about his people. The people there are happy and are thriving more than they ever thought possible."

They smile at this. Frodo suddenly looks at me with a glint in his eye; "Faron, I have to ask. Bilbo still talks about it to this day, I don't know if I believe it, but did you really throw Bilbo's plates around the smial?"

I start laughing at the memory. "Oh yes, we most certainly did. Gave the poor hobbit a terrible fright too."

The four of them stare with grins on their faces.

"Truly you jest." Sam says.

"I do not. What you need to understand is that dwarves are rambunctious creatures, obviously being raised by them, I picked up on a few things, so of course I had to join in."

They all laugh as Aragorn arrives carrying a deer on his shoulders. He sets it down and I take out Fili's knife and begin to skin it, giving Sam the meats to cook with. Once we had eaten, we talked for a while longer before settling down to sleep.

As I lay on my bedroll, I hear Aragorn singing to himself;

" _Tinuviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol."_

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" I hear Frodo ask.

"Tis the Lady of Luthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren. . .a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Get some sleep Frodo."

I hear Frodo lay back down and Aragorn sighing.

I don't say anything at first, just staring at the night sky. _"You worry that is to be Arwen's fate."_

He glances over at me before looking back out. _"I do. I love Arwen. . .but I do not want Arwen to give up her immortality just for me."_

 _"You would do whatever if took to be with the person you love, no matter the sacrifice."_

I feel Aragorn look at me. _"You didn't tell me there was someone you loved."_

I don't say anything for a moment, thinking about a certain blond haired, blue eyed Prince I have not seen in seventy seven years. _". . .I thought I could have loved him. . ."_

 _"What happened? Who was he?"_

I say nothing as I turn over and face my back to himI hear him sigh and say goodnight before I fall asleep, dreaming of the elven prince.

* * *

After a day of travel, we arrive at the ruins of a temple on top of a hill.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul." he turns to look at the hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight."

We all drop our packs once we reach the tower. I stand at the edge and look over the plains as Aragorn bends down and unwraps some small swords, handing them to the hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close, we're going to have a look round." the hobbits unsheath their swords and look at them as I walk off. "Stay here." Aragorn follows me.

We walk in silence as we patrol around the tower.

"Are you alright, Faron? You have been quiet today."

I nod. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Aragorn, I am fine."

He pauses as he glances at me. "If there's anything you need to talk about, anything at all, you know I am here, don't you?"

I smile at him. Aragorn has sure come a long way since I met him seventy five years ago and through all of that, I am happy and proud that I have gained a new brother in him.

"Of course I do, _muindor_. I have always known that."

I lean over and kiss his cheek, causing him to smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. However, not two seconds later, our peace is shattered by a shriek in the air. The Nazgul have found us.

Aragorn and I rush back to the tower, splitting up as we climb up to the top on opposite sides. As I climb onto the top, I notice Sam, Merry and Pippin have been tossed aside. I can not see Frodo, but I see one of the Nazgul seeming to stab at thin air and a rush of panic goes through me.

I give a battle cry as I rush in, causing the Nazgul to turn to me I fight them with my dual blades until Aragorn jumps in from the other side, sword in one hand, flaming torch in the other. Together, we take care of the Nazgul, Aragorn setting a couple on fire and I manage to knock a few off the edge.

"Strider! Faron!" Sam yells out.

Aragorn and I run over to the hobbits who are around Frodo who is moaning in pain.

"Help him!"

Aragorn picks up a broken sword on the ground. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

I look to him in alarm as the sword suddenly burns up and disappears into ash. Morgul. . .I am suddenly reminded of Kili. . .he was shot with a Morgul arrow, the poison running deep into his system and almost killing him.

I am shaken from my memory by Aragorn's hand on my shoulder. I shake my head to rid myself of the past.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." he says to me.

"It is beyond my skill also. He needs elvish medicine I cannot provide. We need to get him to Rivendell."

Aragorn nods as he Frodo up and carries him away, the rest of us following.

We run through woodland, hearing the screeches of the Nazgul behind us.

"Hurry!" Aragorn calls out from the front, carrying Frodo over his shoulder.

"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam states, pulling Bill along.

"Hold on, Frodo." I hear Aragorn say before Frodo yells out for Gandalf.

* * *

Late into the night, we arrive at Trollshaw, where we camp underneath the three trolls Gandalf turned to stone many years ago, moss now growing on them. Frodo is lying on the ground staring upwards at some huge stone trolls.

"Look Frodo. It's Mr Bilbo's and Faron's trolls." Sam says as he leans over his friend.

Frodo gasps for breath. His eyes have turned cloudy. Sam feels his forehead.

"He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks us, sounding as though he's about to die.

Aragorn turns to the hobbits. "He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them."

As I hear this, I close my eyes thinking how close Kili came to that fate. Right now, I vow to not let Frodo become one of them. As I vow this, screeches are heard through the woodland.

"They're close!" Merry states.

I look back at the hobbits. "Sam!" he runs over to me. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" he asks in confusion.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

I hand over the torch I carry and both he and Aragorn go searching for the weed as I kneel beside Frodo, placing a hand on his cold and clammy face, his blank eyes staring at me. I have to close my eyes to hold back my tears as I see both the helpless hobbit and my little brother. In that moment, I wished for nothing more than to be able to heal him like Tauriel did for Kili.

Opening my eyes, I look back to Frodo.

 _"Frodo, stay with us young one. You are strong enough to fight this, so fight. Fight with all that you have."_

He just looks to me before looking past me. Turning I smile as I see my friend and adopted sister, Arwen. She dismounts from her horse and kneels on Frodo's other side. I get up and stand with the other three hobbits.

 _"Frodo Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad."_

Frodo gasps as I put my hands on Sam and Pippin's shoulders as we watch on.

"Who is she?" Merry asks.

Aragorn joings her, as Arwen mops Frodo's brow. Aragorn chews up some Athelas.

"She's an elf!" Sam answers as she notices the ears.

"He's fading." Arwen says as she pulls back Frodo's shirt to reveal the wound.

Aragornputs the chewed Athelas into the wound. Frodo gasps in pain!

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider lifts Frodo up and he and Arwen walk over to the horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asks.

"There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."

After he places Frodo on her horse, Aragorn turns to Arwen. _"Dartho guin perian in Faron. Rych le ad tolthathon."_

 _"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."_

 _"Andelu i ven."_

"What are they saying?" Pippin asks, but I don't reply as I watch them.

 _"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_. I do not fear them."

Aragorn sighs and takes Arwen's hand to hold it tightly. _"Be iest lin."_

Arwen smiles at him before she mounts her horse behind Frodo who is still having trouble breathing.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen leans over to her horse. _"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"_

She then rides off through the woods and out of sight.

"What're you doing?" Sam asks angrily. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Aragorn continues looking at where Arwen went, looking worried.

"He'll be fine Sam, do not worry. Arwen will protect Frodo and he'll be well again by the time we get there. You'll see."

He didn't look comforted, but the five of us get everything cleared up and back on Bill before we continue on to Rivendell, all of us moving at a faster pace than before.

* * *

 **There's chapter 3! hope you're all enjoying this! Next is Rivendell and a few happy moments! Please leave me your lovely reviews, I love hearing from you all!**

 **Tranlations;**

" _Tinuviel elvanui, elleth alfirin ethelhael, O hon ring finnil, A renc gelebrin thiliol."_ \- Tinuviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering.

 _"Frodo Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad."_ \- I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light

 _"Dartho guin perian in Faron. Rych le ad tolthathon." -_ Stay with the Hobbits and Faron. I will send horses back for you.

 _"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon."_ \- Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

 _"Be iest lin."_ \- As you wish.

 _"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!"_ \- Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast


	4. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 4! And one you have all been waiting for! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to those who have followed and favourited this, love you all! Happy Easter!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Thorin'sQueen1Rose** \- Next chapter update for ya! I'm glad you're loving this, I love writing it!

 **Pepper101** \- Thank you!

 **kionforever89** \- Yes it is intense, and yes we know Frodo makes it :D Luckily I have a website that has the full script so I can get the quotes from there, any other languages I don't know, I just either put them in italics for Elvish or bold for Khuzdul as I don't know how to translate them unfortunately.

Thank you! Legolas appears in this chapter!

* * *

 **Familiar Faces**

Aragorn, the Hobbits and I finally arrive in Rivendell where Arwen meets us and lets us know that Frodo is alive and resting. They got to Rivendell in time for Elrond to heal him. We all breath a sigh of relief at hearing the news. The hobbits immediately leave to be by Frodo's bedside.

I smile at Arwen and leave to give them some privacy and go to my room where I bathe and change a blue elven dress with silver lining on the sleeves, hem and neckline with the sleeves flaring out at the elbow. Once I finish my braids, I leave my room and decide to take a walk around the elven city.

I take in a deep breath of air as I reach the gardens. It is nice to be back in Rivendell once more. I have only been back a few times in the past seventy seven years, but every time I do return, Elrond has took me under his wing and helps me learn about my elven culture. I really do appreciate everything that Elrond has done for me since the passing of my family.

As I am walking around, I stop as I look to a bench and my breath catches in my throat. Sitting on the bench, writing in a thick book, is a hobbit. An elderly hobbit with white hair, wearing a white shirt, beige waistcoat and beige pants. I smile as I can only think of one other hobbit who would be here.

"B-Bilbo?"

The hobbit looks up at hearing his name being called. He stops when he sees me and his eyes go wide after a while.

"Faron?" he asks in surprise.

My smile gets wider. "Bilbo!"

I hurry over as he stands while laughing.

"Faron! My dear Faron!"

I drop to my knees when I reach him and hold him close. It has been such a long, long time since I have seen my old friend. Just over fifty years. I dared not go back to Bag End once I left. The memories were still too raw for me the last time I was there.

We pull away after sometime and he takes my face into his wrinkly hands. "Oh Faron. . .it is so good to see you again, my dear. It has been far too long."

I give a small smile. "It has. I am so sorry for staying away. There was just never a good time to go back. Especially since. . ."

Bilbo shakes his head as he kisses my forehead. "There is no need to explain. I understand. Come, sit with me. Tell me what you have been doing since I last saw you."

Bilbo sits on the bench as I sit on the ground, my arm resting on the bench as I tell him of my adventures, including the battle to retake Moria thirty years before and with Balin becoming Lord of Moria, which surprises the Hobbit.

"So, he managed to take back Moria?"

I nod. "Mhm. I suppose since Azog and Bolg were defeated, it became. . .I wouldn't say easier as such, but more managable because they didn't have a leader this time."

He nods. "Have you heard from him since? Or Oin and Ori?"

I shake my head. "Not for over twenty years. There are times I fear that something has happened. . .but, this is Uncle Balin. For an old dwarf, nothing can keep him down."

Bilbo smiles as he pats my hand. "I'm sure he's fine Faron. He might just be busy ruling over Moria."

I smile back. "I suppose you're right."

I look onto the bench to the book I saw him writing in. It's a red leather book with the letters 'BB' writing on the front in gold thread. Noticing me looking at the book, Bilbo slides it across towards me.

"You can look."

I smile at him before I turn it around and open to the first page;

'There and Back again; A Hobbit's Tale.

By Bilbo Baggins.'

I look up at him. "Is this. . ."

He nods with a gentle smile. "I started writing about our journey a few years ago."

Looking back at the book, I flick through the pages and have to smile when I come across some drawings. Drawings of his sword, Sting, (which we have a laugh about Balin calling it a letter opener), the three trolls that captured us early on. The page that catches my eyes, is of a drawing of Fili, Kili and I sat around a camp fire, smiling and laughing away as if we didn't have a care in the world.

I swallow the lump in my throat, blinking back tears as I gently and carefully run my fingertips over the image of my brothers.

I feel Bilbo take my free hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you go back to the mountain?"

I nod as I tear my eyes from my brothers to Bilbo. "I do. Every year for Durin's Day. . .after I stayed away for the first ten years. Dwalin almost killed me when I finally returned.

Bilbo chuckles before he pauses for a moment. "Do you. . .do you go to the tombs?"

I slowly nod as I take out my picture frame from my pocket and open it to see my father as well as my brothers. "Always. I often go once, maybe twice a week while I'm there. Sometimes I'll sit in silence, other times I won't stop talking. I'll just talk and talk about anything and everything." I start giggling. "I often talk to Fili and Kili about when we were cleaning up in Bag End after dinner."

Bilbo groans, which makes me laugh more.

"I thought I was going to die that night by you and your dwarves, never mind a dragon!"

"You have to admit, it was fun. And, we didn't break anything, we got everything cleaned up."

He chuckles. "That you did, you were efficient with that, I will admit. How did the song go again?"

I smile as I start to sing the song, patting the bench in time with the rhythm. Bilbo even surprises me by finishing the song with me;

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

We both laugh together before I look back to the picture of me and my brothers, smiling sadly at them. I sense Bilbo watching me.

"How have you been since we parted?" he asks me.

I sigh. "Coping. Not well, but coping. I lost my aunt, Fili and Kili's mother, a few weeks after returning her to Erebor, so that was difficult."

Bilbo takes my hand. "I am sorry, Faron."

I smile at him. "Don't be. These things happen."

"But they shouldn't. Especially to you and especially not so many deaths."

I sigh again. "Maybe so. Yes, I get upset when I think of them, but I also think of the tradition with dwarves on how they value scars as badges of honour and pride. I have many and the biggest scars on my heart, which I proudly carry as each of those scars belong to the loved ones that have passed, and there they will remain until I am able to join them at last."

Bilbo smiles. "That is a nice way of looking at things."

I give a small chuckle. "I have to look at the positive side of things, other wise I would go mad."

He squeezes my hand. "I have worried about you the past fifty years. I always ask Gandalf about you when he comes. He reassures me as best as he can, even though he hasn't seen much of you either."

I look to him in sudden remembrance. "Oh! Before I forget, Gandalf told me a little something about you. You have been keeping secrets from me, haven't you old friend?"

He looks to me for a moment before sighing in defeat. "You mean the Ring."

"Yes, I mean the Ring. I'm not mad that you kept it a secret from us. I'm actually quite relieved you did find it."

He looks to me in shock. "You are?"

I nod with a grin. "Who else would have gotten us out of the dungeons of Mirkwood?"

We both have a good laugh at that, especially remembering the reactions of the dwarves when they found out about the barrels.

* * *

For the next few weeks, I spend a lot of my time with Bilbo, the both of us catching up on the years we have missed. Gandalf arrives a few days after us, battered, bruised and bloody. I find out that the White Wizard, Saruman, has betrayed the Order and is working for Sauron, which worries me.

Once Gandalf has rested for a few days, he joins Bilbo and I as the three of us talk away, both of them also smoking their pipes. This visit to Rivendell must be the first time I have truly smiled in a long time.

* * *

It is now October 24th and I am sitting on a bench with Bilbo as he continues writing in his book, with me telling him some information so he can finish it off. Hearing cheering, I look up and smile as I see Frodo embracing Merry and Pippin. Frodo looks over and smiles as he sees Bilbo. I gently nudge the old hobbit and nod towards his nephew. He looks over and smiles as he sees him.

"Bilbo!" Frodo exclaims as he runs over.

"Hello, Frodo my lad!"

I smile as they both hug each other. I pat them both of the back and leave to give them some privacy, shooing the other hobbits away as I do so.

* * *

I take some time to myself and find myself yet again walking through the beautiful gardens of Rivendell, something I cannot help myself doing everyday.

"Faron!" I hear a deep and familiar voice shout from behind.

Looking back, I smile as I see Gloin and Gimli stood there grinning at me.

"Gloin! Gimli!"

I run over, Gloin holding out his arms, where I fall to my knees and hold him close, causing him to chuckle as he hold me just as close. Pulling away from him, I embrace Gimli and he embraces me back, patting my back as he does so.

"Oh! It is so good to see you!" I say as I pull away, smiling at them both.

"Aye, as it is to see you, lass." Gloin replies, a grin on his face.

"How have you both been?"

"Good, good. We have been good. And yourself?"

"I am good too."

"That is good to hear."

"And the others?"

"They are good too. Well, all apart from Bombur who has gained weight again." Gimli replies.

I sigh. Ever since we had retaken Erebor and Bombur settled into his life in the mountain, he has been eating a lot more and has been gaining more and more weight.

"Does he still require help to move?"

Gloin nods. "Before we left it would take six dwarves just to get him to the dinner table."

"Oh Bombur. . .I bet Bofur's teasing him about it though?"

Gimli chuckles. "Oh yes. There's never a day that goes by without his teasing."

I smile as I think of the always happy dwarf before turning to them. "What are you two doing here in Rivendell anyway? I would not think you would come here?"

Gloin shakes his head. "We would not have, except Dain sent us."

I look to him in surprise. "Dain? Why?"

Gloin seems to struggle with the next four words. "To ask for help."

I raise an eyebrow. "Help? Dain is asking the elves for help?"

"It's about Balin and the others."

I nod in understanding. "You all haven't heard from them either?"

"No. And needless to say, we're getting worried."

"So am I. I have often thought of going back there, just to check on them, but something always holds me back."

Gloin nods. "We've come to ask Lord Elrond for advice with the situation."

"Well, I am sure Elrond will answer any question, queries or worries you have."

"That's what we hope for." Gimli replies sadly.

I give a small smile and pat his shoulder before turning to Gloin. "Gloin, there's something I want to show you."

He looks to me. "What is it?"

I smile as I stand and get them both to follow me. They do so and I lead them back inside, to the balcony I left Bilbo and Frodo on. Walking ahead of the dwarves, I stand in front of the two. They smile as they notice me.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Bilbo, I have someone who you would want to see."

He looks to me before Gloin's voice interrupts him from behind.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo's eyes go wide as I step aside and he sees the two dwarves.

"Gloin! Oh my goodness! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Bilbo and Gloin embrace each other and I smile at the happy reunion.

"As it is to see you again, old friend." Gloin says as he pulls away. "How has the quiet life been treating ya?"

"It was strange to get used to it again, I amit. But I was happy to be back home." he looks to Gloin's white hair and beard. "You're getting older my friend."

Gloin laughs. "Aye, but still as handsome as ever."

Gimli and I let out similar snorts of laughter, causing Gloin to look at us. "Hey! You two are not too old for me to clonk your heads together!"

I instantly stop. The last time Gloin did that, Gimli knocked me out for nearly a week!

Bilbo laughs before he looks to Gimli. "And this must be Gimli."

Gloin's chest puffs out in prid. "Aye. This is my boy."

Gimli steps forward and bows. "Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service."

Bilbo gives a small bow back. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." he then puts his hand on Frodo's back and pulls him forward. "This is my nephew, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo bows to them. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Gloin."

Gloin nods his head to him. "As it is to meet you, young Frodo."

After introductions are made, the four of them sit together and talk. I smile as I quietly leave, letting them talk.

* * *

After a moment of walking, I stop at a balcony and lean against the railing, looking over the garden as many thoughts go through my mind. It makes me extremely happy to see all of my friends in one place again. Gandalf, Bilbo and Gloin in Rivendell with me. . .takes me back to the last time we were all together during the Quest for Erebor. I smile to myself of memories of that time flicker past my eyes.

Suddenly sensing another presence, I look to the right and down the stairs and freeze, my heart skipping several beats when my eyes light upon him. The Prince. He's standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at me with as much of a look of surprise as I am giving him.

I give him a slightly nervous smile. "Legolas. . .it is wonderful to see you again."

He also smiles as he walks up to me. "As it is to see you, Faron."

I smile at the knowledge of him remembering my name. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you. What about you? How have you been since. . ."

"Coping. I have my good moment and my bad moments. . .but I am doing well. How is Tauriel?

He looks away in grief and my heart sinks. "She faded a few months after the battle."

"I'm sorry, Legolas." I say as I lay a hand on his arm.

He gives me a sad smile as he squeezes my hand.

"Thank you. Are you attending the Council tomorrow?"

I nod. "I am. Yourself?

He also nods. "I will be. I must apologise, but I have somewhere I need to be."

I smile. "There's no need to apologise. I really am happy to see you again, Legolas."

He grins as he takes my hand and leans over to place a feather light kiss on my knuckles. "As am I to see you."

He lets go of my hand and walks away, allowing me to let out the breath I has subconsciously sucked in when his lips met my skin. I look at my hand, still feeling the tingles and trying to keep my rapidly beating heart from escaping my chest. Resting against the railing, I look up at the sky.

"Oh **adad**. . .is this how you felt with **amad**? How you knew she was your one? If so. . .I'm in trouble."

"So. . .at least I now know who your elusive man is." a voice from behind startles me.

Spinning around, I see Aragorn grinning as he is leaning against a pillar, watching the direction Legolas took as he left.

I gave him a reprimanding look. "Your mother and I taught you better than to eavesdrop on another's conversation."

He turns his grinning face to me. "After seeing you and Legolas standing so close. . .I could not help myself." he walks over as I turn my gaze back over to the gardens as the sun starts to set. "How long has that been going on?"

I give him a scolding look. "Nothing is going on, Aragorn. Legolas and I were barely friends. I was a prisoner in his dungeons for a time!"

"It didn't look like just acquaintances from where I was standing. Faron, you know you have been like an older sister to me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then as your brother, I urge you to follow your heart, like you told me to do with Arwen. You have both already wasted seventy seven years of your life where you could have gotten to know one another. . .don't waste anymore."

"Estel. . .even if I were to follow your advice. . .what could I possibly have to offer him? He is a prince and I'm. . .I'm an elf raised among dwarves who doesn't even know where she truly came from."

"Do you think he would truly care about something like that? From what I have just seen. . .I don't think he considers you as just an acquaintance, or a friend for that matter. . .I believe you mean more to him than you realise. Open your eyes and your heart. . .it has been close for far too long."

He then kisses my head and leaves, leaving me with much to think about. Is he right? Could I mean more to Legolas than I realise? I know he means more to me than I could possibly imagine. . .even since we first met, not counting me almost maiming him, there's been this spark between us, made even more so when we started talking to each other in the dungeons. As a child, I had always imagined what my future would be like. Returning home to Erebor, watching father being crowned King with my brothers and I by his side and all of us living in the mountain alive, together and happy. Falling in love with the son of my father's nemesis was never a possiblity in my mind.

I sigh as I place my head in my hands. "Mahal, help me."

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter 4 done and Legolas is back! Woohoo! Next chapter is the Council of Elrond! Please leave all of your lovely reviews! Love hearing from you!**

 **Translations;**

 **Adad** \- Father

 **Amad** \- Mother


	5. Council of Elrond

**Council of Elrond! Please enjoy!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Here is the Council of Elrond. And yes, it is good for Faron to see her kin, friends and love interests again :D

 **thewolf74** \- Believe me, so am I! It's good for Faron to see the people she cared for again!

 **Farrah (for chapter 1)** \- I'm glad you did love the prequel, and I really hope you enjoy this, especially for what I have planned for Faron for the future. And yes! Someone who's noticed the Molly Weasley quote! I have to give credit to my wife for suggesting to put that in! Though it is quite amusing to hear Dwaling say it heehee!

 **0netflixme0** \- Next chapter is up!

 **kionforever89** \- Yep! I told you all he as coming back, and here he is! I'm glad he's back as well! Don't worry, she'll soon come to realise her feelings for our elf prince! Mahal, or Aule, is the creator of the dwarves, the one who woke Durin the Deathless from stone and brought him into Middle Earth. Although, he was a bit naughty by doing it as the elves were supposed to come first. . .but there you go ^_^

* * *

 **Council of Elrond**

The next day, I sit in between Gloin and Gimli, surprising those who do not know of me as being the only woman there. I know that many of them, especially those of the race of men, would not believe that a mere woman had any place being in such a Council of great importance. I felt it especially from the man of Gondor with light brown hair.

I recognise him as Boromir, son of Denethor, grandson to my old friend Ecthelion. Of course, the first time I met Boromir was when he was still wearing nappies and crawling around his grandfather's feet.

Looking around the balcony we are in, I have to keep myself from laughing as I realise that this is the same balcony the Company took their meal after first arriving in Rivendell, and the pedestal that currently resides in the centre of the semi-circle, was the same one that Bofur had danced on, allowing the others to start causing trouble by throwing food around.

As everyone is walking in, I grin as I lean over and whisper in Gloin's ear; "You do realise the significance of this room and that pedestal, do you not?"

He looks to me in confusion so I quietly sing the first line of 'The Man in the Moon,' causing him to snort in laughter as he realises, making the elves next to us look at us in disapproval and Legolas to look at me curiously.

We stop laughing as Elrond stands to begin once everyone is seated.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom." He gestures to the pedestal as he's looking at the only hobbit in the room. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

Frodo rises and lays the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true. . ." I hear Boromir say.

Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf. He seems relieved. The other members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerised by it.

"The Doom of Men." one of the men says.

Boromir rises to address the Council. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approaches the Ring on the plinth, I watch him warily. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring. Elrond leaps up and shouts out his name, just as Gandal stands and begins to chant in the Black Speech. I hear the ring echoing the harsh words as Thunder crackles in the now darkened sky. I hold my head in pain, as does Elrond and a few other elves, Legolas closes his own eyes in pain.

 _ **"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,**_ _ **ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**_

Thankfully, the voice of the Ring dies away as Gandalf finishes the chant. Gloin places a hand on my arm as I lift my head up again.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asks worriedly.

I nod as people resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond exclaims at the wizard.

Gandalf, his voice now raspy from the force of the words and the language replies; "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed as he stands once again, causing me to groan under my breath.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he paces. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn informs him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir replies, in almost a threatening manner.

I glare at the man as he speaks to my brother in that manner. I instantly leap to my feet, causing those around to look at me in surprise.

"This is no mere ranger." Boromir turns to me. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

He looks to me in surprise before turning to the ranger. "Aragorn? This. . .is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

I notice Frodo looking wide-eyed at Aragorn, obviously not knowing this. I even sense Gloin and Gimli's surprise from next to me.

 _"Havo dad, muinthel."_ Aragorn says to me calmly.

I continue to glare at Boromir as I retake my seat.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir says darkly as he returns to his own seat.

I continue to glare at him until Gandalf speaks. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stands once again. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

There's a moments pause where no one speaks.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli speaks from my left.

Gimli grabs an axe and approaches the pedestal. With a loud cry, he strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. The other dwarves and I immediately stand to help him up and into his seat. Looking at the pedestal, I see the Ring still intact with the shards of the axe around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence.

Boromir speaks up again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

This time, Legolas stands and says indignantly; "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asks gruffly from next to me.

Boromir also rises. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli leaps up. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members.

"Never trust an Elf!"

Luckily I don't feel insulted by this as Gimli has always referred to me as more dwarf than elf. Being surrounded by the arguing males, I make my way through them and stand beside Aragorn, feeling more comfortable by his side. He takes my hand as Gandalf stands and gets involved in the arguing also.

I look to the seat ahead of me, where Frodo is sitting, and watch him as he stares at the Ring. He just sits and watches the ring, not seeming to be listening to arguing as it intensifies. I can see small beads of sweat falling down his face, before a look of determination slowly appears on his face. He stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard.

"I will take it!"

My heart falls slightly, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I heard. But, he repeats the four same words, causing the argument to fall into silence and everyone looking to the hobbit in astonishment.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though. . .I do not know the way."

Gandalf is the first to speak as he walks towards Frodo "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." he places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders as he stands behind him.

Aragorn rises. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approaches Frodo and keels before him. "You have my sword."

Legolas also walks over. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli says, walking over and looking grimly at Legolas as he joins the group

I smile as I walk over and kneel in front of him. "Nearly eighty years ago, I vowed to protect your uncle as he helped my kin and I on our quest." I reach out and take one of his small hands into my own. "Today, I make the same vow to protect you as you embark on your own quest. I give you my blades."

He smiles as I rise and stand beside Aragorn as Boromir walks over.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

There's a sudden cry from behind us and we turn to see Sam jumping out from behind the bushes and runs past Aragorn and Gandalf to stand next to Frodo.

"Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

I look to Elrond to see him grinning in amusement. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin suddenly emerge from behind the pillars at the entrance to join us

"Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry says, grinning at his friend who grins back.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. . .quest. . .thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says to him, causing me to bite my lip so I don't laugh aloud.

"Ten companions. . .So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announces.

"Great! Where are we going?"

I can't help but to laugh at this as the others look to him.

* * *

 **Council of Elrond done and dusted! Hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! Please keep your lovely reviews coming!**

 **Translations;**

 _ **"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." -**_ (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

 _"Havo dad, muinthel."_ (Sit down, sister.)


	6. Confrontations

**Hey guys! It's time for our first Faron Friday! I'm glad that I can now have some structure to the stories and get a decent time frame of when to upload. It's going to be different and will take a while to get used to, but at least you will now have time to read one and soak it all in before reading the next, whereas before, I would just throw them out one after the other! Without further ado, let's get the reviews done and get this show started!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier (for chapter 5)** \- This chapter is just a filler for the time between the council and when they leave since in the book theres a month and a half time gap, so in this it'll only be a few weeks to a month instead. I hope you enjoy!

 **kionforever89 (for chapter 5)** \- It's okay, I didn't know much about the gods and such until I started revising for the stories! XD! Just a filler for this chapter, the next will be the start of their adventure!

 **.7902 (for chapter 5)** \- Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

 **0netflixme0** \- I'm glad you did! And you're very welcome, just like to keep you all updated with anything different than usual!

 **CrystalVixen93** \- I'm glad you're loving this and believe me, I can't wait to see what happens in each chapter as most of the time it's as much as a surprise to me as it is to you all!

 **thewolf74** \- So am I! I love Faron and Bilbo!

* * *

 **Confrontations**

After the Council, it was decided that we would start our journey in a few weeks, which gave us time to plan a route and to get everything that we need ready for when we leave. It also gave me time to go through some training with the hobbits, they would not become master fighters within a few short weeks, but it would be enough for them to fend for themselves. We could continue their training while on the journey, so they could improve as we go.

I was often joined by Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas, even Gloin joined in a few times, each of us teaching the hobbits what we knew, although they were a bit nervous of Gimli's axes, which was acceptable as they had never seen weapons like that before.

I had not seen Gandalf much since the Council as he was sorting things out with Elrond, nor had I seen Boromir at all, which didn't bother me. It wasn't until a week after when I saw him again, to say it wasn't a good thing would be an understatement. It all started when I was with Legolas and Gimli as we were in the training area with the hobbits. . .

* * *

"That's good, Merry, but keep your feet a shoulder width apart when in stance, it will help you keep your balance. Here, Pippin, move your hands a little further apart, you will keep a better grip on your blade, that's it."

I heard him before I saw him, his footfalls were as thick and heavy as any dwarf, even Gimli was lighter, and that's saying something for him. Looking round, I saw him just leant on the fence that surrounded the training grounds as he scrutinised us.

"Do you want to join us?" I asked politely.

I saw him looking over to me, trying to be subtle as he eyed me up and down, before he climbed over the fence.

"I should, as I don't see what they would learn from a woman."

I raised my eyebrow at this. Was he insinuating what I thought he was?

"Excuse me? Do you mind elaborating that statement." I said, trying to keep calm.

The others had stopped training at this point and gathered around me.

"Only that a woman's place is not in the battle grounds, or even training grounds. A woman's place is at home with the children while the men fight. The only blade a woman should use is a kitchen knife."

Gimli bristled in anger next to me. "How dare you!? You should be show her some respect!"

"Why should I respect someone who doesn't know their place?"

I laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder before he could say anything else. "Oh I know my place, Boromir son of Denethor. With my kith and kin in battle. I have been trained to fight long before I became of age, still a child. I have been through my battles, more struggles and far more heartache than you could possibly imagine."

He scoffed at this. "I highly doubt that."

"Why don't you let her show you?" Aragorn's voice spoke up.

Looking in his direction, we saw him stood at the fence, arms crossed across his chest and a glare set on the Gondorian.

"Show me?"

Aragorn nodded. "Fight her. Let her show you how well she's been trained. She trained me when I was eleven."

Gimli nodded at this. "Yes, her and her uncle taught me everything I know. Fight her, unless you're scared of course."

"Me? Scared of a woman?" He scoffed. "I just don't want to mentally scar her."

"Oh, don't worry about that," I started as I handed Legolas my bow and quiver. "A dragon did that over two hundred years ago. I have no trouble teaching you a lesson."

He just laughed as he took out his sword. I could feel Gimli's excitement as he patted my back, thankfully being among them for so long has taught me to not fall flat on my face when they did this.

"You can do this, Faron. Show him what a dwarf risen elf can do." Gimli called out.

I smiled as we took our places as the others stood by the fence. Boromir looked to me.

"Dwarf risen elf?"

"I win, I'll tell you."

"What happens if I win?"

I looked at him as I thought about my answer, which only took me a second.

"If you win, I leave the quest."

This caused the others to go silent, even Boromir raised his brows at this.

"You would leave the quest?"

"If I can't beat you, then I have no business being a part of this quest. Anything we face on this journey can be just a dangerous as any man, I would not be fulfilling my vow to keep Frodo safe against those horrors if I cannot defeat you."

I saw him glance at the others before he nodded. "Very well. Let us begin."

I took out my twin blades and held the hilt tight in my hands as we circled each other, matching each others movements as we watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I could hear my father telling me not to take my eyes off him. Boromir got bored after a few moments as he charged towards me, I easily dodged out of the way and smacked his backside with the flat of my blade. I jumped back as he swung his sword around, just missing the edge of the metal before I charged to him and swung my blades down, which caused him to raise his sword to block my attack. It was his turn to dodge as I pulled my right knife from the lock and swung for him which missed.

We continued in this fashion for some time, neither one of us willing to back down. I could tell that Ecthelion had trained his father as he had the same fighting style as his grandfather, which was proved by the way he disarmed me.

We had come into a lock one again, and I put all my strength into trying to push him back, that my arms were soon growing tired due to his muscle. I saw him smirk just before he pushed hard on my blades, knocking me back and swinging hard into the blades, sending them flying from my hands.

He was grinning as he stood straight. "This means I win."

I grinned back as I pulled Fili's knife from my arm bracer. It was easily two times shorter than his sword, but that didn't deter me from the fight.

"Not as long as I still have a blade you don't."

He laughed. "You can't honestly think you have a chance with that little thing do you? It barely looks acceptable to class it as any sort of weapon."

I gripped the handle tighter. No one insults the make of my brothers blade.

"Let's find out shall we."

At this, I suddenly charged to him, catching him off guard but he just managed to bring his sword up to block my knife, luckily the blade was still strong enough to withstand the block. While in the block, I pulled out another hidden blade to attack and caused him to jump back, stumbling as I tucked my right foot around his left leg to make him fall onto his back.

I straddled his waist, both of my knees planted on his wrists, pinning them hard to the ground as I held one blade pointed to his chest and Fili's was pressed into his neck. One wrong move and blood would be spilt. I could feel him trying to get away, his legs kicking out.

"There is no use in trying to get away. You can't break me, so you might as well yield."

It took a few moments, but he finally went still on the ground and surrendered. I quickly jumped off him and stepped back, not even giving him a hand up like I would usually do as I glared down at him, my eyes became cold.

"I am only going to say this once, Boromir of Gondor, so listen well. I am not some weak woman who you can manipulate into doing something you want, so while on this quest you will treat me as you would any male. I am Faron, daughter of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, the previous King Under the Mountain.

"As I have already said, I have faced more horrors than you could possibly imagine. I have lived and survived through dragon fire, twice in my life, I have watched my home being destroyed by said dragon, as well as battling against thousands of orcs. I have had to sit back and watch helplessly as my parents died in my arms, as well as watching my brothers being murdered before my eyes.

"You do not know my full story, you now know only a small fraction of my it and what I have been through. I suggest you do not try me any more, son of man, as your dignity and pride would not be the only thing in danger. This is your only warning, the next time you cross me again, blood will be spilt, and it won't be my own."

I turned and walked away, sheathing my small blades as well as my knives once I retrieved them. I took my bow and quiver from Legolas and walked off.

* * *

That moment was three weeks ago, and it's safe to say that he has not come near me since. As far as I'm concerned, he can stay well away from me, that includes when we are on the quest. I no longer have the patience for ignorant men like him. I did once many years ago, but after losing my family. . .that was no longer the case.

Since the training with the hobbits has been coming along well. They now know the basics of battle at least, which eases my troubled mind.

It is now the night before the quest begins and I am in my room getting my last minute essentials packed away when there is a knock on the door. After admitting the person entry, I smile as I see Bilbo walking in.

"Hello, Bilbo. This is a nice surprise."

He smiles. "Hello, Faron. I was hoping to see you before you left tomorrow."

"Well, come and sit old friend. Tell me what troubles you." I say as we walk to sit at the table on the balcony.

"What makes you think something is troubling me?"

"Your facial expression and your eyes give it away. What can I do for you?"

"I am worried for Frodo. He has always wanted to go on adventures, but this is quite different from what he was expecting."

I smile. "I'm sure it is. But, you were dead set against going on any sort of adventure, quite content to staying in your little hobbit hole and living the quiet life, and look what you accomplished. You helped my father take back our home, his kingdom. I have no doubt that your nephew will come out of the and accomplish something just as great. Perhaps greater."

He smiles as he takes my hand. "Thank you, Faron. You have no idea the weight that has been lifted from my mind knowing that you will be on this quest. With both yourself and Gandalf being with him, I know he will be safe."

"Bilbo, as I told him; I vow to protect him with every breath in my body, just like I vowed the same to you many years before. While I still draw breath, no harm shall come to him. This I swear."

He smile widens as he kisses my hand. "And that is why I am grateful you will be there with him to help him just like you did me."

For the rest of the night, Bilbo and I stay on the balcony and talk about anything and everything until we both retire to bed.

* * *

The next morning, after promising Gloin I would watch out for his son, the company and I gather together in a glade beneath an old stone arch, to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to us, gazing sternly at us. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from us.

Elrond: "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Elrond spreads his arms, and Legolas, Aragorn and I bow our heads, hands upon hearts.

Gandalf: "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo, turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I hear Frodo whisper to Gandalf.

Gandalf: "Left."

We depart beneath the arch, leaving the safety of Rivendell and into the wild once more to face unknown dangers which laid ahead.

* * *

 **Well, there we go! The Fellowship are on their way! Please leave me your lovely reviews and stay tuned for next weeks exciting episode of I See the Light!**


	7. Spies, Mountains and Watchers

**Woo! I didn't think I'd be able to get this uploaded as the net cut us off, luckily our neighbours have let us borrow theirs until we can get ours back, so say thanks to our neighbours for you reading this chapter now!**

 **Also, would like to apologise for the chapter mix up as I have taken down the schedule so some of you may not have read the previous chapter yet. If not, please read it before reading this one.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter for you all!**

* * *

 **Spies, Mountains and Watchers**

We leave Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley and watch us as we make our way into the wild. We spend the first half of the day walking through woods, over open plains and hillsides.

I smile as I look around us as we're walking. Apart from walking straight into danger, it was nice to be doing something like this again, to actually be of use other than doing random raids on orcs, goblins or bandits. It was also nice to be doing this with Gimli this time, since he was too young to come on the last quest with us.

That afternoon, we take a rest on a hillside with lots of rocks, boulders and bushes to shield us from immediate danger.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

I take this opportunity to continue the hobbits training, though Frodo and Sam decide to sit out this time so I start to train Merry and Pippin. After a few moments, Boromir walks over and offers to take over. I just look at him for a few moments. We haven't spoken a single word since our confrontation a few weeks before, but I figured that since we'll be spending a lot of time together on this quest, that we should at least put our differences aside and be civil with one another. I bow my head to him in acceptance and smile at the hobbits before making my way over to Gandalf and Gimli and sit with them on one of the boulders.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_ ," he glares at my giggle. "I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. Our cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

I look up at this, it'd be nice to see Balin again and see what's been stopping him from contacting any of us in so long.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replies.

I look to him for a moment, wondering what it is that has Gandalf nervous to go through the mountain. He would quite happily lead myself, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to a dragon but not the ten of us through Moria?

Legolas, who is keeping watch, leaps up onto the boulders across from us, looking towards the South. I follow his gaze and see something that appears to be a dark cloud in the sky. Coming to stand next to him, I continue to stare intently at the cloud. It appears to be moving closer to us at a fast pace.

"What is that?" Sam asks as he notices our observation.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli replies as everyone suddenly takes notice

It's moving fast. . .against the wind." Boromir points out.

As I continue to look, my heart stops as I realise what they are.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas and I call out together.

"Hide!" Aragorn yells out.

"Hurry!" Boromir gathers Merry and Pippin together.

Aragorn rushes around, getting the Fellowship out of sight.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!"

We all scramble to gather our things, and Sam puts out the fire. Legolas and I hide together under some bushes as the others hide in various other place. We wait. Then suddenly, the flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. The birds circle the hill a few times, before they turn and fly back Southward.

We all come out of our hiding places. I smile and thank Legolas as he gives me a hand up.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf says as we all gather together. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain. I groan slightly to myself as we all gather our belongings together.

Legolas looks to me. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yes. The last time I went over those mountains I almost died."

"What happened?"

"Our group got in the middle of a Thunder Battle with Stone Giants."

"Stone Giants? They're just a legend." Boromir says as he overhears out conversation when we walk past.

"Oh, believe me Boromir, they aren't legend. Their fighting caused me to fall off the mountain. Luckily, there was a river at the bottom that I landed in."

"Was that during your quest for Erebor?" Merry asks as we walk on.

I nod. "It was. Father decided to lead us over the mountain after someone decided to leave us!"

I raise my voice slightly at the end as I look to the wizard at the front of our group. He looks to me with an indignant look on his face.

"I'll have you know, Faron, if I had not stayed behind, you would not have left Rivendell at all. You should be grateful I caused a distraction for you."

I just grin. "Any excuse, old man."

Gandalf turns away, grumbling to himself something about rude, ungrateful and father's stubbornness. The hobbits just giggle to themselves at our banter. Even Gimli, the men and Legolas have small smiles at this.

* * *

We climb the snowy slopes of Caradhras for the next couple of days. I stay at the back of the line with Aragorn as we talk with each other before Frodo looses his footing and falls, rolling back towards us.

"Frodo!" Aragorn and I shout as we catch him and set him on his feet.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He nods as he regains his footing. I then watch him as he and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Looking up, we see the ring lying in the snow a few meters ahead. Boromir sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain.

"Boromir." Aragorn calls out in warning.

Boromir is oblivious. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt. . .over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

He reaches out a gloved hand to touch it. I instantly reach a hand for one of my blades.

"Boromir!" I snap loudly.

Boromir finally looks up, pulled from his trance.

"Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir looks to me for a moment before he walks slowly down the slope towards us. I see Aragorn's hand is also on the hilt of his sword.

Boromir holds out the Ring "As you wish. . ."

Frodo does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply.

". . .I care not."

Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. Aragorn and I release our grip from our weapons. We both share a glance with each other, knowing that we would have to keep a close eye on the Gondorian for the duration of our quest.

* * *

As we labour onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas and I walk out ahead. Our step are light, thanks to us being elves, and we move with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. It's then I can hear a voice, but cannot make out what it's saying.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas calls out to the others.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaims.

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. Legolas grabs hold of me and we press ourselves against the cliff wall with the others to avoid the onslaught of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Sarumans voice continues travelling through the air towards us. Just then, lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto the Fellowship. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over us all, snow burying us completely. I manage to claw my way out of the snowstorm, my head popping up as I look around.

"That's it! That's the last time I come over this mountain!"

I pull myself from the snow and move along the line making sure everyone is alright, pulling Gimli from the snow in the process.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouts out.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn states.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggests.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf says.

After Frodo stays silent for a moment, Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

* * *

We travel south, along the shadow of some ruins. I walk with Gimli as we talk excitedly about being in Moria and to see Balin, Oin and Ori again.

Gimli stops walking and points ahead. "The Walls. . .of Moria!"

Looking to where he's pointing, I smile as I see the familiar cliff face

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli says, once we reach the cliff.

He knocks his axe against a rock as we move along the wall, searching for a door.]

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf points out.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I hear Legolas mutter.

I have to hold back a laugh as I hear Gimli grumbling, I just lay my hands on his shoulders as we walk on.

Gandalf approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face.

"Now. . .let's see. Ithildin —" Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight."

As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. _Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_

The Doors remain closed.

 **"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."**

The door still remains closed. I look down at Pippin as he tugs on my sleeve.

"Nothing's happening." he simply says.

I notice Gandalf glancing at him at him, looking slightly annoyed and put a hand on the hobbits shoulder. Gandalf begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.

"Faron, do you not know the password? You said you came this way the last time you were here, weren't you?" Gimli asks.

"I did, but I came from inside and the door was left opened so I had no need of the password.

He nods as Gandalf sighs and steps back.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves. . .Men. . .and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asks.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

I glare at Gandalf for his hurtful words and tone of his voice before gently turning Pippin away, allowing him to continue to think of the password in peace. We all split up and quietly do our own things while we wait. Aragorn and Sam unloading our provisions from Bill to let him go free and return as the mines were no place for a pony. Gimli sits against a tree and begins to smoke his pipe while the others were relaxing nearby.

I take this opportunity to walk away a little and kneel in the ground to where I remember my friends to be buried after our battle in Moria. I take a moment to myself to remember them and thank them once again for their helping my uncle reclaim Moria.

"What are you doing?" I hear Legolas ask from behind.

I straighten from where I bowed over in prayer, sitting on the heels of my feet. "Praying. Some friends of mine are buried here when they were killed during the battle to reclaim Moria."

He stays silent for a moment. "I am sorry for your loss."

I smile as I stand beside him. "Thank you, but is not necessary. They are at peace now, which I am grateful for."

He nods as we stand together in silence. The silence is broken by Boromir saying something about the pool before he throws a stone into it. The stone vanishes with a soft slap; but at the same instant there is a swish and a bubble. Great rippling rings form on the surface out beyond where the stone had fallen, and they move slowly towards the foot of the cliff.

Knowing what possibly lies within the water, I walk over and grab hold of the man's wrist, stopping him from throwing another stone. He looks to me in confusion.

"Don't do that again." I say as I stare at the dark water.

"Why, what had you concerned about the pool?"

"I can sense something amiss with the water, as if something lies beneath, watching us and waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"To take us."

He goes silent as he looks to me before he himself turns his attention to the pool as we both keep watch.

I soon hear Gandalf dropping his staff as he gives up on opening the door.

"Oh, it's useless!"

Aragorn joins Boromir and I as we see another ripple run through the water, seeming to come towards us before it stops.

"It's a riddle." I hear Frodo say.

The water ripples once more, Merry and Pippin who are beside us also notice.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

The water shivers again.

" _Mellon_ …" Gandalf answers.

Hearing a grinding sound, I look to see the stone doors slowly swing open.

"Thank Mahal." I breathe as we walk in, Boromir, Aragorn and I gathering Merry, Pippin and Sam together.

Aragorn and I cast a last glance at the water and then to each other as we walk in.

Moonlight floods into a shadowy chamber as Gandalf lights a crystal on his staff.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." I hear Gimli saying to Legolas, which surprises me to hear him talking civilly to him. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir says.

As the light brightens slightly, I look in horror to see several rotted, broken and battered forms of Goblins and Dwarves strewn about, casting long shadows across the room.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli wails.

Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust.

"Goblins!"

Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords. Legolas and I fitting arrows to our bows.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir says, which causes me to roll my eyes, although I believe he could be right this time. "Now get out of here, get out!"

I suddenly hear a commotion from behind and the hobbits calling out for Frodo.

"Strider! Faron!" Sam yells.

Whipping around, I see Frodo being dragged out by a tentacle around his ankle. Rushing out, I see Sam hacking the tentacle, freeing the hobbit. Merry and Pipping clutch at him, attempting to keep him away from the water. We watch, thinking the watching creature has gone, when suddenly, many tentacles come out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He is pulled out over into the air.

"Frodo!"

Legolas and I run out onto the shore and shoot. Our arrow piercing the many tentacles, but it does not release him.

"Strider!" Frodo yells.

"Yaghh!"

Boromir and Aragorn rush to the water and attack the beast, while we still continue to fire arrows, Gandalf and Gimli keeping the other hobbits back. The creature flings Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the our efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face.

"Frodo!" I cry out.

Aragorn finally manages to slice through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yells.

Aragorn and Boromir retreat. Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. I takes aim, allowing Legolas to gather the hobbits back inside.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouts.

I shoot, the arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar.

"Run!"

As we race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. we stare back as the last rays of moonlight disappear.

Gasps and heavy breathing echo in the darkness.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf says as light appears from his staff, showing the startled and frightened faces of us all. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

We all follow as he leads on, with me at the end as I take one last glance at the wall blocking the Drimrill Gate.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

 **Well, there it is, we're finally in Moria. Stay tuned next week to see what happens. Xx**

 **Translations;**

 _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ \- Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

 **"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."** \- Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.

" _Mellon" -_ Friend


	8. Heartache in Moria

**Here we are once again, Faron Friday! Last week, we left our Fellowship as they just entered Moria. This is quite a long chapter, over five thousand words! Longest chapter I've done, but I felt it more right to fit all of Moria into one chapter. And I also apologise for the fight scene later. . .I'm not good at it.**

 **Review responses;**

 **CrystalVixen93** – Thank you! And we're walking through Moria this week. Please enjoy. . .if you can :'(

 **kionforever89 –** Yep. . .please be brave. I almost lost it writing this chapter.

* * *

 **The Heartache of Moria**

We spend many hours walking along through the large cavern, all of us keeping quiet for fear of disturbing anything that should be kept silent. We travel as long as the little hobbits can before we stop for breaks to eat and rest.

After climbing up long and shallow stairs, we stop as we come to a crossroad in the mine: three doorways loom before us. One leading down to the right, one in the center and the other on the left. Gandalf glances from one to the other and back.

"I have no memory of this place."

I stand beside the wizard and looking into the doorways as he turns to me.

"Do you have any memory of this, Faron?"

I shake my head. "I have no memory of a lot of this now. It all looks so different to how it was thirty years ago."

He nods. "Alright. We will rest here while I work out which way we go."

He sits at the top of the stairs while the rest of us sit a few stairs down on a ledge. I sit next to Gimli as we all huddle together in a circle.

"Are we lost?" Pippin suddenly asks.

"No." Merry tells him.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam scolds.

Pippin goes quiet for a moment. "Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

This causes me to smile before I then proceed to think about Balin and the others, my fear for them growing. For the past thirty years, there has always been that doubt in the back of my mind that something has happened, but I always push it aside, knowing that Balin is a strong dwarf, he wouldn't die so easily. . .but then I used to think that of father. . .

Nudging Gimli, I begin to sign as he looks over.

" _ **I'm afraid. We have yet to find a living dwarf. What if. . .what if something has happened? What if they're dead?"**_

" _ **Don't think like that, cousin. Like you always used to tell us, we need to have hope and faith and to keep it in our hearts."**_

I nod, although at the moment, I can no longer feel the same hope and faith I used to keep locked away many years ago. I think all of that left after the Battle of the Five Armies. I know Gimli senses my doubt as I feel one of his large hands take one of my slender ones and keeps hold of it for comfort. I smile at that. Dwarves are known to be tough and emotionless creatures, being judged that way by those who do now know dwarves. But I know of them to hold more emotion than any other being I know of, especially to family. I squeeze his hand and sit closer to him, gladly accepting the comfort of my third brother.

"What was that?" I hear Sam ask.

Looking up, I see Sam, Merry and Pippin looking over, Frodo having joined Gandalf.

"What was what?"

"What you did with your hands."

I smile. "Oh, that was the dwarven sign language, Iglishmêk. Khuzdul, which is the secret language of the dwarves, is hardly ever spoken in view of other races, so dwarves start learning the sign language from a young age and use it to talk to each other when among others."

"You know the language and are not a dwarf." Boromir points out.

"As I have mentioned before, Boromir, I have been raised by dwarves. My mother and my father adopted me into their family when I was a babe. So of course I had the privilege to learn the language."

He nods and says nothing more on it.

"Do you not know anything about your birth family?" Merry asks.

I shake my head. "No. And I have no need to know of them. I have my family with the dwarves and love them all as if they were my own. Even this big lug." I finish with a grin as I nudge Gimli's shoulder, causing him to grin at me.

"The feelings mutual, lass."

Then instead of nudging me, he shoves me, causing me to fall back. The hobbits giggle and even Aragorn and Boromir chuckle slightly.

I grumble as I sit up. "I think I'm going to take back what I said."

Gimli chuckles, knowing I don't mean what I say.

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf suddenly says.

We all jump up, Gimli, Aragorn and the hobbits putting out their pipes

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaims as we go up the stairs.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Unless it leads you to a troll cave." I say with a grin as we follow him down the stairs.

Gandalf chuckles as we walk.

We spend many hours walking down the stairs and along some corridors before we look to find somewhere to stop for the night.

"Let me risk a little more light."

He raises his staff, and for a brief instant there was blaze like a flash of lightning. Great shadows sprang up and fled, and for a second we see a vast roof far above their heads upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before us and on either side stretched a huge empty hall; its black walls, polished and smooth as glass, flashed and glittered. Three other entrances we see, dark black arches: one straight before them eastwards, and one on either side.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake."

Then the light went out.

"That is all that I shall venture on for the present," said Gandalf. "There used to be great windows on the mountain-side, and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches of the Mines. I think we have reached them now, but it is night outside again, and we cannot tell until morning. If I am right, tomorrow we may actually see the morning peeping in. But in the meanwhile we had better go no further. Let us rest, if we can. Things have gone well so far, and the greater part of the dark road is over. But we are not through yet, and it is a long way down to the Gates that open on the world."

We spend that night in the great cavernous hall, huddled close together in a corner to escape the draught that begins to blow: there seems to be a steady inflow of chill air through the eastern archway.

"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time," Sam says as he looks around. "and every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this, and most in hard rock too! What did they do it all for? They didn't live in these dark-some holes surely?"

"These are not holes," Gimli starts as he turns to the hobbit. `This is the great realm and city of the Dwarrowdelf. And of old it was not dark-some, but full of light and splendour, as is still remembered in our songs."

He rises and standing in the dark he begins to sing in a deep voice, while the echoes run away into the roof;

"The world was young,

the mountains green,

No stain yet on the Moon was seen,

No words were laid on stream or stone

When Durin woke and walked alone.

He named the nameless hills and dells;

He drank from yet untasted wells;

He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,

And saw a crown of stars appear,

As gems upon a silver thread,

Above the shadow of his head.

The world was fair, the mountains tall,

In Elder Days before the fall

Of mighty kings in Nargothrond

And Gondolin, who now beyond

The Western Seas have passed away:

The world was fair in Durin's Day."

I stand and walk over to stand behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I also sing.

"A king he was on carven throne

In many-pillared halls of stone

With golden roof and silver floor,

And runes of power upon the door.

The light of sun and star and moon

In shining lamps of crystal hewn

Undimmed by cloud or shade of night

There shone for ever fair and bright.

There hammer on the anvil smote,

There chisel clove, and graver wrote;

There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;

The delver mined, the mason built.

There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,

And metal wrought like fishes' mail,

Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,

And shining spears were laid in hoard.

Unwearied then were Durin's folk

Beneath the mountains music woke:

The harpers harped,

the minstrels sang,

And at the gates the trumpets rang."

Gimli then smiles at me and sits down, allowing me to continue signing alone as I walk to one of the pillars, leaning on it as I look down the hall.

"The world is grey, the mountains old,

The forge's fire is ashen-cold

No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:

The darkness dwells in Durin's halls

The shadow lies upon his tomb

In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.

But still the sunken stars appear

In dark and windless Mirrormere;

There lies his crown in water deep,

Till Durin wakes again from sleep."

Everyone goes quiet as I finish singing. I stay where I am standing, my mind stuck in the past, like I'm sure Gimli's would be.

"I like that!" Sam says. "I should like to learn it. 'In Moria, in Khazad-dûm!' But it makes the darkness seem heavier, thinking of all those lamps. Are there piles of jewels and gold lying about here still?"

Gimli was silent. Having sung his song he would say no more, neither would I.

"Piles of jewels?" Gandalf pipes up. "No. The Orcs have often plundered Moria; there is nothing left in the upper halls. And since the dwarves fled, no one dares to seek the shafts and treasuries down in the deep places: they are drowned in water-or in a shadow of fear."

"Then what do the dwarves want to come back for?" the hobbit asks.

"For _mithril_ ,' answered Gandalf. `The wealth of Moria was not in gold and jewels, the toys of the Dwarves; nor in iron, their servant. Such things they found here, it is true, especially iron; but they did not need to delve for them: all things that they desired they could obtain in traffic. For here alone in the world was found Moria-silver, or true-silver as some have called it: _mithril_ is the Elvish name. The Dwarves have a name which they do not tell. Its worth was ten times that of gold, and now it is beyond price; for little is left above ground, and even the Orcs dare not delve here for it. The lodes lead away north towards Caradhras, and down to darkness. The Dwarves tell no tale; but even as _mithril_ was the foundation of their wealth, so also it was their destruction: they delved too greedily and too deep, and disturbed that from which they fled, Durin's Bane. Of what they brought to light the Orcs have gathered nearly all, and given it in tribute to Sauron, who covets it.

" _Mithril!_ All folk desired it. It could be beaten like copper, and polished like glass; and the Dwarves could make of it a metal, light and yet harder than tempered steel. Its beauty was like to that of common silver, but the beauty of _mithril_ did not tarnish or grow dim. The Elves dearly loved it, and among many uses they made of it _ithildin_ , starmoon, which you saw upon the doors. Bilbo had a hirt of mithril-rings that Thorin gave him. I wonder what has become of it? Gathering dust still in Michel Delving Mathom-house, I suppose."

"What?" Gimli cries, startled out of his silence. "A shirt of Moria-silver? That was a kingly gift!"

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the whole Shire and everything in it."

I smile as I turned to face the wizard. "I told him. Safe to say he was shocked."

"What did he say?"

"He said he could not accept something of such value and tried to give it back. Until I told him that refusal of a gift from a dwarf would be considered an insult, especially for the king. So, in the end, he had no choice but to keep it."

He chuckles. "Do you know what happened to it?"

"As far as I know he still has it. It's probably locked away in a chest or a cupboard or something."

He nods before everyone settles down to sleep. I offer to take first watch, staying where I am before pacing to the other side and then back before it is Legolas's turn to watch.

* * *

After a quick breakfast the next morning, we continue on and walk down the huge hall. I smile as I remember thirty years previous how this hall wall full of dwarves laughter, song and music as they rejoiced after reclaiming Durin's Halls.

As we're halfway down, Gimli suddenly lets out a cry and runs off.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls after him.

I take off, running after him and ignoring Gandalf calling me back. I follow him into a room which is lit by a stream of sunlight shining through a gap in the wall. In the middle of the room was a tomb of sorts. My heart sinks, especially as I see Gimli fall to his knees and sobbing. I almost don't want to go near it, not wanting to see who's tomb it belongs to. But I push my legs forward, moving one foot in front of the other as I stand beside Gimli, reading the script on the top of the tomb and my heart drops into my stomach, my blood turning cold.

"No!" I cry out as I also fall to my knees beside Gimli.

I hear the others walk in, Gandalf walking up to the head of the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli wails next to me and I wrap an arm around his shoulders to hold him as we weep for our kin.

 **"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram. . .Balin tazlifi."** We both chant a dwarven prayer for him.

I feel Boromir's hand on my shoulder as Gandalf begins speaking. Looking up, I see him reading a book he had taken from the skeleton of a dwarf sat against the tomb.

"'They have taken the bridge. . .and the second hall.'"

Gimli stops sobbing, and also looks up.

"'We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. . .drums. . .in the deep.'"

He slowly looks up at us before turning back to the book.

"'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…'" He pauses as he reads something on the page before he looks up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'"

The silence is suddenly broken by large crash which echoes around the chamber. Looking up, we see a headless skeleton which is sat on the edge of the well, a chain and heavy chest attached to it Gandalf whips around.

Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the rest of the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise. I hold my breath at each noise, hoping nothing would wake and come after us. After the echoes stop, we wait for a few moments and everyone let's out a breath of relief as silence fills us once more.

Gandalf turns to him after he slams the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly. Drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well. More drums are heard.

"Frodo!"

Looking over, I see Frodo pulling out a familiar sword glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas calls out as we hear the screech of the creatures. Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir.

I look to the hobbits. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!"

Gandalf huddles the hobbits together behind him in the corner as the doors are shut. A bellow can be heard just outside.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir says to Aragorn in sarcastic relief.

Legolas and I toss weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. Aragorn and Boromir stand with Legolas and I as we draw our weapons, Legolas, Aragorn and I an arrow notched onto our bows and Boromir his sword. Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls out his sword.

"Yah!"

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I hear Gimli growl from behind and above me, as I assume he's climbed on top of Balin's tomb.

" **What do you say, nadadith? For our fallen kin?"** I ask as I keep my gaze focused on the door.

I feel him pat my shoulder before he stands ready again. **"Aye, namad. For our fallen kin!"**

The orcs begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces. Legolas, Aragorn and I stand poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots — a shrill cry rings out. He notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn and I shoot.

Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins. A wave of armour-clad Orcs charge towards us, who engage the Orcs. Aragorn, Legolas and I pierce Orcs with our arrows before swapping for our blades. while Boromir smashes another with his sword; Gimli catches one in the stomach.

With a roar, Gandalf launches himself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow. I swing my blades, slashing and killing any orc that comes close before I stop suddenly. Looking up, I see the cave troll barging in, a chain attached to its neck. I have to quickly duck as it swings one of its giant arms, almost catching me and sending me flying.

I jump straight back into the fray, swinging and slicing as I go

I stop as I suddenly hear pained grunts coming from Frodo's direction. Looking around, I freeze as I see a spear sticking out of his chest.

"Frodo. . ."

Merry and Pippin suddenly give out battle cries as they leap onto the trolls head, stabbing it with their swords. Sam shouts for his friend as he tries to rush to him. I shake my head, snapping myself out of my shock as I turn to the troll to see it grabbing Merry and swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. I take out an arrow and aim at the troll, waiting for the right moment. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opens its mouth and tilts its head up. I shoot the arrow up into the brain through the mouth.

The troll stops fighting and its hand fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stares upward, shocked. We all watch and wait, prepared to attack at any moment. However, it gives a long, pained moan, before collapsing to the ground, dead. Pippin is thrown against the floor. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled.

Everyone instantly runs over to Frodo. Aragorn crawls over to him.

"Oh no. . ."

Aragorn rolls him over and to our shock, Frodo groans, gasping for breath.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaim.

Gandalf sighs in relief, as do the rest of us as Frodo sits up, grabbing at where he was stabbed.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn breathes out, not believing what he's seeing.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo pulls apart his shirt and reveals a Mithril shirt. It glimmering at us. I smile as I know it to be the shirt Bilbo received from father all those years ago.

"Mithril!" Gimli breathes out. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Orcs are heard in the distance.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf orders.

We all leave the chamber, with me pausing to retrieve the book Gandalf was reading from, and we all run through the hall we were in before. Looking back, I see us being closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. We're soon surrounded and we stand in a circle, our weapons pointing outwards, the hobbits protected within.

The Orcs snarl and leer. A fiery light suddenly appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions. We are soon left alone to gaze down the fiery hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks.

Gandalf does not respond for a moment. Looking to him, I see he closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again as he opens his eyes.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world."

My eyes go wide, my whole being turning to ice. Durin's Bane. . .the creature Durin the Deathless woke thousands of years ago. The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars.

"This foe is beyond any of you. . .run!"

We don't question him as we bolt off down the hall and come to a small doorway. Gandalf shepherds us through.

"Quickly!"

We enter a passageway and go down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and being in the lead, Boromir nearly falls but Legolas pulls him back. His torch whirls away into the vast underworld beneath.

"Gandalf!"

I look back at them both.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!"

They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face Behind us, the Balrog roars again. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes Aragorn roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!"

Hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face.

"Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roars again and we descend a flight of massive stairs, soon encountering a gap in the stairs. Legolas and I leap and lands on the other side. The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

"Gandalf." I call out to him.

Gandalf leaps after and I wrap my arms around him to steady him. He quickly pats my shoulder in thanks and turns to the others as arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps in front of Merry and Pippin's feet. Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbles down from his ledge.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!"

He leaps across the gap, both of the hobbits in his arms.

An exchange of arrows from Legolas and I follow from the stairs to the ledge, killing the orcs there.

"Sam."

Aragorn pitches Sam to us where he is caught by Boromir. Aragorn then reaches back to pick up Gimli, but he holds up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf."

He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. I pause in my shooting to rush to him, but Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up.

"Not the beard!"

Despite the situation we're in, I have to grin at this. But it is soon wiped away as some of the stone steps on the other side crumble and fall. Aragorn pushes Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of us.

"Steady. Hold on!"

The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble.

"Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" I call out, my arms open and ready to catch my brother.

The duo shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where we are, causing them to fall to us. I manage to catch Aragorn, Boromir doing the same to Frodo.

I look to Aragorn as we pull away. "You alright?"

He nods and quickly kisses my cheek before we run down the stiars as the stone structures collapse behind them.

After a long while of running, we finally round the corner which leads to the bridge, ignoring the fiery hall to our right. Gandalf pauses and points ahead.

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

We all run but soon stop as we turn back to see Gandalf staring at the wall of fire. My eyes widen in shock as a great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head.

It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the rest of us as we turn and run on. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and form a single line to cross the bridge and run up a few stairs towards the exit.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!"

Whipping around at Frodo's call, I see Gandalf has stopped halfway across the bridge, facing the Balrog.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. . ." light shines from his staff as he creates a shield of it around him. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps. Aragorn runs forward. My feet also itching to move forward as I helplessly watch my old friend.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog steps onto the bridge. It brandishes a flaming whip. Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air.

"You — shall not — pass!"

Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge.

The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. I breathe a sigh of relief as he turns to follow us.

The flaming whip suddenly lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him.

"No, no!"

"Gandalf!"

I also rush forward as I see the wizard struggling, only to be caught by Legolas. He stops struggling as he looks to us.

"Fly, you fools!"

Then, to my horror, Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm.

"No! Gandalf!" I cry out as I try to run to the bridge, but Legolas keeps a tight hold of me.

Keeping hold of one of my arms, he wraps an arm around my waist as he has to help me walk out. I also hear Frodo screaming and crying out for Gandalf.

We finally exit Moria where we can stop. All of us showing different signs of emotion. Boromir tries to restrain and console Gimli as the dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow.

Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying.

Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep.

Legolas holds me and I soon break, almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for his strong arms keeping me up. He keeps his arms around me and allows my to wrap my own around him, my hands fisting into his tunic as I cry out my grief on his shoulder. It all becomes too much. Finding out about my uncle's death, the death of Oin and Ori, along with every dwarf I left behind thirty years ago and then for Gandalf to die, the man I admired while growing up, who used to make sparkling butterflies with his magic when I was a child.

"Legolas, get them up." I hear Aragorn call out.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yells to him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Faron, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Managing to calm myself, I pull away from Legolas and thank him for the comfort. He just smiles and squeezes my arms gently before I walk away to my dwarven brother. Kneeling in front of him, I gently lift up his face so I can see him. His dirty cheeks are stained with tears tracks coming from his red eyes. I give him a small, soft smile.

" **It'll be alright. We'll get through this. . .I don't know how, but as long we stick together, we'll get through it."**

He looks to me for a moment and nods, a small watery smile appearing from under his bushy beard. We then both embrace each other tightly, seeking the comfort from one another for our fallen kin. I truly did not know how we would get through this, I barely could when father, Fili and Kili died, but as long as Gimli and I were together, we would be able to get through anything.

* * *

 **:'( I hated writing that as much as I did with the deaths of Thorin, Fili and Kili. . . .this was just a heart wrenching. Okay. Next chapter will be Lothlorien, and I have to say, there's a big surprise waiting for you all in that chapter. Please leave your lovely reviews and I'll see you all next week for the next instalment of Faron's journey.**

 **For the translation in this chapter, there isn't really a translation for what Gimli says to Balin, but I can only imagine it to be something like he hopes Balin has been welcomed into Mahal's Halls and hoping he has found peace.**


	9. Lothlorien

**Hey guys! We're back for another instalment of Faron Friday! Just got to say I am really to thankful to all of you who are still reading on from A Light in the Darkness, love you guys! So, here's the latest chapter, the one I'm sure most have been waiting for!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Guest** \- I am really glad you are enjoying this story, I'm enjoying writing it. But, no your criticism isn't weird at all, I value all criticisms and I do appreciate what you're saying. I just really liked for Faron to take out the troll as, in her eyes, no one messes around with Bilbo's kin and gets away with it. But, don't worry, in the future Faron will have her own little heroin moments. Thanks again for the criticism, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I write, I am hoping you like the little twist at the end of this chapter XD!

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** \- Yup. She's lost her uncle Balin as well as Oin and Ori and then to lose Gandalf as well. Feeling really sorry for the _elleth_. You'll have to read on and see what happens in this chapter.

 **Tibblets** \- Yes, I wasn't happy about going this way, especially with Balin, Oin and Ori, I actually cried when writing that, and then with Gandalf. As for Galadriel knowing things. . .you'll have to read on on and see.

 **kionforever89** \- I know! Poor Faron! My wife, who rereads my chapters for me, said that with everything that she has gone through, she's surprised that Faron hasn't faded yet from heartache. I just said that I think if she didn't have Elrond and Aragorn to help her through the lose of her father and brothers, along with Balin and Dwalin she would have done. And at least she has Gimli to help her right now. As for the surprise, you'll have to see at the end!

 **Applejax XD** \- I know :( Feel sorry for Faron. You'll have to read this chapter for the surprise, and let's just say, it could be one that'll change her life forever!

 **thewolf74** \- It is sad, I did not enjoy writing the chapter, but it had to be done. Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

 **Lothlorien**

It takes us a few days to reach the woods of Lothlorien. As we walk through the trees, I can sense the magic of the elves. As I am looking around, the magic and the woods around me feel comforting and. . .familiar? How can it be familiar if I have never been here before?

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" I hear Gimli say from behind me. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell. . .and are never seen again."

I have to roll my eyes at this. While living in Rivendell, I have often heard about the Lady of Lothlorien and know she's nothing like he says.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I suddenly whip out my bow, an arrow notched onto it and aiming at an elf who has his arrow on me. He seems to look at me in shock and surprise. Why? I do not know.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." a male voice says smugly.

I turn to glare at the voice as Gimli grumbles from beside me, only to freeze as I see the elf. He looks like a male version of myself. . .but, how can that be? Many of the others, whether from our company or not, have noticed the similarities and are staring between us.

The two elves behind the leader looks at me with wide, shocked eyes and. . .is that disbelief I can see? The leader finally looks to me and his eyes narrow for a moment before they also go wide.

"Ca-Calathiel?" he asks as he steps towards me.

I quickly lift my bow, pointing the arrow at him in warning. He stops as the other elves also raise their arrows at me, even more so when Gimli stands close beside me protectively, a hand on his axe. The elf steps back, turning to look at the two behind him, who watch the interaction with surprise, hurt and suspicion on their faces.

The leader just turns and leads us further into the wood. One of the two elves try to get close to me, but I purposely put myself between Gimli and Aragorn, Gimli placing a comforting hand on my arm, growling and glaring at the elf.

The elf looks on with a hurt expression before going back to the other elf, who looks just like him, so I assume they are brothers.

We are lead to a platform that seems to glow in the darkness. The leader turns to Legolas.

 _"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_

 _"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ Legolas replies to him.

I look to Legolas for a moment as he says to elf's name. . .Haldir. . .why is that name so familiar?

 _"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ Haldir says to Aragorn, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Aragorn bows his head in greeting. "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli says in frustration.

Haldir looks to him darkly and says menacingly; "We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

I glare at him from where I stand behind Gimli. Haldir sees this and looks surprised before Gimli replies indignantly;

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul**!"

Aragorn grabs Gimli's shoulder. "That was not so courteous."

Haldir then glances at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." He looks back at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

He walks away, with Aragorn following, no doubt trying to get him to allow us entry. I stand and watch them argue for a while, my attention solely on Haldir, wondering why are he and his name so familiar. I also look over at the two brothers, who I notice glance at me every now and then, they two look familiar, but I have never met any of them before, so how could they be familiar?

"Faron, you alright, lass?" I hear Gimli ask me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Aye, I'm fine."

He looks to me for a moment, not believing what I say, but before he can say anything, Haldir returns, looking less than happy.

"You will follow me."

A caravan of Elves leads us all along a ridge, through the golden woods. We come to the end of the high ridge and look out. A great glade of trees rises above them.

"Caras Galadhon. . ." Haldir says, sounding proud. "the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

We climb a winding way among the great trees, ascending the path until night falls. I look around in awe as the whole area seems to glow in the night, trees, platforms and even the elves seem to glow blue.

I wince slightly as a pain appears in my head, I push it aside as we climb a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue.

Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, we come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before us, leading up a low stair to an archway.

We gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. We all stare in awe. Aragorn touches his head in greeting. I quickly do the same, remembering my manners.

The light dims, and before us the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halt. The stories Elrond and the others had told me about Lady Galadriel were definitely not exaggerated. She exudes an aura of such beauty and grace that it was hard to not be in awe of her. I now know where Arwen got her beauty from.

Celeborn begins to speak; "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

I look down at this; the grief of losing my oldest friend, and those of my kin still haunting me.

"For I much desire to speak with him. . .I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas begins to explain. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bows his head, sadly, I place my hands on his shoulder, squeezing them in comfort, causing him to pat them gratefully.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your hearts, Gimli, son of Glóin and Faron, daughter of Thorin."

The dwarf and I look up as her words. I also notice Haldir staring at me after this.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

The Lady turns her stare to Boromir, who after a moment looks away, weeping. I glance at him, wondering what could have suddenly made him weep.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn asks.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Boromir looks back up at her, unsure.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She then looks at Sam and smiles.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

She then gives a last look at Frodo before we are all lead away.

* * *

After being lead to a giant hollow of a tree, we are then taken to some bathing chambers where we can clean up. After stepping into the nice hot water, I scrub down my body, cleaning myself of the blood, (both orc and a little of my own) dirt and grime, as well as washing my hair.

Once I finish, I dry off, I dress in my Durin blue tunic, light blue laces and the patterns for father, Fili and Kili on the front along with the insignia for the house of Durin, hammer and anvil below a crown and seven stars at the top, are stitched in light blue on the back. I slip on my black leggings and then my brown boots before picking up my things and going back to the tree, where everyone else were already there, beginning to eat some food the elves had brought.

"Here you go, Faron, we saved you some." Sam says while handing me a plate.

I smile at the sweet hobbit before taking the offered plate. "Thank you, Sam."

I sit down and eat, barely picking at the food, still feeling sick with grief, but I manage to force myself to eat. Once I finish, I grab my comb from my pack and walk over to Gimli, my beads in my hand.

"Gimli, could you braid my hair like you used to?" I ask, almost shyly.

It's been a while since I've asked anyone to braid my hair, not since father and my brothers died at least. Gimli just smiles.

"Of course, lass."

He pats the space on the ground in front of him while he's sitting on a log. I smile as I sit cross-legged in front of him, pacing him the comb.

"Can't you do your own hair? You are old enough, are you not?" Boromir asks.

I decide to ignore his ignorance, not having the energy to argue with him at this moment.

"Yes, Boromir, I can. But this is what family do with one another, it's a way we bond with each other. Language is not the only thing that is sacred in dwarven culture, so is a dwarf's hair and beard. The only people allowed to touch a dwarf's hair or beard are themselves, kin, or their one, partner in life. Gimli can touch mine as he is my cousin, as well as my brother. Aragorn would be another as I also class as my brother."

"Dwarves are very secretive, aren't they?" Pippin asks.

I nod. "They are. But they are also the most loyal and caring beings I have come across. If you gain a friendship with a dwarf, then you treasure it, as that friendship will last forever."

The others either nod or smile before getting on with their own thing. Gimli soon finishes my hair and I smile at him.

" _ **Thank you, nadadith."**_ I sign to him.

" _ **You're welcome, namad."**_

I smile as I sit down next to Aragorn, Gimli going under the tree to lay down and sleep.

"How are you doing?" he asks me.

I sigh sadly. "As well as I can, considering."

He nods as he wraps an arm around me and holds me close.

"It's Gimli I feel for more. Balin and Oin were his kin by blood, I was just adopted into the family."

He takes my face in his hands, forcing me to look to him. "Just because you were adopted, it doesn't make you in anyway less family than blood. It just means you were special enough for someone to add you into their lives. That's what you used to tell me, remember?"

I smile as I nod, remembering when he was going through his adolescent years and struggling with thinking he didn't belong with the elves.

"Neither does it make you any less deserving of their grief. I remember the stories you used to tell me about Balin and Oin, and little Ori also. I know I never met the three of them, only getting a glimpse of them seventy seven years ago, but I know they were kind hearted dwarves. I also know they wouldn't want you to feel this way. Okay?"

I nod, a watery smile on my face. He smiles back before pulling me into him as we listen to the elves of Lothlorien singing about Gandalf.

 _"A Olórin i yaresse_  
 _Mentaner i Numeherui_  
 _Tírien i Rómenóri"_

 _"Melme nóren sina_  
 _núra ala_  
 _Eäro"_

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas points out.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

 _"Maiaron i Oiosaila,_  
 _Manan elye etevanne_  
 _Nórie i malanelye?"_

 _"Ilfirin nairelma_  
 _ullume nucuvalme._  
 _Nauva i nauva."_

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." I hear Sam say to Merry. "There should be a verse about them."

I look up as he stands,

"The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green. . ."

Gimli snores loudly from next to Aragorn and I.

"Or after thunder. . .silver showers. . ."

Aragorn turns, annoyed, and swats the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli, which makes me giggle.

"Came falling like a. . .rain of flowers. . ." He squats down again. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

I smile at him. "It certainly was a good attempt, Sam. It was how I remember Gandalf's fireworks to be."

Sam smiles as he continues what he's doing. It's then a Lothlorien elf walks up and bows.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, but Lady Galadriel would like to speak with Faron, daughter of Thorin."

The others look to me while I look to the elf for a moment before nodding and following him. He leads me through the wood before stopping and pointing to some stairs that lead down to a small glade.

"She is waiting."

I nod and thank the elf before walking down the stairs and sure enough, Lady Galadriel is standing before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it, a silver jug in her hands. She still seems to glow with light in the night.

I touch my fingers to my head in greeting. "You wished to see me, My Lady?"

"Yes, my dear. I know you have some questions about your past that no one, not even Mithrandir nor Elrond, have been able to answer. I can provide them for you right now, if you so wish it."

I look to her for a moment in surprise, first wondering how she could know, but then realising her power, I don't question it. And second, wondering how she could provide with with the answers I have not willingly searched for before, but sub consciously wished to know.

"How?"

She walks over to the stand and pours some water into the basin. "The Mirror will allow you to see things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass."

"How do you know it will show me what I want to see if it can show you the present and future also?"

"No one knows for sure what they will see before looking in, but I believe, if you wish it, it will show you what you want to know."

I look to her for another moment, watching as she steps back before slowing stepping towards the basin. Glancing to her once more before looking into the water. At first, all I see is my reflection, but then I get snippets of images running through the water.

I first see a family of five elves, a mother and father with three young boys, the father I see resembles Haldir and the two brothers I saw earlier, and I realise all three are brothers. As I watch the family, I notice the woman is with child. Her belly swollen as it holds the growing babe. The family seem happy, all five positively glowing.

Next, I see the family of five have now become a family of six, a small babe in the arms of the mother. The father is sitting next to the _elleth_ and child, the boys surrounding them both, all looking on at the babe with love and pride exuding from their eyes.

Then, the mother is riding a horse, the child in her arms and guards riding behind them, when suddenly, bandits appear and slaughter all but the babe, who they take with them.

Lastly, the scene that shocks me most, is the bandits sat around a campfire, the _elfling_ lying on the ground nearby when a dozen dwarves show up and fight with the humans, killing them all, before a dam appears and takes the child in her arms. The dam is my mother!

I quickly pull myself away from the stand, staggering back slightly, my breathing quickening as I take in what I have seen. That was my story from my birth to when my mother found me in the clearing.

"I. . .I was born here? Haldir. . .Haldir is my brother?!"

* * *

 **0_0 wow! What a surprise! I hope you enjoyed that, and with finding out about Faron's family! Keep your lovely reviews coming, I love hearing from you all! Also, those that are guests, could you put a name, nickname or some lettering to identify which review goes to which guest, thank you xx.**

 **Translations;**

 _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion._ \- Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

 _Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. -_ Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.

 **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! -** I spit upon your grave!

 _A Olórin i yaresse Mentaner i Numeherui Tírien i Rómenóri_ \- Olórin who once was sent by the Lords of the West To guard the Lands of the East.

 _Melme nóren sina núra ala Eäro_ \- Our love for this land is deeper than the deeps of the sea

 _Maiaron i Oiosaila, Manan elye etevanne Nórie i malanelye? -_ Wisest of all Maiar, what drove you to leave that which you loved?

 _Ilfirin nairelma ullume nucuvalme. Nauva i nauva. -_ Yet we will cast all away rather that submit. What should be shall be?

 **Nadadith** \- Little brother

 **Namad** \- Sister

 _Elleth_ – Female Elf

 _Elfling –_ Elf child


	10. Family

**Oh my goodness! I am so so sorry for this being up late! My head has just been going crazy the past few weeks. First I've been getting writers block, then depression hitting, then being in too much pain to write anything when I did think of how to go with this. But, finally, we have the next chapter up and ready!**

 **Just a note to apologies for my tenses, I know I have a problem with them. I try my best to rectify them, but nothing I do seems to help. Oh well. I just hope you can all understand what I'm saying :D**

 **Another note to say that A Wolf Among Dwarves should be up next within the next few days, and To Love a Son of Durin should be up within the week. . .I hope. Apologies again for A Love Unexpected, having a little bit of difficulty with that, and in so it's unfortunately delaying True Love Conquers all, which I am sorry for.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me through all of this, I really appreciate all of your love and support. I hope you continue to stay with me, love you all so much xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **kionforever89 -** It is isn't it!? Funny enough, this wasn't what I had planned at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to keep it in. So there we have it! Next chapter here for ya!

 **Lola Tudor -** I am glad you loved the chapter! Haldir already knows that she's his sister, or suspects they are, you'll see the reunion in this chapter!

 **thewolf74 -** Yes it is, big shocker. You'll find out in this chapter.

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier -** So am I! It wasn't going to happen at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I had to put it in. And yes, of course she'll be fighitng the Uruk-Hai's. She's not one for sitting idly by while others do the dirty work.

 **NorthWest9 -** Oh! I'm glad you're loving it so much! I also love that Faron is finally finding out about her birth family, it's about time she got some happiness in life, don't you think? And don't worry, her and Legolas will be getting a lot closer as the journey goes on ;-)

 **CrystalVixen93 -** I'm glad you're loving it, here's the next chapter!

 **Applejax XD -** Yup, Haldir is her brother! Along with Orophin and Rumil of course!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 -** Glad you did! Here's the next chapter for ya!

* * *

 **Family**

My mind was reeling with what I just heard. . .before I had no intentions on finding my birth family, but, they're here! All this time they were living just days South of Erebor. I even remember us passing the wood when we were driving out of the Lonely Mountain by Smaug. . .the many chances I could have had on seeing them was insane to me.

"I. . .I have a family. . .after all this time. . .I have a family. . ."

"Of course you have had a family. Whether it be your birth family here, or the dwarves that took you in, you have always had a family, no matter where you were or who you were with. You have always been loved, never forget that."

I smile and shake my head. "I will never forget it. Even though there have been many trials and tribulations in my past, I have never been without love and affection from my family."

Galadriel smiles. "Which I am sure your birth parents will be eternally grateful for."

I give another smile before it falters after thinking about what I saw in the mirror.

"In the mirror, I saw the deaths of my mother and her guard before I was taken, what happened after?"

Galadriel's face turns sad as she leads me to a stone bench and we sit together. "When your mother was attacked, one of the guards was ordered to ride back with haste to inform us on what had happened. Your father rode out with a few of his men and found the bodies of your mother and the guards, but they could not find you. After we held the funeral for your mother, your father spent many, many days searching for you. Not once did it occur to your father that the dwarves of Erebor had found you and taken you in. If he had known where you were, nothing would have stopped him from bringing you home.

"After many years of searching proved futile, your father was reluctant to believe that you would never be found. His grief became too much and he soon faded, leaving your three brothers in the care of myself and my husband. Over the years, your brothers had pushed aside their own grief and grew stronger in their training and became the _ellons_ they are today. But not once did they forget the love of their parents, nor of the love they had for their lost sister."

By the time she finishes the story, I feel the tears falling down my face. Before I have never wanted to know whether I still had a family somewhere as I was happy with the family I did have. But now. . .not that I know I have. . .I had a mother and father that loved me until their last moments and I've got three brothers. . .three older brothers. . .

As I start to feel my heart soar, it suddenly plummets back to the ground as I think of Fili and Kili, my little brothers. How can I start to even think about building a relationship with the three elves? I'd be betraying their memory. . .I already had my brothers, and I've got Gimli also. . .I can't betray the love and kindness the dwarves gave me over two hundred years ago. . .

"I know what you are thinking." Galadriel suddenly speaks, pulling me from my thoughts as I look to her. "You would not be betraying anyone. I am sure your dwarven family would be happy to know that you have found your birth family."

"I'm sure you're right. I'm sure they would be happy. But, I just can't get the thoughts from my mind. I would really love to get to know my brothers, and to know my parents from them. But on the other hand. . ."

She gently takes my hand and holds it in hers. "I understand. Think it over. You will be resting here for a few days, you do not have to decide anything right now. Talk it over with Gimli, I am sure he will help you with any decision you have to make. And I am also here if you need someone to talk with."

I smile. _"Le hannon,_ _Hiril vuin."_

She smiles as she nods her head to me. "In the meantime, I will keep Haldir, Rumil and Orophin away until you have come to a decision."

"Rumil and Orophin? Are they my other brothers?"

She nods. "They are. Orophin is the oldest of you four, and then Rumil, Haldir and lastly, you Calathiel." I look to her as she says this, remembering Haldir calling me that before. "Now, go and get some rest. You have had a very trying few days."

I smile and bow to her as I stand and make my way back to the tree, my mind full and whirring with so many thoughts, it is a wonder I am still on my feet. Arriving back to the others, I see everyone is asleep apart from Legolas, who is sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the roots. He stands as I come into view and walks over.

"Faron, are you alright? You look a little pale."

I give a small smile. "I am fine, Legolas. I just. . .have a lot I need to think about."

He nods, a slight frown on his handsome face. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

My smile widens at his thoughtfulness. "At the moment, no. This is something I need to work through myself. . .and possibly with Gimli. But, thank you for asking. I am going to get some sleep."

He bows his head slightly. "Sleep well, Faron."

"And you, Legolas."

I walk past him and go under the tree where I sit with my back against the bark at Gimli's feet. I sit and watch him sleep for a few moments, hoping that Galadriel is right and that he will support me in my decisions and be happy for me. I also think of Uncle Dwalin and what he would think about all of this once he finds out. I just sigh as I cross my arms over my chest, lay my head back and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep with my family in my thoughts.

* * *

"Faron. Wake up, Faron. It's time for breakfast." I hear Aragorn's voice pulling me from sleep.

Opening my eyes, I smile as I see him standing over me.

"Good morning." I say with a yawn as I stretch, feeling my joints creaking and popping into place.

He grins. "Good morning. I do not think sleeping while sitting up was such a good idea."

I chuckle as I accept his hand in standing and stretch, groaning at my popping joints. Aragorn's right, sleeping like that wasn't a good idea. I walk with him to the others and sit next to Gimli as we eat. Once we finish, I ask Gimli if we can talk, agreeing we find a small clearing away from the others where we can speak in privacy.

"Is everything alright?" Gimli asks as we sit on a bench.

"To be honest, Gimli. . .I don't know. I found something out last night that changes a lot of things."

"What is it?"

I take in a deep breath and tell him how I met with Galadriel and explained what I saw when I looked into the mirror. His eyes seem to go wider at every word I say to him.

"Y-You have a family here?" he asks once I've finished.

I nod. "Yes. I was born here and I have three older brothers."

He goes quiet for a moment as he looks away. "Wow. . .that's. . .that's really something. . .what are you going to do?"

I sigh. "I don't know. . .I really don't. . .I would like to get to see them and get to know them. But. . .I don't want it to feel as though I would be betraying or abandoning my parents, Dis, Fili and Kili, you and the others who have been there for me my whole life."

Gimli shakes his head as he takes one of my hands into both of his. "Now, Faron, we both know that isn't true. You would be betraying no one. Thorin and Rala would both be proud and happy to know that you finally know where you were born, and have found your birth family. As for the lads, well of course they would be pleased for you. Those two looked up to you, they always did and would always be happy for you no matter what happened. As for me, I'm also happy for you. You're my cousin, my **namad** , no matter what you may decide to do, you always will be my **namad**."

I smile as I embrace Gimli, tears coming to my eyes. Even though he may deny it later, Gimli has always had a soft heart and has been there for me countless times before. I do believe him. I believe that my family would be happy for me. As long as I was happy, that would be all that mattered to them.

"Thank you, Gimli. It makes me happy to hear you say that."

"Of course. You know that I love you." he kisses my cheek as he pulls away and smiles at me. "So, what are you going to do?"

I think it over for a moment before nodding with a smile. "I think. . .I will talk to them before we leave and start to build on a relationship between us."

He smiles. "Good choice. And no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

I just smile and nod as we spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

The next day, I find Galadriel and ask her if she could show me where my brothers are living. She smiles and happily shows me to their home in the trees. As I follow her, I can feel my nerves starting to get to me. I have not felt this nervous or anxious in a long time as many questions run through my mind. What will they think of me? Will they like me? Will they hate me? Would they push me aside because of my upbringing?

' _Calm your mind, young one.'_ I hear Galadriel's thoughts in my mind. _'They won't push you away. It will ease their hearts to know that you have been well looked after. Do not worry yourself so.'_

I take in a deep breath at her words as they calm me. One step at a time Faron, that's all it takes.

After some time, Galadriel leaves me on a ledge outside of a house. I stare at the door for a while, just gathering up the last bit of courage I have to walk up to the door and knock. Hearing footsteps coming closer, before the door opens and Haldir is standing there, a look of shock and surprise coming over his face as he sees me.

"Lady Faron. What a pleasant surprise to see you. What can I do for you?"

I just smile at my older brother. "I think we can do away with the pleasantries Haldir. Family don't need such titles after all, do we?"

His eyes seem to go wide more and I see his body stiffen slightly. "Family? Y-You remember?"

"Thanks to some help from Galadriel, yes."

He stares at me for a moment before he smiles and steps out, pulling me into an embrace. I pause for a moment before I wrap my own arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. Even though Haldir was still a complete stranger to me, this felt right. To be held like this by my blood brother. . .it feels so right.

" _Who is at the door, Haldir?"_ I someone ask in elvish from inside.

Looking to the door, I see one of the two elves from yesterday standing there just staring at us.

" _Calathiel? Is it really you?"_

" _It is. But please, it is just Faron for now. This is all still new to me."_

He bows his head, I can see the disappointment in his eyes but he still has a smile.

" _Of course, my apologies. Please, come on in."_

I smile as I walk inside with them both following me in. I look around to see us in a circle room, which looks to be a living area with a sofa and chairs, a bookshelf, a few doors which I assume lead off into bedrooms and a bathroom and also a balcony which looks out onto the trees.

Sitting in one of the chairs, is the last elf that was with Haldir. He looks to be the oldest of the three _ellons_ , so I assume he's Orophin. As soon as he sees us walk in, he stands and comes to greet us.

" _My Lady Faron, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

I have to smile again. These elves with their titles.

" _Please, as I told Haldir, family do not need such titles."_

He smiles back at me. _"You remember us?"_

" _I remember some things. Galadriel showed me the past and what happened. I am sorry the three of you had to suffer so."_

Haldir walks over and puts an arm around my shoulders. _"There is no need to apologise, Faron. You were not at fault, you were barely a year old at the time."_

Orophin walks over and talks my hands. _"Haldir is right. You were only an infant when naneth died, and missing when adar faded. We should be rejoicing that we are together once again."_

I smile as tears appear in the corner of my eyes before I step forward and wraps my arms around him. I feel his arms fold around me tightly, bringing me as close to him as possible. Then I feel Haldir and Rumil join in the embrace. It is now, I start to feel the pain and scaring that has been in my heart for seventy seven years finally start to heal, a warmth I have not felt since the deaths of my father, brothers and Dis. After grieving for so long, I can finally see the light in the darkness.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Again, I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully it shouldn't happen again. Please leave your lovely reviews, I appreciate them all! Xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Ellon_ – male elves

Le hannon, Hiril Vuin – Thank you, My Lady

 **Namad** – Sister

 _Naneth -_ Mother

 _Adar - Father_


	11. Parting of Ways

**Hey there all! Sorry I'm a few days late with this, just taking me a while to get it perfect and I think it's as perfect as it can be. Please enjoy xx**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier –** It's not a bittersweet reunion. It's just her brothers being polite with using such titles, especially if they know she was raised by a former King. But since she's told them to do away with titles, they won't do it again. As for Boromir. . .you'll find out today.

 **BigBangVIP -** :D So am I! I'm so happy I decided to put this in!

 **Rohirrim Girl 2187 –** It came as a shock to me when I started planning Faron's future, but I'm glad this has happened. Maybe it'll help Faron to finally move on. As for Haldir. . .admittedly, I'm not sure what's going to happen. We'll just have to find out.

 **Lola Tudor (Guest) –** So do I, it was really sweet! After over two hundred years, they're finally together again!

 **AndurilofTolkien –** Thanks!

 **kionforever89 –** So am I. I'm sure this will be just the thing Faron needs to help her heal. Along with a certain blond hair prince. . .

 **Always1997 –** Just let them out and say you're cutting onions lol!

 **MajesticLunicorn (Guest) –** Wow, I hope you didn't lose out on much sleep while reading Faron's story. Yes, I do remember you from Wolf Among Dwarves, and I have yet to make up my mind whether I would continue that into the Lord of the Rings. Will probably figure something out as I go on with the story.

I hate their deaths as well. I can't watch those moments because I cry. I've not seen Rogue One so I won't get the reference

Thank you! I'm glad you're liking this and also glad it all makes sense

I also love the moments with Haldir and Faron. And to think at one point that wasn't even going to happen. I only had the idea of making Faron Haldir, Rumil and Orophin's sister halfway through A Light in the Darkness and it wouldn't leave, so I decided to work a way to fit it in, and I'm glad I did :D

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli know about her past, especially Gimli, and the others know thanks to the confrontation between Faron and Boromir in chapter 5 I think it is, maybe 6 after the fight between the two.

And I will be keeping it up, I'm glad you love it as much as you are! And I really can't imagine what your voice sounds lik lol.

* * *

 **Parting of the Ways**

Over the next week while in Lothlorien, I spend my time divided between the Fellowship and my brothers, who I have become close with already. After an emotional reunion on the first day, we sat and I told them everything of my life, how I was found by mother and raised by her and Thorin in Erebor until the Sacking, the time spent in the wild and then the hundred years or so in Ered Luin, my life with my little brothers and then to the journey to take back Erebor.

To say my fears of them not accepting me due to being raised by dwarves was silly of me. They were grateful that, even through the struggles, I had a good life, a good family and was well looked after. They were really grateful to the dwarves for giving me a loving home.

During that time, Gimli and I had found some time alone so we can go through the book Gandalf was reading through in Moria. I was barely able to read through the first line as I instantly recognised Ori's handwriting and knew that the skeleton laid against Balin's tomb, was little Ori. Taking in a deep breath, I read aloud on the battle to retake Moria and how Balin became Lord of Moria once the battle was won.

As we continued reading, I shed a tear as he explained how Balin had been shot in Dimril Dale as he went to look into Mirrormere. They killed the orc but were soon set upon by many more. After rescuing Balin's body, they barred the gates, but hope was failing them.

The last few pages spoke of how Oin had left with four others to check the west gate, the four other dwarves returned after Oin had been taken by the water. Once he heard this, Gimli took in a sharp breath and I could tell he was trying not to break. I just wrapped an arm around him as I continued reading, soon coming to the part Gandalf had read in Moria.

Once we finished, I closed the book and we held each other close as we wept for our fallen kin. All I kept thinking about was the others at home, waiting and hoping for some good news from Moria. They were all going to be crushed, especially Dori. . .that dwarf practically raised Ori since their parents died when he was still a dwarfling and became mother and father to both lads. . .how in the world was I going to explain this to him?

* * *

Soon enough, the day came for us to leave. Waking up just before dawn, I pack up my packs before helping the others. Once we're all ready, The elves take us to the river Anduin. Galadriel soon arrive on an elegant ship which is carved in the likeness of a swan.

As we stand in line, green cloaks are fastened around us, held together by silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Legolas and I shift parcels into one of the three boats provided by the Galadhrim. Legolas holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread." he takes a bite of it. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He walks up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits and I alone.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks Pippin as he sits next to him.

"Four." Pippin replies before he burps, which makes me giggle.

Walking back on shore, I walk over to my three brothers, wishing I didn't have to leave them again, but I knew I can't stay, not now anyway.

" _So. . .I have to leave you once again."_ I say sadly to them.

" _It will not be for long, sister."_ Orophin replies. _"At least this time, we know you're alive."_

Rumil nods in agreement. _"That is true. When this is all over, we can be a family again."_

I smile as I hug him, receiving a hug in return. When I was younger, I always used to say I never wanted to meet my birth family, as I was so happy with the family I was adopted into, but I am so happy to have been given the opportunity to meet and know the family I was born to. No one can ever replace the love I was given by Fili and Kili, but in the space of a few short days, I had been given just as much love by my three older brothers. I think that feeling is something that I have been unknowingly craving since their passing, and these few days will be those I will treasure for the rest of my life.

"Faron, it's time." Legolas says as he walks over.

I smile as I turn to him. "I will be right there."

He nods as he joins the others as I turn back to my brothers.

" _Before I go, there's something I need you to do for me."_

" _Anything."_ Orophin promises.

I take out Ori's book from my pack nearby and hand it over. _"Please, take good care of this. It is precious to Gimli and I, I don't want to see it damaged any more than it already is."_

Orophin gently takes it from me. _"We will keep it safe, I assure you."_

I smile as I hug them all once more.

" _We'll see each again soon, I promise."_ Haldir reassures me as I hold him close.

I nod as I kiss his cheek when pulling away. _"I will hold you to that."_

He smiles as I kiss them all once more before joining the others by the boats as Galdriel is handing out gifts to everyone.

She smiles as she turns to me, being the last one to receive a gift. "My gift for you, Calathiel, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

I gape in awe as I take the stunning bow, running my fingers over it, but as I finger the string of my own bow over my chest, I have to shake my head.

"It is a lovely bow, My Lady, and while I appreciate the gesture, I cannot accept it. My own bow was made by my father. With it being one of the last things I had from him, and having served me well for so long, I cannot part with it."

She gives me a warm and understanding smile as she takes the bow back. "I understand, my child. I know how much you looked up to Thorin Oakenshield, and I would not want you to part with anything that is associated with him. Perhaps you would accept some advice as a parting gift?"

I nod. "Of course, My Lady."

She gently lays a hand on my shoulder. "You have spent too much of your life in sorrow and despair, it is time for you to come into the light once more and allow your heart to heal. You have a long life ahead of you, do not let the darkness of the past fill you so, you have so much left to live for."

I smile at her. "Thank you, My Lady. I will hold what you said close, and I appreciate your help."

"You are welcome. I am just happy to see you with us once more." she leans over and places a feather light kiss on my brow. "Now, go in peace. We await your return."

I bow to her before turning to the boats, Legolas helping me into the one with him and Gimli, both of us helping the dwarf in before Legolas paddles through the water, along with Aragorn and Boromir who are controlling the other two with the hobbits.

Looking back to shore, I see my three brothers standing together and watching me. I continue to watch them until they leave my sight. I turn back to face ahead, a lone tear rolling down my cheeks. I have a feeling that I am not going to see them again, that maybe I won't survive this quest long enough to return, but I choose not to listen to those feelings.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Legolas looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asks me softly.

I smile at him. "I am fine. I am just thinking of things I should not be."

He nods as he gives my shoulder a squeeze in comfort before letting go to use both hands to paddle.

"You will see them again, lass, you'll see." Gimli says from in front, reaching back to take my hand.

I smile as I squeeze his hand in thanks before pulling away. We are silent once more until Gimli speaks up.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asks.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Legolas and I smile at each other before I lean forward and wrap my arms around my **nadadith**.

"She's not an elf witch after all is she? Unless she's put some sort of spell on you to make you fall madly in love with her."

He just grumbles at my teasing, slapping my hands away, causing me to giggle as I sit back.

* * *

After a night's rest, during which I overhear Boromir still suggesting (demanding in my opinion), to take the Ring to Gondor. And then berating my brother on not accepting who he truly is. Aragorn soon ends the conversation by saying he wouldn't take the ring within a hundred leagues of Boromir's city.

As we are in the boats, I keep a close eye on the Gondorian, not having liked him the moment I first met him at the council.

Looking ahead, I smile as I see Argonath. Two majestic statues, which proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Looking over to Aragorn, I smile knowing that these are statues of his kin from many years ago. He catches me smiling at him and offers me his own as we sail past the statues.

Some distance away, just before a great, roaring waterfall, Aragorn gives the order for us to make land. As the boats hit the gravel beach, I get out and help pull the boats further onto land and then help unload them, gently placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder as I walk past him, noticing him glancing at Boromir.

Once we have made camp, I sit beside Gimli by the fire, Pippin next to him and Sam behind us. Legolas stands apart from us as he watches the forest.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn informs us.

Gimli has a disagreement about this plan. "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin looks up in alarm while I just roll my eyes.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

I bite my tongue to hold back my laughter as Gimli grumbles indignantly. "Recover my. . .?! Phrrr!"

"We should leave now." I hear Legolas say to Aragorn.

Looking to the elf, I see him having a look of panic in his eyes.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. . .I can feel it."

Legolas's gaze wanders over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled among their needles. Following his gaze, I can also sense a shadow and a darkness in my mind.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli grumbles to Pippin.

Merry returns, dumping some wood for the campfire before he looks around.

"Where's Frodo?"

This causes all of us to jump up. Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Looking over camp, I notice Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage, however there is no sign of the Gondorian. I look to Aragorn, who also looks to me once he notices.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Aragorn. We need to find Frodo, now."

He nods and orders the hobbits to stay at camp while he, Legolas, Gimli and I rush off in search of our Ring Bearer.

* * *

After splitting up to find Frodo, and having no success, I stop as I suddenly hear the sound of swords clashing against each other. Running towards the sound, I meet up with Legolas and Gimli as we reach some ruins. I take out my dual knives as I see Aragorn battling against hundreds of Uruk-hai's. Legolas takes out his new bow and starts shooting them while Gimli and I swing our blades, killing those nearby.

"Aragorn! Go!" I shout out to my brother, covering for him as he runs past me.

I spin and swing my knives around, slicing through flesh as I go, killing many of the Uruk-hai's around. As I kill another, I whip around as I hear three loud horn blasts pierce through the air.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas calls out.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaims as he runs off.

Legolas, Gimli and I continue fighting off the Uruk's around us as they begin to thin out. Once the final creature has been killed I run in the direction Aragorn left, worrying for my brother. I soon come to a stop as I see Aragorn kneeling over a dying Boromir as he's struggling for breath, three arrows sticking out of his body. I know Boromir and I have had our differences, but I would never have wished this to happen.

Legolas and Gimli soon arrive, Legolas standing beside me as we watch the two men sadly, while Gimli bows his head in sadness.

Aragorn soon stands after placing a brotherly kiss on Boromir's head after he passes.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Hearing the tears in his voice, I walk over and wrap an arm around him in comfort. I feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"He died a warriors death. We can at least take some comfort in that."

He nods as he places a kiss on my head before he and Legolas carry Boromir's body back to the beach. I look around as they gently lay him down.

"Where are the hobbits?"

Aragorn proceeds to tell us how Boromir died trying to protect Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-hai's, but after he was brought to his knees by the arrows, they were taken. He had also let Frodo go. Looking across the river, I see Frodo and Sam in one of the boats, almost at the other side.

As we begin to prepare one of the boats to lay Boromir's body in, I take Aragorn aside to wrap his wounds. Noticing his lip bleeding and a cut on his arm. Dabbing at his lip with a wet cloth, he tries to pull away until I grip his chin in my hand, keeping him still.

"Stop moving. Mahal, you are just as bad as when you were thirteen."

He gives me a small smile. "I wasn't that bad."

"Mhm. Sure you weren't." finishing with his lip, I check the cut on his arm, which luckily doesn't need stitching, so I just clean it, apply a salve and bandage it. "There, done."

He places a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, _Muinthel._ "

I smile as I pack up my medicinal supplies before checking over Legolas and Gimli for injuries. Apart from a few bruises and scratches, they seem to be fine.

After laying Boromir in the boat along with his shield and the broken horn, we say a quick prayer for him before pushing him into the river. As I watch the boat floating along, I cannot help but think of the time I saw him as a baby while visiting Ecthelion. The little bairn crawling around at my feet.

I bow my head as the boat tips over the falls, at least he will now be safe in the arms of his mother and grandfather now.

Legolas shoves the last boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

We turn back to Aragorn, who stands still and says nothing as he watches the two hobbits on the other side.

"You mean not to follow them?" I ask him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli grumbles as he walks over.

The three of us stand before Aragorn, me in between elf and dwarf, as he stands and places a hand on each of their shoulders as he looks to us all.

"Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli places a hand on his forearm. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

He moves away and grabs his dagger to sheath. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

He looks to us before he runs off into the trees. Legolas, Gimli and I look at each other, grinning.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheers as he runs after the Dunedain, Legolas following.

I look back to the eastern shore as I think of Frodo and Sam, wandering into the unknown without us.

" **Adad** , please, watch over my friends." I say as I look to the sky.

"Faron!"

I look back to see Legolas waiting for me. I grin as I run to him, both of us running to catch up to Aragorn and Gimli. I may not be able to protect Frodo and Sam, but I will not leave Merry and Pippin behind.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. That's the end of Fellowship of the Ring! Onwards to the Two Towers! Please keep leaving all your lovely reviews xx**


	12. Uruk Hunting

**Hey guys! Here is the start of Two Towers! I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but I've tried to add some things into it to lengthen it a bit more. Hope it's good enough for you all.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – Well luckily, they never have the time to find that out thanks to Eomer!

 **BurnedSpy** – Well, here it is! Hope you like it!

 **Kionforever89** – Yeah, my emotions went haywire when I was writing that chapter as well. For Faron, family is the most important thing for her, so finding her blood brothers is a big thing for her.

 **MajesticLunicorn** – Ha! Well that was good timing then!

I think it's sweet too, as I've said before, it wasn't going to happen at first until the idea came to me so I found a way to put it in. And I'm glad I did.

As much as I love that Faron has found her brothers, I didn't want their reunion to drag on and thought a short, simple, sweet reunion would be good for her. It seemed like a good place to end it.

Don't worry, I will keep writing!

 **Rohirrim Girl 2187** – I'm glad they've found each other and her brothers accept her no matter what. I also get sad by Boromir's death.

 **TheStoryDreamer (for Chapter 1)** \- :D! I'm glad you do! That was my wife's idea and I'm glad it worked well!

 **TheStoryDreamer** – I'm glad you think so, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Uruk Hunting**

For the past few days, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I have been chasing after the Uruks that killed Boromir and have taken Merry and Pippin captive, but so far we have come up empty. We haven't stopped for anything apart from to drink from our water skins.

Every so often, I can hear Gimli grumbling away from behind me, which causes me to grin as I know he is not used to travelling as we have been. Being used to staying in either Ered Luin or in Erebor while doing his duties. This journey will be, as far as I know, the biggest he has been on, having been too young to join us to reclaim Erebor. Due to this reason, I stay by my **nadadith** as much as I can as we run.

Aragorn leads the way, stopping every so often as he surveys the land around us, by either dropping onto the ground, with his ear pressed into the earth as he listens for the orcs thundering footfalls, or examining the dirt for footprints or disturbance in the rock and foliage.

Legolas and I keep to the middle of the group, Legolas stopping to look back to Gimli and I to make sure we're alright and are keeping up.

* * *

On the third day of our hunt, I look up to see Aragorn is lying down with his ear pressed to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

He runs off. Legolas turns back to Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli!"

I stop and wait for him as he stands beside me.

"Three day's and night's pursuit. . .no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

"We'll find them soon, **nadadith**." I say as we move on. "We have to."

We spend the rest of the day running across plains and hills, following Aragorn's lead. Every now and then I look back and wait for Gimli to catch up.

Legolas and I soon enter a valley and see Aragorn bending down, we almost run past him before he stops us.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Looking to his hand, we see a leaf brooch from the cloaks we were gifted by Galadriel. My heart soars in hope.

"They may yet be alive."

Aragorn nods to me as he stands. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!"

Gimli stumbles and rolls to the ground.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouts to him.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

I just grin as I run on after Legolas and Aragorn. The four of us come over a hill and pause, gazing across the plains.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn says. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas runs on ahead and stands on a small hill to scan the landscape before him.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman."

Now that we know which way they are going, we continue on Northeast, running through the day and night. As dawn approaches, a red sun rises behind us.

Legolas stops as he looks to the sun. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

We stop in the middle of the plains as Aragorn goes to his knees to scan the ground before the sound of horses are heard. Looking to the left, I can see between fifty and a hundred riders coming towards us. We all hide behind a large boulder until they charge past.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn asks as we come out of hiding.

At a signal from the leader, the riders make a quick turn and head towards us, encircling all of us. I have to smile at myself as I am reminded of my first visit to Rivendell with my kin. As the riders stop, they point their spears at us.

The leader rides through and addresses us.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli says.

The leader gets off his horse and strides over. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder to stop him from doing anything to get us in trouble.

"I would cut off your head, _dwarf,_ if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

I glare at him as he says this and within seconds, I have my bow out and an arrow notched onto it and pointing at the man. Legolas does the same, also feeling the need to protect the dwarf.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" I growl at him. No threatens my kin and gets away with it!

I can feel and sense the tension from the other riders as they come closer, the spears closest to me coming within inches of my skin. Aragorn lowers my arm, while giving Legolas and I a look for me to keep calm. I keep the bow lowered but don't put it away as I keep my glare on the leader.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm and Faron, daughter of Thorin of Erebor." The leader glances to me for a moment. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The leader removes his helmet and I instantly recognise him to be Eomer, son of Eomind and Theodwyn, my old friends before they died.

The spears are withdrawn and I put away my bow and arrow.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

Poisoned? I instantly worry for Theoden, who I have known since he was a small child.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Èomer gives Legolas and I meaningful looks. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

I just scoff at this. Me a spy? Really?

Aragorn speaks up, drawing Eomer's attention from us. "We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

I panic at this. If the Uruk's have been destroyed, then what of Merry and Pippin.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?!" Gimli exclaims, having the same thoughts as me.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive." He points to some smoke in the distance. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" I ask, not wanting to believe it.

Eomer nods at me, his eyes full of grief, sorrow and regret. "I am sorry."

I feel Legolas lay a hand on my shoulder to give me some comfort.

Èomer whistles. "Hasufel! Haleth! Arod!"

Three horses appear, two brown and one white.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters." he nods. "Farewell."

Èomer mounts his horse.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The four of us look on as the Riders depart. I look to Aragorn.

"We're going to try to find them, aren't we? They have to be alive."

He nods. "We'll find them, muinthel _,_ don't worry."

He mounts Hasufel, one of the brown ones and Legolas mounts Arod, the white one and I help Gimli up behind him before mounting Haleth and we ride up the hill where we see the burning corpses of the Uruks. As we dismount, Gimli starts going through the pile with his axe for a while before he pulls out a charred belt.

". . .It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas bows his head and closes his eyes. _"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath."_

I also bow my head, a hand over my mouth as I try not to let my tears fall. How could we fail those poor hobbits? Aragorn kicks at an orc helmet. He yells as if physically injured as he falls to his knees. I walk over and kneel next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as I hold him.

"We failed them." Gimli says sadly.

Aragorn pulls away from me as he looks to the side, following his gaze, I see tracks which has caught his attention.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." Aragorn starts to follow the tracks, with Legolas, Gimli and I behind him. "Their hands were bound." he picks up a broken rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. . .they were followed." We follow Aragorn as he runs forward. "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into. . .Fangorn Forest."

We look up into a very dense forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asks.

As I look to the forest, I don't know which would have been better. Being with the Uruks, or in this forest. . .

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Next we're into Fangorn and Gandalf! Oh my goodness I can't wait for that! Keep leaving your lovely reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadadith** \- little brother

 _Muinthel_ \- sister

 _"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath."_ (May they find peace in death.)


	13. Gandalf the White

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this is quite late up, lost my mojo for a bit, but it's just come back from vacation and can hopefully get right back into it. I'm going to be rewarding your patience by uploading twice today. Get this up, finish the next chapter and get that up soon after. So, in about an hour or two, be ready for chapter 14 as well. Xx**

 **Review responses:**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – Gandalf is in this chapter and Rohan will be the next one x

 **kionforever89** – No, they won't be seeing the body. I think they go a bit further away from the body to be honest, other wise they might have seen it. Or they saw it and said nothing

 **. 7902** – I am glad you're enjoying this story so much and hope you will continue to do so xx

 **MajesticLunicorn** – I hate time zones. Can be a pain in the backside sometimes. It all made sense, don't worry lol x

It's cold enough to get snow, but we hardly ever do, unfortunately. Not like in the olden days when snow used to be up to people's knees, according to my mum and dad.

Yeah, I've noticed that as well. Probably just a continuity error

Hmm. . .celebrities that Faron should look like. . .I've never really thought about it before. . .but, if I had to choose, I would have to say Alyssa Milano, aka Phoebe from Charmed. To me, she's got that etheral beauty that I would think of for Faron. Especially in the episode when she is a goddess.

Hmm. . .I might be cheeky and say Gandalf. :D!

Yeah, I remember reading it already.

 **BobandJerry –** Erm. . .what? I'm assuming that means you are enjoying this?

* * *

The four of us have gone into Fangorn Forest and are already pretty deep into it. I watch Gimli as he licks some liquid from a leaf before spitting it back out.

"Orc blood!"

I grimace as I follow Legolas and Aragorn across a stream and further in slightly before Aragorn kneels down.

"These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close in here." Gimli grumbles from behind us.

I look around the forest as I all sorts of emotions coming from the trees. "This forest is old. . .very old. Full of memory. . .and anger."

There's a sudden groaning sound coming from the trees.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas says as we all look around.

"Gimli!" I hear Aragorn exclaim.

Hearing a surprised grunt coming from Gimli, I look around to see his axe raised in defence.

"Lower your axe."

"Oh!" he lowers the axe.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas says to him. "The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

I grin at this as I walk on.

 _"Aragorn, Faron, nad no ennas!"_ Legolas suddenly says as he strides ahead slightly.

 _"Man cenich?"_ Aragorn and I ask as we catch up to him.

"The White Wizard approaches."

Legolas nods his head behind us to the right. None of us look around, but I can now sense where he is.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn informs us.

The silence from then is so deafening, I can hear the slightest noise, whether it be Aragorn unsheathing his sword slightly, the creaking of Gimli's leather gloves as he tightens his hold on his axe, or the ruffle of the feather as Legolas and I finger our arrows, ready to shoot at the wizard.

"We must be quick."

The four of us quickly turn around to attack, but are blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

Gimli cries out as he throws a throwing axe, which Saruman deflects with his staff, along with the arrows Legolas and I fire. Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes hot in his grasp.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." Saruman says.

I growl slightly as he mentions our friends.

"Where are they?!" I shout.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn steps forward slightly. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

As the light dims, my mouth drops in shock and surprise, my heart stopping and I have to hold onto Aragorn to stop my legs from giving out as I see, not Saruman, but Gandalf, dressed in white robes! His hair and beard are also white, but he stills has the kind eyes and kind face I had always put to Gandalf.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn gasps, obviously in as much shock as I.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologises.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell!" Aragorn points out.

"Through fire. And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn steps up to the wizard. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf looks to him in confusion for a moment. "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli exclaims, sounding choked up.

" _I_ am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

I walk up to my old friend, now the White Wizard, still in shock at seeing him alive and well right in front of me. After seeing the deaths of my family, and finding out about my kin in Moria, seeing another person I care so much die. . .it was too much for me to bear, and now he's alive!

I just smile as I wrap my arms around him in an embrace, my smile widening as I feel his own wrap around me, holding me close.

"Oh Gandalf. . .My heart soars at seeing you alive once more."

"As does mine to see you safe, my dear. I am sorry of the heartache I caused you."

I just smile as I pull away, kissing his cheek as I do so. "There is no need for apologies, my old friend. You are here now, that is all that matters."

He smiles before the five of us begin walking through the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf informs us.

Gimli's eyes go wide at this. "Edoras? That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with Theoden." I say to Gandalf, knowing that he is also a good friend of the King.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested. . ."

The rumbling of the trees make Gimli stop his complaining.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn speaks up, a hint of humour in his voice.

Gandalf leans to him. "Hmm?"

"You still speak in riddles."

Aragorn, Gandalf and I laugh at this.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asks. "Oh, that's good. . ."

Gandalf continues on with Aragorn following.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

I laugh again as we make our way out. After retrieving our horses, Gandalf whistles piercingly. An answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plains to our left.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas gasps.

The horse stops in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

After this, we all mount up and ride across the plains, on our way to Edoras.

* * *

We stop to rest that night. I lay next to Gimli, looking up at the stars, not able to sleep as Aragorn walks past me and stands next to Gandalf.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape." Gandalf begins talking. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives."

Looking up at this, I see both men eyeing each other.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose.

"But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Gandalf looks back to Aragorn.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He is not alone. Sam went with him."

Gandalf looks surprised by this for a moment, before a smile appears on his face. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

As they go quiet, I lay and think about what they just said. Rumour of Aragorn may have reached Sauron, but over my dead body will he ever hurt him. I've already lost two little brothers, I'm not about to lose a third to anyone. I will protect Aragorn with my dying breath if I have to.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Gandalf is back! Next, we will be arriving in Rohan and freeing Theoden from Saruman's hold, so stay tuned for that. The next chapter, like I said before, should be up within about an hour or two, so be prepared for that one. Please keep your lovely reviews coming! Xx**

 **Translations;**

 _"Aragorn, Faron, nad no ennas!"_ (Something is out there!)

 _"Man cenich?"_ (What do you see?)


	14. Edoras

**As promised, here is chapter 14 for you all. Thanks again for being so patient with me. Love you all! If you haven't read it yet, I uploaded chapter 13 an hour or so ago, so please don't skip that chapter xx**

* * *

Edoras

Late next morning, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I approach Edoras, stopping our horses on a small hill from where we can see the Golden Hall, the capital of Rohan.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf informs us. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

With that, the five of us continue on and make our way to the walls, the gate opening for us as we get nearer. As we ride through the gates and walk along the road, an uncomfortable feeling washes over me and the people become almost dead to the world as they are silent and watching us with suspiscion as we ride past.

I'm frowning on my horse. I do not remember the people being like this the last time I was here. Which to be fair, was almost thirty years ago. I suppose the people of Rohan have a right to be suspicious these days, especially with the ever growing evil, and the evil which now surrounds the King.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." I hear Gimli mutter from behind Legolas ahead of me.

I have to agree with him though. Even in the catacombs of Erebor the atmosphere isn't this grim.

* * *

Once we leave our horses at the stables, the five of us climb up to stairs to the hall, where we are stopped by some guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." the main guard says to us.

With a nod from Ganfalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I give our many weapons to the guards. The guards seem surprised to see as many blades coming from a woman as it takes two of them to carry all I have. And people used to wonder where Fili got the idea of carrying as many blades as you can on your person. I hand over my final dagger to the guard, smirking at the slight blush on the man's face as to where I pulled it from, before looking back to the men of my company with a grin. Gandalf just gives a shake of his head before turning back to the guard with an expecting look on his face.

"Your staff." the guard simply says.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma thinks a moment, gives Gandalf a knowing look, then allows him to pass. Gandalf winks to Aragorn and I, causing us to grin as he takes Legolas' offered arm as we enter the hall. I slide my arm through Aragorn's as we walk through the hall.

Looking to the end of the hall, I see Theoden sitting in his throne, although he looks a lot older than he should be. True that he is a seventy year old man, but he now looks as if he is a hundred. His hair is greyer than what Gandalf's used to be and more hay like and he looks more frail.

A man is sitting by his side, he reminds me of Alfrid, the right hand man of the overweight Master of Laketown, although this man had a little more weight than Alfrid, not much but a little. His hair is greasier, skin paler and is wearing as much black as he did.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf calls out to the king.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I squeeze Aragorn's arm to get his attention and give a slight nod to the right. Looking over, he sees the guards following and watching our every move, all of them wearing scowls on their faces. He squeezes my hand as we follow the wizard.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asks, his voice sounding gravelly, frail and slow.

"A just question my liege." the man says to him before he stands and addresses Gandalf, walking over to us. " _Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf raises his staff.

"His staff!" he turns to the guards. "I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards suddenly charge out towards us, causing Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I to fight them off, allowing Gandalf to walk to Theoden. One of the king's guards moves to draw his sword, but I notice him being stopped by the guard who welcomed us.

Gandalf continues to speak to Theoden, not paying any attention to our fight. "Theoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

When the men have been knocked out, I notice Gimli knocks down the greasy man, putting a foot on his chest to stop him from moving.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli threatens him.

I turn my attention back to Gandalf after grinning at Gimli.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

To my surprise, Theoden starts to laugh. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey."

The King continues laughing but soon stops when Gandalf throws aside his grey robe, revealing his white clothes, a bright light emanating from him. Theoden, startled, leans back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Gandalf points his staff at Theoden, who squirms in his throne.

"Aah!"

I look up just as a woman rushes in and tries to go to Theoden, but is stopped by Aragorn.

"Wait."

"If I go — Theoden _dies_." Theoden speaks, his voice suddenly different, I am assuming his voice is now Saruman's

Gandalf again points at Theoden with his staff, and the King flies against his throne.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

Theoden jumps up at Gandalf, yelling, but flies back into his throne. As he staggers forward in his seat, Aragorn releases the woman and she rushes straight to Theoden. Seeing them both together, I now realise the woman to be Eowyn, Eomer's younger sister. As she straightens Theoden, I smile as I see his face begin to change, making him back to his normal self once again.

Theoden looks to Eowyn, a look of recognition gracing his face, causing the woman to smile.

"I know your face. Eowyn — Eowyn."

Gandalf steps back, causing the man to look to him with a look of surprise on his face.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf says.

I walk over as Eowyn helps the man to stand, gently taking his other arm, causing him to stop and look to me.

"Faron?"

I smile at him. "I am here, old friend."

He gives me a small smile as Eowyn and I help him to his feet.

Theoden looks around his halls, before looking at his hands. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better — if they grasped your sword."

As soon as Gandalf says this, the guard from before brings the King his sword and Theoden draws it. Theoden examines his sword, then turns his gaze towards the cowering man.

The man is then thrown out of the hall by a couple of guards, and rolls down the stairs, Theoden following with his sword drawn. A crowd of people gather to watch the commotion.

"Argh! I've only _ever_ served you my lord." the man says as he crawls away from the advancing King.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!"

Theoden raises his sword to kill Gríma, but is stopped by Aragorn.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden looks to Aragorn for a moment before he nods. Aragorn holds out his hand to the man, who then spits on it before running off through the crowd and riding out of Edoras.

"Get out of my way!"

Aragorn addresses the crowd. "Hail, Theoden, King!"

The crowd kneels before the King, as does Aragorn.

Theoden, after looking over everyone, turns back to Gandalf. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the whole of Rohirrim are gathered for Théodred's funeral.

Théodred's body is carried toward the tomb on a bier made of shields and spears.

Eowyn sings while the men pass the body to the women, who place it into the tomb.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende. On Meduselde þæt he ma no wære,  
Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest. And mægen deorost.  
Bealo. . ."

* * *

After the funeral, everyone files back into Edoras, Gandalf and I being the only two who watch Theoden standing before the tomb of his son.

He tosses a small white flower on the ground. "Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." he turns to us. "Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." I say to him, trying to give him some comfort.

"No parent should have to bury their child."

Theoden starts to cry and covers his face as he falls to his knees. I rush forward and kneel beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. I cannot help but be reminded of the grief Dis went through at the knowledge of her sons perishing in battle and can only hope Theoden will be strong through this.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf speaks up. "Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu."

I stay with Theoden as he turns to make his way back inside. After a few moments, I hear Gandalf calling my name. Looking to him, I see him staring in the distance. Turning, I see a large black horse making it's way towards us, two children riding on the back, a boy and a girl. I stand just as I see the boy fall off.

"Oh my goodness. . ."

I instantly rush off to them, removing my cloak as I do so. Reaching them, I wrap my cloak around the boy, allowing Theoden to lift him into his arms as he and Gandalf reach us. I gently lift the girl of the horse and hold her, making soothing and comforting noises as she wraps her arms around my neck tightly. Gandalf takes the reins of the horse and the three of us rush back inside.

* * *

 **Woo! Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave your lovely reviews!**

 **Translations;**

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende. On Meduselde þæt he ma no wære,  
Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest. And mægen deorost.  
Bealo. . ."

"An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels In Meduseld that he is no more,  
That he is nowhere anymore, for his necessary rest. And that he is the dearest kinsman.  
Killing took him. . ."

"Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu." - "Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou."


	15. Author Note

**Hey guys.**

 **Got a bit of bad news im afraid. I'm going to be taking a break from the stories for a while. I'm going through a few stressful things at home which are making me ill physically and mentally and it's affecting my writing. I'm sorry to do this as I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time for a lot of these chapters to be finally updated, which I do apologise for. I don't know when I'll be back, hopefully it won't be too long. I'm sorry again, and thank you to those rhat have been staying with me through all of this. I love you all so much**

 **Xxxx**


	16. Leaving Edoras

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry with the time it has taken for me to upload this, there are no excuses except I had brain freeze with how to proceed with this one, but it is finally done! I am quite happy with it now, and I hope you all will like it as well. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done. I will be typing it up as soon as this it uploaded, but whether I can get it done today remains to be seen. Thank you all for your patience xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** – I'm glad you did!

 **Rohirrim Girl 2187** – Here's the next chapter! Sorry it has taken a while!

 **MajesticLunicorn** \- :D I'm glad I have her how you imagined her to be!

Yeah, I was on a roll that day. . .miss those times now thanks to depression :(

Wow, even more than rainbows? I'll happily take that as a compliment :D!

Even though it's cold enough to get snow over here, we hardly get any. Just enough to coat the streets at most. Not like it used to be when there used to be like three feet of it.

 **Kionforever89** – It is a beautiful song that she sings and let's face it, Faron could make anyone feels better :D!

 **Blushingpixie** \- I'm glad you do! Here's the next chapter!

 **Applejax XD** – Yes! Thanks to Gandalf, Theoden is finally free from Saruman's control!

 **loney (for chapter 1)** – I'm glad you did! And I hope you continue to do so!

 **Starfire23** – I'm glad you think so! And I'm glad I seem to be getting better with writing! Don't worry, there will be more interactions with Legolas, it's just been a matter of when and where is a good enough moment to have these moments. But I will say, there is a small moment at the end of this chapter. I'm also a romantic, and can't wait for the moment when they're together :D!

 **MajesticLunicorn** \- Yeah, I wasn't very clear with that was I? It was supposed to be supressed or forgotten memories trying to return. When I do a redo of the story, I will make sure to take that bit out, because it doesn't really make sense with how it is.

* * *

 **Leaving Edoras**

When we return to the Golden Hall, the two are both given clear health, (apart from dehydration, hunger and exhaustion), by a healer and we get the children eating. Èowyn and I stay by their sides as they tell us what had happened. Èowyn stands to speak to her uncle.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" the little girl, Freda, exclaims.

I put my arms around her and soothe her as the men talk.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf says to Théoden. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn speaks up.

Théoden stands and starts pacing slightly. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not."

I look up as Théoden walks to Aragorn.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

A moment's of silence is broken by Gimli burping, which causes me to roll my eyes.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks.

* * *

Hama addresses the people of Edoras. "By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I walk to the stables as everyone is packing up to leave.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli grumbles.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." I answer as Aragorn and I walk with Gandalf to Shadowfax's pen.

"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre." Gandalf turns to Aragorn and I. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn answers, I nod in agreement.

Gandalf turns to Shadowfax and pats his mane. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." he then mounts the horse as Aragorn and I open the pen doors. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Go."

Shadowfax sprints out of the stable, Legolas and Gimli having to jump aside before they are trampled.

"Where is Gandalf going?" Legolas asks as we walk over to the pair.

"Look for help." I simply answer.

"Let us hope he is successful." Gimli says.

I nod as I watch Gandalf riding further away from us.

* * *

Later on, as Aragorn and I are saddling Hasulfel and Haleth, we look up as we hear a commotion further down. We see two men holding onto ropes as they try to control a raging horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." a man says to Aragorn as he approaches.

Ignoring the man, Aragorn begins to speak to the horse in Rohirric, making sure not to give eye contact. He takes one of the ropes and it stops rearing. One of the men leaves. Aragorn unties it from the bridle. He continues speaking softly and the horse becomes gentle. The other man leaves. I smile as I stay back and watch, not wanting to cause the horse any more distress.

"Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon. Hwæt nemnað ðe?"

"His name is Brego." Èowyn speaks up from another pen. "He was my cousin's horse."

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic."Èowyn walks over as Aragorn continues to speak in Elvish to the horse. I can tell she's intrigued by the language. _"Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?"_

"I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell, for a time. Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war."

I smile as he walks over, taking his saddle back from me and we continue to saddle up our horses. Soon after, Théoden leads us all out of Edoras and towards Helm's Deep.

* * *

While travelling across the plains, I ride beside Aragorn, Gimli just in front of us on a brown horse which Eowyn is leading as she walks beside him. I am grinning away as Gimli is talking to Eowyn about dwarrowdams.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

Èowyn glances back to Aragorn and I.

"It's the beards." Aragorn whispers, running a hand down from his chin to indicate a beard.

Èowyn lets out a small laugh as she turns back, I bite my tongue to keep from laughing as Aragorn and I grin at each other.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Èowyn and Gimli laugh.

"Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!"

Gimli's horse suddenly takes off, causing the dwarf to fall to the ground with a thud. I laugh as Èowyn rushes over to him with a laugh of her own, the people around stopping to watch.

"It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It _was_ deliberate."

I scoff at this, still smiling away. Sure it was deliberate.

Théoden rides up next to me, also grinning.

"I have not seen my niece smile in a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

I reach out and place a hand on top of Théoden's. "Do not blame yourself, my friend. These are dark times indeed, and there are even darker times to come. It is not too late. She loves and looks up to you, I know she does. Now that the darkness has gone from your mind, there is time to become the man she needs."

Théoden smiles as he pats my hand. "Thank you, Faron. I must say, I have missed your guidance and friendship these past few years."

I smile back. "Any time that you need me, I am here."

He continues to smile as we ride on.

* * *

Just before the sun is due to set, we make camp. The horses are kept into a makeshift pen as everyone gets the camp set up, fires are going and food is soon cooking. Aragorn, Gimli and I sit together and talk before Gimli soon leaves.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." I hear Gimli's loud voice.

Looking up, I see him walking past Èowyn, who is holding a pot. She soon approaches us.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." She gives Aragorn a bowl and spoon.

"Thank you."

I watch as he puts the spoon in his mouth, biting my lip to keep from laughing as it lingers longer than it should. Trying not to grimace, he looks up at her expectant face. He soon nods.

"Mmm. It's good."

Èowyn smiles wide. "Really?"

"Mmm."

Èowyn begins to walks away. Aragorn turns to pour out the stew, but Èowyn turns around. He recovers, spilling some on his hand. I again try not to laugh at the pained expression in his eyes.

"My Uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you both rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken. Faron I can understand with her being an elf, but you?"

Aragorn and I smile at each other as I answer. "Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Èowyn kneels with us, a look of surprise on her face. "Then you must be at least sixty." Aragorn gives a small grin and a shake of his head. "Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn confirms.

Èowyn stands. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry. Please eat!"

I clear my throat in order to hide a laugh at the look of disappointment on Aragorn's face, especially when Èowyn stays where she is, as if to watch him. I take this time to slip away, patting Aragorn on the back, causing him to give me a slight glare. I laugh to myself when I am at a safe distance from the pair.

* * *

That night when the sun has set and everyone has long since retired, unable to sleep, I send one of the men to get some sleep and take over his watch. Standing on a boulder, I look out at the refugees, but instead of seeing men, I see dwarves and the meagre possessions they were able to save from the inferno of the dragon many years ago. I sigh to myself as I close my eyes. The years may have gone by, and my kin may have finally been given a chance to get their lives back thanks to my father, but I just hope and pray for the day the darkness is well and truly vanquished from this world and all the people can finally live in peace once more.

"Not sleeping?" I hear Legolas ask.

Turning, I see him walking towards me.

"I couldn't sleep." I answer as I turn my gaze back.

"What is wrong?" he asks as he stands beside me.

"Just thinking. . .and remembering." at his look of confusion, I explain. "Seeing everyone like this reminds me of when we were driven from Erebor by Smaug."

A look of understanding comes across his face. "This must be a painful reminder of those times."

I nod. "It is. But those times also made me determined to grow up, learn to fight and to help others to not know of the struggles we went through. That makes me determined to see these people get safely to Helm's Deep."

He looks to me for a moment before he smiles. "If more people had such selfless thoughts, maybe this world would be a happier place to live."

I smile as I remember similar words being spoken to Bilbo by father before he died. My thoughts then turn to our own hobbit, who is Mahal knows where with Sam and the Ring, on his own journey towards darkness.

"Maybe. . ."

* * *

 **Well, there it is, finally. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep leaving your lovely reviews, I love hearing from you all xx**

 **Translations;**

"Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon. Hwæt nemnað ðe?" - Fast, quiet now, fast, quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard. What is your name?

"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic." - Brego? Your name is kingly.

 _"Man le trasta, Brego?"_ \- What troubles you, Brego?

 _"Man cenich?"_ \- What did you see?


	17. Helm's Deep

**Hey guys! Got a quick(er) update with this one, which I'm happy about. Before we get into the story, there's something I want to ask. Are you interested in seeing a prequel to both books? Going through Faron's childhood and up till the start of the quest? If so, drop me a review or a pm and let me know your thoughts. Now, let's get onto the story.**

 **Reviewers responses;**

 **kionforever89** – She is wise, and so very sweet. She is my favourite character to write, as we as Violet from A Wolf Among Dwarves.

 **Inabellclo (for chapter 12)** – I am so glad you enjoyed the first book and are equally enjoying this. You're right, Faron is a sweet _elleth._

 **misslesmis13 (for chapter 11)** – I'm glad you're loving this story! And of course, I don't really like the fall in love as soon as meet stories. Too Disney. . .even though I LOVE Disney! But, this isn't Disney. Obviously they know they have some feelings for each other, but these things take time to develop. But they will soon know of each other's feelings soon enough x

 **misslesmis13** – Erm. . .I'm not too sure. . .if I can I'll put it in. But right now, I don't know if I will be.

* * *

 **Helm's Deep**

The next couple of days are spent travelling in peace. No attacks from orcs, or bandits, luckily for us all. I spend most of my time travelling with Aragorn, sometimes walking with Gimli or Legolas. Since the night Legolas and I kept watch together, we seem to have become closer with each other. Talking a lot with each other or spending time in comfortable silence. We have also taken to take watch together. It's nice to spend this time with him, although it does make me wonder what we could have been had we not wasted the past seventy seven years away from each other.

* * *

This day, I walk with Aragorn and Èowyn, giving our horses a break from riding. We walk in silence until Èowyn speaks.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?"

Looking over, I see her indicating the Evenstar hanging around Aragorn's neck. Aragorn smiles but remains silent and I know he's thinking about Arwen.

"My lord?"

"She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin."

I reach over and squeeze Aragorn's hand in comfort, knowing how upset he must be about this. To know Arwen returns his love just to have her taken away from him again. Aragorn smiles as he squeezes my hand back in reassurance.

Háma and Gamling ride to the front of the column and past Legolas who stands a small distance away from them, scanning the surroundings.

A few moments later, I look up in confusion as I hear some sort of scuffle from ahead. Also hearing it, Aragorn passes me the reins for Hasufel before running up to the hill where Legolas was standing. He soon comes running back and I see the look of panic on his face.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asks as he rides to him.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

The villagers start screaming and shouting in panic.

Tossing the reins back to him, we both mount Hasufel and Haleth.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden calls out.

Looking around for Gimli, I see some men helping him onto Arod.

"C'mon get me up here, I'm a rider. Argh!" I hear him grumbling as I ride to him.

Ushering the men away, I hold onto Arod's reins as he starts to become fidgety, not keeping still and not listening to Gimli as he tries getting the horse to go forward. With a few elven words from me to sooth him, he gallops forward, Haleth and I close behind, catching up with Aragorn and the others as we ride up the hill to where Legolas is standing shooting at the oncoming Warg riders. Riding up beside Legolas, Gimli shuffles back in the saddle before Legolas swings himself onto the horse's back, just in front of the dwarf.

I take out my bow just as Théoden yells for us to charge, the men having their swords drawn. Horse and Warg soon crash into each other at full speed, spears being thrown from both sides as the fight begins. I swivel my upper body around as I shoot arrow upon arrow at the Orcs and Wargs, protecting myself and the men around me.

I end up changing my bow for my dual blades as I am knocked off Haleth by one of the Wargs, but soon killing it after. Soon noticing a man struggling with a Warg, I jump in to help, stabbing my blade into it's jugular, killing it instantly.

"Thank you, My Lady." the man says sounding breathless.

I smile. "My pleasure, sir."

We both get back into the fray until all the Orcs and Wargs are finally retreating. Looking around at the devastation caused, I spy Gimli buried beneath two Wargs and an Orc.

"Gimli!" I run over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Aye. Suffocating slightly, but alive. Help me get these stinking things off."

Together we manage to lift the dead weight enough for him to crawl free. Dropping the corpses, I help Gimli to his feet and making sure he's unharmed. He just swats my hands away with a chuckle.

"I told you lass, I'm fine."

I smile. "Just making sure, **nadadith**."

Patting his shoulder, we walk on together until Legolas stops us in our tracks.

"Aragorn!"

At his call, I look around and instantly panic when I don't see him anywhere.

"Aragorn!" Gimli and I shout out.

Walking over to Legolas who is kneeling on the ground by a cliff edge, trying to track like Aragorn does, a dying Orc lying a few feet away starts laughing. Gimli bends down and points his axe at it.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

"He's. . ." cough ". . .dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

He continues laughing as I look to the others in horror, and to Théoden who has joined us. Legolas grabs the Orc.

"You lie!" He seethes through his teeth.

The Orc laughs again, blood bubbling in its mouth before falling back dead. Pausing for a moment, I see Legolas taking something out of the Orc's hand. My eyes go wide as I see the Evenstar. Running to the cliff edge, where Théoden is already standing, I look down into the raging river below. I just look down, tears appearing in my eyes. This can't be it. . .he can't be gone. . .

"Get the wounded on horses." I hear Théoden say to someone. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

I look to the King of Rohan at this. Leave the dead? Leave my brother? How can I possibly do that? Noticing my unasked questions and tears in my eyes, he gives me a sympathetic and grim smile before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Come."

He then turns away and goes to his men, leaving the three of us standing by the cliff edge. Feeling Legolas's hand in my own – which set my heart racing despite the situation – and then feeling Gimli on my other side, both of them offering me some form of comfort.

"I'm sorry, lass." Gimli says.

I raise my head as I stare into the distance, a determined look on my face.

"He's not dead."

The two of them look to me.

"Lass, there's no way anyone could survive that fall."

I shake my head as I wipe my tears away. "No. He's alive. He'll come back to us soon. . .I know he will."

Without another word, I turn and walk over to Haleth. I smile and thank the soldier who is holding his reins and take them from him. Sensing my sadness, Haleth nudges my chest, grunting away at me.

" _I'm fine, my friend. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."_

Giggling as he nibbles my hair, I pat him and kiss his snout before mounting him as Théoden gives the order for us to ride on.

* * *

Some hours later, we finally arrive at the fortress of Helm's Deep, seeing people still making their way inside. The people move aside as we ride through.

"Make way for the king! Make way for Théoden. Make way for the King!" One of the guards call out.

We ride up the stairs and stop at a courtyard, Èowyn running up to meet us. A soldier takes Haleth's reins as I unmount, kissing and patting him before letting the man take him and then going to help Gimli down from Arod.

"So few. So few of you have returned." I hear Èowyn say to Théoden.

Theoden just looks to her for a few moments before walking over to Gamling and helping him down.

Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walks to Èowyn.

"My lady. . ."

She turns to him after looking around at everyone who has returned. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

"He fell. . ."

I pat his shoulder as I can tell he's bottling his emotions in. Èowyn looks to me in shock before turning to her uncle in disbelief. I don't say anything as I walk away, looking around for something to do to help the people.

* * *

 **There we have it. Poor Faron, she can never catch a break with having some form of heartache can she? But no worries, as we all know, he survives and will return soon just as she says. Don't forget to drop me a review or pm about the prequel, and just leave a review anyway to let me know what you thought on this chapter. Should have the next one done within a few days to a week, so see you all then xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadadith –** little brother


	18. Preparing

**Hey all! Next chapter up quickly this time! And good news, I've got it the Two Towers all written up now so the next few updates will come out quicker! Woohoo! Just as a side note, I'm going to be changing my username from Sophia Kaiba to Faron Oakenshield. Since my wife has changed her name to Sophia, I don't feel right using that name anymore, and since I'm loving Faron's character at the moment, I'll be changing it to hers, so if you search for me in the future, it's Faron Oakenshield, not Sophia Kaiba.**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Tibblets –** I'm glad you're enjoying this series, and I'm glad you would like to see a prequel. Although, I think it would have to wait until this story is finished, or close to finishing as I have the others to do also. I've got so many ideas, but just need to work my brain around it all and get it into writing, which could take a while. So, I hope you'll be patient with me xx

 **Missing all my regular readers. . .where are you? :'(**

* * *

 **Preparing**

For the next few days, I help out wherever I can, whether it's helping to heal any of the injured soldiers, or cleaning anything that needs cleaning, doing anything I can to keep myself distracted from whether Aragorn would be returning or not.

The day after our arrival, as I am just finishing wrapping a bandage around a man's arm, Gimli comes running in, a huge grin on his face.

"Faron! Aragorn's back!"

I smile wide. "He is?"

He nods. "He's in the Grand Hall with Théoden."

Smiling, I run out with him to the Grand Hall, opening the doors once I arrive, my smile widens as I see Aragorn standing with Legolas, Theoden, Gamling and a few more men. He looks bloodied and bruised from the fall, not to mention exhausted, but he's alive nonetheless. Aragorn grins as he sees me, and that sets me into motion, running towards him. He catches me in his arms, holding me just as close as I am holding him.

"I knew you were alive! I just knew it!" I say, tears of happiness and relief falling.

"Oh, you did, did you?" he chuckles before pulling away and drying my tears. "I can always rely on you to have faith."

I just smile and kiss his cheek before he turns back to Théoden and tells him about the host of Uruk-hai heading this way.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asks.

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Théoden turns to face Aragorn in shock and horror. I'm also staring at Aragorn.

"Ten thousand?!"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come."

Théoden walks outside, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli following him.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden says to Gamling, who nods and walks off.

We follow Theoden out of the gates as the men are hammering planks of wood onto the doors to strengthen them.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." we turn to Gimli as he speaks. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden stands over him, and I have to stop myself from pulling him back at his threatening stance. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Théoden walks back inside, Aragorn, Legolas and I follow, each of us patting Gimli on the shoulder before he follows me. We walk with Théoden as he walks along the battlements.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn says to Tthéoden.

Théoden stops and turns back to him. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

I don't know whether to feel insulted or not by this since Théoden and I are supposed to be friends.

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!?

"Where was Gon — No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone."

Théoden walks from Aragorn. I walk up to him and take the Rangers hand.

"What do we do now?"

He turns to Legolas, Gimli and I.

"We fight and try to keep them as safe as we can."

* * *

Not even an hour later, Théoden has the men, women and children relocated into the caves of Helm's Deep for safety. The four of us are walking through the mass of people scurrying around.

"Come on people! Quickly, now!" the Rohan soldiers order, trying to get everyone inside.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn informs us.

I walk up to him. "Aragorn, you must rest."

Legolas nods in agreement. "She's right. You're no use to us half-alive."

I look up as I hear Èowyn call out to Aragorn and see her walk to him. Legolas, Gimli and I keep back a moment, helping the others inside.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." I hear her say to him, sounding annoyed and frustrated.

"That is an honourable charge."

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"It is not in my power to command it."

Aragorn begins to walk back to us.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

I look to the pair at this. For a while now, I had an inkling that Èowyn had harboured some feelings for Aragorn for a long time. As I watch the two, I can really feel the tensions between them as they just look at one another.

"I'm sorry."

Èowyn walks away, pushing past Legolas, Gimli and I to get into the caves. I look to Aragorn but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

That night, while in the armoury, we watch as the soldiers are handing out weapons to the villagers, Aragorn looking over the blades before he walks over.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn sighs. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli tries to reassure.

"Or too few." I point out, looking at the children in dismay.

Aragorn nods in agreement as we look at them all.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

At Legolas's words, the whole room turns silent and everyone looks to him. He turns away for a moment before looking between Aragorn and I.

 _"Boe a hyn neled herain. . .dan caer menig!"_

Sharing a glance with Aragorn, he answers him. _"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_

"Aragorn, _men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"_

Aragorn storms up to Legolas. "Then I shall die as one them!"

I watch, uncomfortably, as Aragorn and Legolas stare at each other for a while before Aragorn walks away from the _ellon._

Legolas tries to run after him, but is stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

After a few moments, the chatter soon picks up as everyone continues to collect weapons. I leave the room and manage to find a vacant room to think. It's bad enough for men, who do not know how to fight, to wield a weapon for the first time and sent into war, but for children, who only should be worried about what game they're going to play with their friends or if they're going to get into trouble from stealing from the cookie jar, not whether they're going to survive a battle.

I sigh as I go to the window and look up into the cloudy sky.

" **Adad** , Fee, Kee. . .if you can hear me, give me strength. . .give me the strength to help defend the men. . .the children. . .I cannot do this alone. . ."

" _You are not alone._ " Legolas's voice sounds from behind me.

Looking around, I see him leaning against the door frame before walking to me.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I know Thorin and I didn't see eye to eye because of the feud, but I know he and the rest of your family are proud of you. Proud of the person you have become."

I smile as I look back at the sky. "I'd like to think they are."

We fall into a comfortable silence for a moment before he speaks again.

"What you said, you are not alone in this. You have Gimli, Aragorn and I here to help you. And together, we're going to do all we can to save these people."

I smile and nod. "That we are. Speaking of Aragorn-"

"I'm about to apologise to him. He has lead us all this way. I should not have doubted him."

"The worst thing we can do now is doubt each other. We need to stay together."

He nods. "And that is what we will do."

I smile at him and then do something either very brave – or incredibly stupid – and lean up to kiss his cheek before leaving the room. I feel a blush upon my cheeks. Why I just did that I had no idea. . .but it felt right.

Arriving into another room, we see Aragorn preparing for the battle. Legolas walks over and hands him his sword. Aragorn looks to him in surprise for a moment before he nods his thanks as he takes his sword.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiles and shakes his head. Both males place a hand against their hearts before clapping the others arms.

" _Ú-moe edamed, Legolas._ "

I smile as I walk over to them, wrapping an arm around Aragorn's waist as he wraps an arm around my shoulders, placing a brotherly kiss on my head. The three of us look up as Gimli walks in, trying to sort out his armour.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted."

He lets go of the armour and it falls to the ground, thanks to it being too long. I bite my lip to try from laughing aloud as Aragorn and Legolas grin at each other.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

That's all it takes for me to begin laughing, having to bury my head in Aragorn's shoulder to quieten the giggling as they smile away. I stop laughing and look up as the sound of a horn is heard from outside.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaims after a few moments of us listening to it.

The four of us rush out and run towards the gate. As we get near the courtyard, I hear a familiar voice.

"Long ago we fought and died together."

Reaching the top of the stairs, looking down, I smile as I see Haldir, an army of elves behind him. Haldir smiles as he sees us.

"We come to honor that allegiance."

 _Aragorn rushes to him, walking past Théoden, who looks to us in surprise. "Mae govannen,_ Haldir!"

Standing before the elf, Aragorn and he give the usual greeting of placing a hand to his heart before Aragorn suddenly hug him. Haldir, a little surprised, returns the gesture, a smile appearing on his face.

"You are _most_ welcome."

Legolas steps up and embraces Haldir, before standing aside for me. Smiling, I instantly throw my arms around my brother, allowing him to sweep me into his arms. The army of elves turn to face us, lowering their bows and shields in unison as they do so. Smiling at each other as we pull away, I stand by his side as we wrap our arms around the other's waist as we turn to Théoden. Legolas standing on Haldir's other side.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Once introductions are made and Théoden gives his thanks to Haldir for his help, we allow Aragorn to organise the elven army so Haldir and I can have a few moments together before the battle. As soon as we get to an empty room for privacy, I embrace Haldir once more, smiling as he holds me close.

"I have missed you so much, Haldir."

"And I you, _muinthel_."

I kiss his cheek as I pull away smiling wide at him. "But, how did you know to come?"

"Elrond had managed to get a message to Lady Galadriel, who told me gather our best troops and come to aid King Théoden."

"Orophin and Rumi are not here?"

He shakes his head. "No. I needed them to stay behind with who we could spare to protect our home."

I nod. "I am so glad you are here. I was beginning to lose all hope of us surviving this night."

He smiles as he places a hand on my cheek. "Did you not tell the three of us not to lose hope? That there is always hope? There is no need to worry now, we will get through this and both of us will survive. We have too much time to catch up on."

I smile as he kisses my forehead and pulls me close again. He's right. And so is Legolas. We can do this. . .as long as we all have each other, stay together and keep hope alive. . .we can get through this.

* * *

 **Oooh. Little bit of tension there between Aragorn and Legolas. . .but thankfully, as we all know, they push it aside and love each other again.**

 **Gotta love Gimli here, made me laugh out loud when I first saw it!**

 **Haldir and Faron together again! But for how long. . .**

 **Please keep your lovely reviews coming, and please remember about the name change, which will take place once this is updated.**

 **Translations:**

 _"Boe a hyn neled herain. . .dan caer menig!"_ \- And they should be. Three hundred. . .against ten thousand!

 _"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." -_ They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.

 _"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"_ \- They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!

 **Adad** \- father

" _Ú-moe edamed, Legolas."_ \- There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.

 _"Mae govannen, Haldir!"_ \- Welcome, Haldir!

 _Muinthel_ \- Sister


	19. Defending the Keep

**Hi guys! Next chapter up and it's the start of the battle! You'll find out Haldir's fate in this one. . .hope you enjoy!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – That's okay, it happens to all of us! And you'll find out Haldir's fate in this chapter.

 **MajesticLunicorn** – Smooth. Very smooth. I'll let you off with that nice rewview. Love it!

* * *

 **Defending the Keep**

Later that night, the men and elves are soon lining up on the battlements and the wall, facing the oncoming Uruk-hai, hearing them shouting and rumbling as their torches get closer. Looking down the line, my gaze catches Haldir's and we give each other reassuring nods before turning to look back out.

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot." I hear Gimli grumbling from beside Legolas.

Looking past Legolas, I grin as I see the only thing that is peeking from above the wall if the top of Gimli's helmet. Glancing at the elf next to me, I have to bite my tongue to keep my laugh from bursting forth as I see the mischievous grin on his face.

We glance back at Aragorn as he appears behind us.

Gimli looks up at him. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

There is rumble of thunder and flash of lightning.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas says to him.

"Let's hope they last the night."

Aragorn pats their shoulders and squeezes my hand before he walks back down the line of elves to his position just as another rumble of thunder is heard and lightning flashes just before the rain starts pouring, the drops clattering on the metal armour.

The troops of Saruman walk forward, carrying torches and long spears, getting closer and closer. I could only imagine how the poor women and children are feeling right now, the fear they must be feeling. . .

 _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_ I hear Aragorn shouting out to the elves.

The Uruk-hai stop at the command of their leader. Each side standing and glaring at each other in the rain.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asks as I see him hopping up and down, trying to peer over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

I grin at the obvious teasing in Legolas's voice before Gimli starts laughing. That's when the Uruks begin pounding their spears and roar. Lifting my bow, I notch an arrow onto it along with the other archers as we prepare to fire. Suddenly, an arrow whizzes past from one of the men, hitting one of the Uruks

 _"Dartho!"_

Everything goes silent, as the orc falls down, dead. After a few moments, the Uruks roar in anger and charge.

As the army below runs forward, the elves and I prepare to shoot our arrows at Aragorn's call.

" _Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."_ Legolas says to the elves around us.

 _"Leithio i philinn!"_

The bows are released and the Uruks showered with arrows.

"Anybody hit anything?" Gimli asks as we continue to fire.

The order from the men is called and more arrows are shot from them.

 _"Tangado a chadad!"_

"Send them to me! Come on!"

Many Uruks fall dead from our arrows, until the Uruks suddenly shoot arrows back. Elves die aruound me, one falling from the wall and into the crowd of Uruks. The elf to my right falls into me as he is shot. Taking hold of him, I see he is already dead and gently lower him to the ground before continuing to fire as the Uruks begin putting up ladders.

 _"Pendraid!"_

"Right!" Gimli says, preparing his axe as I translate for him.

The Uruk-hai climb the ladders. I swap my bow for my dual blades as the others take out their own swords just as the Uruks climb over. I slice my blades, killing any that get close.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouts out.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas brags.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" he then swings around and as an Uruk stands on the wall, hits him in the privates, sending him to fall before Gimli can kill it.

"Nineteen!"

I just grin at the two of them as I continue fighting, staying by Gimli.

"Northway! _Nauthannen!"_

Looking to the walkway, I see the Uruks marching upon the gate, shields surround them from above and the sides to protect them. The elves shoot, and many of the Uruks fall down.

 _"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"_

Looking to see what Aragorn is shouting about, I look over the wall and sees an Uruk-hai running towards the wall, a torch in hand. I take out my own bow and shoot a couple of arrows as well, but none of them take him down. He continues to run before throwing himself at the wall. The next thing I know, part of the wall to my right explodes, sending rock, water and dirt into the air, along with bodies flailing, including my own and Gimli as we fall back. The back of my head slams against the ground and I black out.

* * *

At the explosion, Legolas looks up as he sees rubble and dirt soaring into the air, cursing to himself that he couldn't stop the Uruk in time. As he fights the Uruks around him, he heart stops as he sees Faron fall to ground along with Gimli, neither of them moving.

Not being able to reach her as the Uruks surround him, he panics, thinking the worst, until he breaths a sigh of relief as he sees Faron shake her head before moving to Gimli, who waves at her. Relieved the both of them are alright, he continues with the fight.

* * *

Waking up a few moments later, I shake my head of the daze I am in and rush to Gimli who is laying next to me.

"Gimli? Gimli, can you hear me?" I ask as I shake him.

He groans as he waves his hand. "I'm alright. I'm alright."

He sits up before suddenly shouting Aragorn's name. As he jumps up, I look back and see Aragorn was also flown back in the explosion as he sits up. Hearing Gimli roar, I turn to him and my eyes go wide as I see him jump off the wall, straight into a horde of the Uruks.

"Gimli!" Aragorn and I shout at the same time.

Looking over the wall to him, I see him standing in a small pool of water, attacking and getting attacked by the Uruks. Aragorn leads the elves around him to charge the Uruks and getting to Gimli. Relief coursing through me, I turn that to anger as I stand and continue the fight, seeing out of the corner of my eye, Legolas tossing a shield and rides it down the stairs, shooting arrows as he goes. I grin as I remember the last I saw him do this as the Company and I escaped Mirkwood. He still has a knack for showing off.

* * *

It is now long into the night and the fight still continues without a sign of stopping. I know Aragorn said there were ten thousand Uruks, but the fight seems never ending, the Uruk-hai seem to appear from nowhere, you take down one and three seem to take its place.

I suddenly hear Théoden shouting something to Aragor, what I cannot hear properly as my main focus is on the Uruks. Hearing Aragorn call for Haldir and I, I look to him as he gives the order to pull back. I nod and shout at the elves around me to fall back to the keep. Looking around, I freeze as I see Haldir staggering from getting attacked, not noticing an Uruk stalking behind him, weapon poised to strike.

"HALDIR!" I scream out as I rush forward.

He looks to me as I near him and push him away as the Uruk swings down. Raising my now crossed blades up, his sword strike my blades hard, sending painful vibrations through my arms. Not able to push him off, he forces me to my knees, growling and sneering at me until Aragorn runs up behind him, stabbing him in the back and allowing me to push his sword and cut his head from his shoulders. Aragorn tosses the body aside as I get to my feet, panting from the effort of keeping him back.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asks.

I nod before turning to Haldir who is sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. Falling next to him, I see a stab wound on the right side of his waist, luckily it's not too deep, so not life threatening.

"You'll be fine, come on, on your feet."

Wrapping an arm around our shoulders, Aragorn and I get him to his feet before passing him off to two elves with orders to get him inside and patched up. Before I can leave, Haldir grips my hand. Looking to him, I see the fear in his eyes, not for himself but for me. I reach out and place a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be alright, I'll come back to you. I promise." Kissing his cheek, I send him off with the elves.

Watching them leave, I then turn to the Uruks, anger coursing through me at the thought of them almost killing my brother. I have already lost two brothers, they will pay for trying to take a third. Punching an Uruk from a ladder, Aragorn grab it and push off, falling back into the swarm below. Taking out my blades, I jump up and begin swinging at them, managing to kill a few before Aragorn pulls me back and I follow him up the stairs, meeting Legolas at the top.

Aragorn and Gimli, along with a few elves, go to the gate while Legolas and I head to the wall above it. As we fight the Uruks around us, the ones on the ground shoot massive claw hooks which grip onto the wall so they can raise larger and thicker ladders, allowing more Uruks to attack.

Noticing Legolas aiming an arrow at the ladders, I stay be his side, attacking any Uruks that decide to get close until he shoots and snapping the rope, sending the ladder and the Uruks squealing and crashing to the ground.

After a few moments, I hear him shout Aragorn's name and see him tossing a rope over the wall. Guessing he is down there, I help him pull on the rope after commanding the elves and men with us to cover for us. A couple of men help Legolas and I pull Aragorn, who I assume has Gimli from the weight, up and over the wall.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling suddenly shouts.

There's a sudden crash as the Uruks break through the gate.

"They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!" Théoden orders.

"Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!"

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn shouts out, pushing Gimli ahead of him as we run to the castle.

I stand by the doors, fighting off the Uruks with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and a few others, giving the remaining men and elves a chance to get inside. Once the survivors have made it, those of us still outside run through the doors, Aragorn being the last before the men slam the doors shut.

* * *

 **Haldir lives! Honestly, how could I let him die and have more hurt put onto Faron? I couldn't do that to her! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, which will end the Two Towers! Woohoo!**

 **Translations;**

 _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" -_ Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!

 _"Dartho!"_ \- Hold!

 _"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."_ \- Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.

 _"Leithio i philinn!"_ \- Fire!

 _"Tangado a chadad!"_ \- Keep firing!

 _"Pendraid!"_ \- Ladders!

 _"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!"_ \- Legolas, stop him! Kill him!

 _"Nan barad! Haldir! Faron! Nan barad!"_ \- Pull back! Haldir! Faron! Pull back!


	20. War is About to Begin

**Hey there guys! Well, here's the final chapter for The Two Towers! Hope you all enjoy and I'll be back in a few days to a week with the beginning of Return of the King!**

 **Review Responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – I think you mean Eomer not Elmer lol and they will be in this chapter.

 **MajesticLunicorn** – You're very welcome. I will admit, I did think about what to do with him, but then I thought that I couldn't kill him off. Not after what Faron has been through, I couldn't do that to her.

* * *

War is About to Begin

As morning comes, everyone, apart from Théoden and Gamling, is running around, trying to find anything and everything we can use to barricade the door as the Uruks try to break down the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden calls out to us, sounding as though he has given up.

Aragorn turns to him. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

After helping Legolas brace the door with a bench, I walk over to the three men.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" The King and Gamling remain silent.

"Is there no other way?" I ask again, desperate for an answer.

Gamling looks to me. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn grabs him by his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asks, still losing out on hope.

The Uruk-hai continue trying to break the door.

"Ride out with me."

Théoden and I turn to face Aragorn as he says this.

"Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli suddenly says as he joins us.

Looking up to the window as the sun rises and I suddenly remember Gandalf's words.

 _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."_

Aragorn and I look look at each other and grin, hope getting restored, even Théoden is finally feeling it again.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"Yes!"

Gimli runs off, running towards where the horn is kept. Théoden places a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Aragorn raises his head, pride and determination set in his eyes. Théoden pats my shoulder before sending off for our horses to be brought into the hall. We all mount our horses, the doorway clear as the Uruks still pound on the door.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

That's when we hear the horn blow just as the doors give in.

"Forð Eorlingas!"

We all let out battle cries as we ride out, riding through the horde of Uruks that have gathered by the door and the courtyard, slaying any in our way before riding along the walkway, fighting our way through as Gimli continues blowing the horn.

Suddenly looking up to the East, I smile as I see Gandalf on the back of Shadowfax.

"Gandalf. . ." I hear Aragorn gasp out from beside me.

We share a grin before watching as someone else appears beside the wizard. I smile as I recognise Èomer. At his shout, more horses suddenly appear.

"Èomer!" Théoden exclaims happily.

"To the king!" Èomer calls out.

Gandalf and the Rohirrim then charge down a hill to Uruk-hai, who now turn their attention to the approaching army, pointing their spears at them, but are then blinded when the sun rises. The horses charge right into the Uruks and the fight continues.

The tide turns thanks to the arrival of the second army and the Uruks soon retreat up on over the hill the Rohirrim appeared. Riding behind them, we stop on the hill as we see them running into a line of trees that have suddenly appeared, knowing they weren't there before.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Èomer shouts as he rides along in front of us.

As the Uruks run into the forest. It groans and sways. Horrible sounds emerge. Squeals from the Uruks and roars from the trees. It's then I realise they are the trees of Fangorn Forest. Something must have really angered them if they travelled all this way.

Knowing that the Uruks have finally been taken care of, and the battle won by us, we all return to the Keep and go inside. The women and children are let out and I notice Èowyn and Aragorn embracing one another.

* * *

Walking into the room assigned for the Healing Halls, I stop at just how many were injured during the fight, many many more killed, their bodies strewn around outside. Walking through, I find Haldir laid out on a blanket on the ground, free from his armour and bandages around his waist. As he sees me, he tries to rise up, but I rush over and gently push him back down.

"No, don't try to get up, _Muindor_ , you're still healing."

He settles back down before reaching up to touch my face, his thumb gently wiping some blood from a cut on my right cheek.

"You're alive. . .thank the Valar. . .I could not stop worrying for you."

I smile at him. "And I you. When I saw what that monster was about to do. . .I was so scared I could not reach you in time. . .that I could not save another. . ."

He smiles sadly, knowing I'm referring to Fili and Kili's death.

He places a hand on my neck and pulls me down so my forehead presses against his in the traditional way dwarves show affection to one another. I close my eyes and choke back a sob, knowing that despite his still – somewhat – hatred of dwarves, he would do this for me.

"But you did, and you saved me. Now, because of you, we have all the time we want to catch up and the lost time, just like we promised to do before."

I smile as I pull away and kiss his cheek. "That we do."

I stay with him for a few more minutes before leaving, allowing him to get some more rest.

* * *

Walking out into the destruction, I go to the large courtyard at the back and see Gimli sitting on the body of an Uruk, smoking his pipe. I walk over as Legolas approaches him.

"Final count: fourty-two."

"Fourty- _two_?! That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on fourty- _three_."

Legolas suddenly draws his bow and shoots Gimli's Uruk, the arrow hitting a few inches short of Gimli's private area.

"Fourty-three."

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

Gimli wiggles the axe handle, making the Uruk twitch. I just smile and chuckle as I walk over.

"What is it that no matter the race, all males have to have competitions such as this?"

"All in good fun lass, just to see who is the stronger. There's no harm in it." Gimli says with a grin.

"Yes, well I already suffered enough breaking Fili and Kili apart when they said 'there's no harm in it.' I'm not breaking you two apart."

They both chuckle as Legolas turns to me. "How is Haldir? Aragorn told me he got stabbed."

"He's fine. He's resting at the moment, along with the others who were injured as well."

"How soon until they'll be able to leave? Lothlórien is quite a trek." Gimli states.

"They'll be leaving in a few days, give the healing process time to start. With their injured, it should take a few weeks to a month, maybe a little longer until they reach the woods."

They nod.

"Speaking of injured." Legolas begins before he reaches out to me.

My body freezes slightly as he gently places a hand on the right side of my face, his thumb gently and ever so lightly runs across the cut I received barely an hour ago.

"Have you seen a Healer yet?"

I slowly shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Just this scratch and a slight bump to the head. I'm fine."

His eyes narrow slightly with worry. "Slight bump? Faron, I saw you fly through the air and hit the ground. That wasn't a slight bump."

"I'm fine, Legolas. No lasting damage, I promise."

He looks me over for a few moments before nodding. "Alright. But any change, make sure you get looked at, alright?"

I nod and he looks me over again before nodding to both of us and leaving. I keep my sight pinned to where he was, my hand subconsciously reaching up to touch my still warm cheek. I can feel my heart racing like a herd of wild horses.

Hearing someone clearing his throat, I drop my hand and look to the dwarf to see him grinning at me teasingly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Is there something you want to tell me? Should I be having words with the Elvish Princeling?" he asks as he stands by my side.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answer as I walk off with him following.

"Mhm. Sure you don't. And you give that dreamy, faraway look for just anyone do you?"

"Gimli, just drop it, okay? Mahal, I'm starting to regret having brothers."

He guffaws, making a few people look over, but we ignore them. "Just be thankful Fili and Kili aren't hear to tease you also."

I just smile, agreeing to this, but also secretly wanting that good hearted teasing from them. Gimli just pats me on the back before we help out with the cleaning up.

* * *

Later that day, I ride up the hill with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Théoden, Èomer, Gamling and a few more men as we look in the distance towards Mordor, the sky black and orange, lightning flashes like streaks of fire.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

As I keep my gaze on Mordor, not for the first time, I silently pray to Mahal and my father to keep Frodo and Sam safe. Wishing them to reach that dreadful place, drop the Ring and leave still in one peace so they can return home.

* * *

 **There we have it. Shorter chapter than usual, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. I will be back soon and please keep your lovely reviews coming!**

 **Translations;**

 _Muindor_ \- brother


	21. The Demise of Saruman

**Heys guys, I know it's been a while since the last update and I apologise for that. Hope you can forgive me. Not much from Faron in this chapter, but I've done what I can with it. I also apologise for how short this chapter is. The length of each chapter will differ depending on what I've got in each and where I think is a right moment to end each one.**

 **Reviewers Responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – :D! The Hobbits, Saruman and Grima appear in this chapter. And, it is kinda gut wrenching isn't it with Haldir surviving and Thorin, Fili and Kili dying. But, after having gone through what she did when her father and brothers died, she wasn't about to stand back as another one die.

 **FizzWizz2011** – Here's the next update!

* * *

 **The Demise of Saruman**

After leaving Helm's Deep, we spend the next few days riding to Isengard. Riding through Fangorn Forest, we look around warily, as the low sounds of lumbering trees are heard around us. Reaching the edge of the forest, we hear laughing from ahead. Looking up, we see Merry and Pippin sitting on a wall eating and smoking.

Merry stands on the wall. "Welcome, my Lords and Lady. . .to Isengard!"

Aragorn, Legolas and I grin at each other as Gimli starts grumbling.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and. . .and smoking!"

Slightly inebriated and touched by the leaf, Pipping starts talking; "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good."

"Salted pork?" I smile at the longing in the voice.

"Hobbits." Gandalf mutters impatiently.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry informs us.

As the Hobbits jump down from the wall, Aragorn lifts Pippin up behind him while I pull Merry to sit in front of me. I put my arm around him as I hold Haleth's rains with the other hand.

"I'm relieved to see you and Pippin safe, Merry." I say to him as we ride on.

Merry grins up at me. "As am I to see you safe, Faron."

I smile as we ride through water which has flooded the ground around Orthanc, the tower of Isengard. A tree, I assume Treebeard, approaches us.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a _Wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn mumbles after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warns.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grumbles in agitation.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

A voice calls out from above, and Saruman comes into view, standing on the top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden king, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." I look to Théoden in surprise at first, before he continues shouting in anger. "We shall have peace. . .when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows. . .we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachary has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you."

From his robes, Saruman whips out a dark orb which glows in the centre. I recognise it as one of the Palantir, a seeing orb. Saruman stares at it raptly.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf moves Shadowfax forward, closer to the tower.

"You're all going to die."

I hold Merry in comfort as I can feel his fear. He holds one of my arms as Saruman continue, sneering at Aragorn which causes me to glare at him.

"But you know this don't you, Gandalf. You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me. . .what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

I look to Gandalf as he sighs. I know he feels guilty for allowing Frodo to venture on this quest.

"The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli exclaims before turning to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas reaches for his quiver but is stopped by Gandalf.

"No." he looks to Saruman. "Come down Saruman, and your live will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy; I have no use for it!"

I watch in horror as Saruman shoots a fireball from his staff. The flames engulf Gandalf and Shadowfax. Our horses pace about nervously as we hold up our arms to ward off the hear. I soon breathe a sigh of relief as the flames die out, revealing the unscathed pair, to Saruman's surprise.

"Saruman, your staff is broken."

Saruman's staff shatters in his hand. From behind Saruman, a hunched figure approaches: Gríma Wormtongue.

Théoden notices him. "Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

Gríma bows to Théoden and looks as if he's about to come down when Saurman speaks.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Ignoring him, Théoden continues to speak to the man: "Gríma, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free."

"No." Grim defies him.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman slaps Gríma and sends him falling down.

"Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know."

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here."

I notice Gríma lunge towards Saruman, but before I can say anything Gríma stabs Saruman in the back. Legolas shoots and hits Gríma, who falls down, dead. Saruman falls off the tower and is impaled by the spoke of a large wheel. Gasping, Merry puts a hand to his mouth as he stares in horror. I just keep my arm around him.

Gandalf turns to Théoden. "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel turns, sliding Saruman's body under the water.

Treebeard pipes up then. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees."

"Pippin!" I suddenly hear Aragorn calling out.

Looking over, I see Pipping has jumped of Brego wand waded through the water to pick something up. Looking at the object, I see it is the Palantír Saruman had.

"Bless my bark!"

Gandalf rides to him. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!"

Pippin reluctantly hands Gandalf the orb. Gandalf covers it up, and with a sidelong glance at Pippin, turns away.

Once Pippin is settled back on Brego, we leave Orthanc and ride back for Edoras.

* * *

 **There we have it. Celebration in the next chapter, and maybe for more than one reason for some. . .so stay tuned for that.**


	22. Celebrations

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about my lateness, I have no excuses apart from mental illness and the writing and rewriting this chapter about five times before getting it how I want it. I hope you all enjoy this! Xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** – Of course with the drinking game, there's no way I can leave that bit out. As for the Palantir and Pippin, that will be in the next chapter.

 **MajesticLunicorn** – As interesting as that sounds, I won't be doing anything like that. Although, the Battle of the Five Armies won't be the last time she sees Thorin and the others. . .that is all I'm saying.

* * *

 **Celebrations**

Arriving at Edoras, Théoden orders food and drink to be prepared in celebration of the victory at Helm's Deep and for those who risked and gave their lives in the battle. Éowyn takes me away to prepare for the night. After bathing, she loans me a green dress with darker green leaves sewn into the bodice. As I sit at the dressing table, brushing and braiding my hair, I noticed Éowyn watching me.

"May I help you with anything, My Lady?" I ask her.

She blushes a little for being caught staring before getting out; "Forgive me for staring, but I have noticed you weave the same braids Gimli has. Do they represent anything?"

I nod. "Dwarven braids mean a lot of things. Family. Love. As for me, I have three braids which show my family line, my coming of age and my status as a warrior."

"Forgive me again, but I did not think dwarves would take in other races?"

I smile. "They don't usually, but my mother found me as a babe and since she couldn't have children of her own, she and my father decided to take me in and raise me as their own."

She smiles back. "That was nice of them. It must have been hard though growing up."

"For the first few years, everything was fine. I was accepted by everyone in the mountain and made friends with the other dwarflings. My childhood was a good one. . .until Smaug came and drove us out. When the rift between the dwarves and the Mirkwood elves started. . .that's when things got rough. I won't go into much, we'll be here all night if I did, but let's just say that I soon became pretty much alone after that."

She has a sad expression on her face at this. "But, surely your family stood by you?"

I nod. "Well, the family I had left did. My mother died during the attack and my great-grandfather treated me as well as the other dwarves did. But, I still had my father, grandfather, aunt and uncles there for me."

She smiles. "Well, at least you had some people there for you."

I give a small smile and nod as I finish getting ready. Once we finish, we leave and meet up with the others. Looking around, I stop as I see Legolas, looking very handsome in his light blue, almost grey tunic and under shirt.

For many years, even when I first saw him I will admit, I have had a slight fancy for the elven prince, but as time went on, I soon learnt to push that aside in my grief. And then we saw each other again months ago and all those feelings slammed back into me, like Dwalin during training. I have always wondered whether he felt the same way for me, dreamed that maybe it could be possible.

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone gathers in the Great Hall, I'm sitting with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Théoden and Éomer are on the raise platform by the Throne. Éowyn brings Théoden a cup. Théoden raises it and prepares to addresses a quiet crowd. Aragorn leads everyone in standing.

Théoden begins to speak. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone cries out before drinking.

The party in the great hall soon gets underway and I find myself with Legolas, Gimli, Éomer and a group of men. I instantly know what is going on and have to grin to myself as I watch Éomer passing mugs to Legolas and Gimli.

"No pauses, no spills."

"And no regurgitation." Gimli grumbles out.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asks as he looks to me, I swear I see a hint of nervousness in his eyes, but I don't say anything about it.

I nod. "Aye, Last one standing wins."

Gimli laughs before chugging his ale. I watch as Legolas takes a tentative sip from his mug. I catch Éomer's eye and we almost burst out laughing. This is going to be interesting. Elves are much harder to get drunk. . .not counting two of Thranduil's elves that were passed out drunk in the wine cellars almost seventy eight years ago. . .but Gimli is a champion at this.

"What'll we drink to?"

"Let's drink to victory!"

"To victory!"

I hear some of the men behind us shouting, pulling me from my thoughts as I continue watching the game.

* * *

Many drinks later, I lost count after ten, Legolas and Gimli are still working their way through mug after mug of ale. Gimli grabs for another and then promptly farts, causing Éomer to look at him in disgust. I have no reaction, already used to it from being raised by dwarves. Gimli laughs.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women."

He then belches before dropping his head into the mug, I just shake my head and roll my eyes at this.

"I feel something." I hear Legolas say from next to me. Looking to him, I see him examining his fingers, looking worried. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing as Gimli points to him after draining his mug;

"What did I say? He cant hold his liquor!"

He suddenly goes quiet, his eyes crossing as a little bit of ale dribbles from his mouth. He then falls back and topples off his chair, crashing into the ground and he passes out. What makes me burst into laughter, is the smug look on Legolas' face as he turns to Éomer.

"Game over."

Hearing singing from nearby, I look over and smile as I see Merry and Pippin dancing on a tabletop to the amusement of onlookers.

"Oh, you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole town dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our home town.

You can keep your fancy ales.  
You can drink em by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true. . ."

As Pippin pauses in the soung, I see him looking strangely at Gandalf before Merry shouts out to him and they continue the song.

". . .But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"

I smile and applaud with the others as the hobbits chugs their drinks.

"It's during dark times like these, when we need a little happiness and celebration to keep our spirits alive." Legolas says, to which I have to smile at.

"You are right. These people have already suffered enough."

Hearing my name being called, I look up and see Merry and Pippin making their way towards me. I get very nervous at the grins on their faces.

"Sing for us, Faron!" Merry exclaims.

The men around us, cheer as they hear, trying to encourage me to sign for them.

I smile and shake my head. "Oh no, I don't think so. I don't sing."

"That's not what Bilbo says." Pippin says in a sing song voice.

I inwardly curse the hobbit, knowing exactly when he would have heard me sing. . .twice! I just sigh as I allow the hobbits to pull me along, among the cheering men, and pull me up to the raised platform where everyone can see me. I begin to get nervous, I have never sang in front of a lot of people before, yes the last time I sang, I knew Dain's men was behind me, but I couldn't see them.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, thinking of something to sing. A song comes to mind, not exactly something for the atmosphere, but maybe it can be a lament for the people who gave their lives the past few days. Opening my eyes, I begin to sing;

"Lay down,  
Your sweet and weary head.  
The night is falling,  
You have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now,  
Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
From across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see,  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
You're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.

All will turn,  
To silver glass.  
A light on the water,  
All Souls pass.

Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.  
Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling,  
You and I will meet again,  
And you'll be here in my arms.  
Just sleeping.

What can you see,  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
To silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass,  
Into the West."

Looking over the crowd, I see some of them, women mainly, dabbing their eyes with their napkins, while the men have solemn looks on their faces. They immediately start cheering and applauding when the song ends. I smile and give a little curtsy as I step down. As I walk through the crowds, many of them stop and thank me for the song, complimenting me on my singing. Not used to so many compliments, I manage to smile at them all, excusing myself before leaving to my room.

* * *

Legolas grins as he watches the hobbits pulling Faron along. He has to admit, he's curious to hearing her sing again, after hearing her sing in the dungeons many years ago. It's a voice that has always haunted his thoughts and dreams since he first met her.

He watches as he turns to face everyone and can see the nervousness on her face. He wishes he could be up there to support her, but soon enough, she begins to sing. He is in awe. When he heard her sing before, she had a wonderful voice and sang the upbeat song of her home with so much passion, the same passion she sang in Moria with Gimli. But this. . .this took his breath away. He could see the emotions running across her face with every word and note she sang.

When her song finished, everyone cheered and applauded her. She smiled and curtsied before walking into the crowd, where he soon lost sight of her.

"She is an extraordinary woman." Éomer says from next to him. "I have never known of a woman to fight like she can."

Legolas smiles at this. "She is definitely strong. I'm sure she gets that from her father."

Éomer watches him curiously. "You have known her long?"

Legolas thinks about the answer to this for a moment. "I have known her for almost seventy eight years. But, truthfully. . .I know nothing about her. We first met seventy seven years ago and then lost contact until a few months before."

"But, you have not been able to stop thinking about her." Éomer points out.

Legolas nods at this. It is true, he hasn't been able to stop thinking of her and wondering how she is or what she's doing.

"Do you love her?"

This question surprises him for a moment. Love? True, he has never been in love, so he wouldn't know how it felt. However, he thinks back to all the times he has seen her, from their first meeting to now, and every time there has always been a jolt inside his chest, right where his heart is. He had no idea what it was. Up until their first meeting, he had always felt some feelings towards Tauriel, but then she came along and everything changed. He realised whatever he felt for Tauriel was just a fascination of her. . .but Faron. . .there was always something stronger, something he had always wanted to focus on and see if anything could come from it, but then they lost contact.

When he saw her again in Rivendell, his heart pounded so much he actually staggered back a few steps and to her smile again. . .it was the greatest feeling he ever felt. The flutter in his stomach and his heart. . .he always wanted to feel that when he saw her. Then when he had to watch as she was flung into the air during the battle. . .his heart dropped into his stomach and panic filled his entire being as he feared the worse. When she finally moved, he vowed from that day that he would always be there to protect her. . .to love her. Even if she didn't feel the same about him. . .he would always love her.

Éomer just nods with a smile, not having to hear the confirmation to know the answer. He puts a hand on the elf's shoulder. "You should tell her. Tell her before it is too late. And don't let her go. No matter what, don't let her go. You have already wasted enough time, don't waste any more."

Éomer pats his shoulder before he walks away. Tell her. . .easier said than done. How was he going to tell her? What could he say? He had better think of something soon.

* * *

 **Ooooooh. . .things are starting to heat up with Faron and Legolas, want to find out more? Then stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **As for the songs, obviously we know the first one, The Green Dragon. As for the second, it is called Into the West, the version I imagine her singing is once again by Peter Hollens, who I think is an amazing singer and puts so much emotion and passion into a song. I definitely suggest you check out his work on youtube, absolutely amazing!**

 **Please rate and review! xx**


	23. Eye of the Enemy

**Well, I know this has been longer than usual to get up, but I wanted to get this chapter perfect before putting it up. You will know why when you read on. I have to thank my wife for helping me out with this chapter as well, it's because of her I've been able to get this out, so thanks Sophia love!**

 **I have to say that, I won't be doing anymore updates until after Christmas now, so I can get the next few chapters for each story sorted out, as well as getting us sorted for Christmas and a few health issues I need to get sorted, such as my bad eye sight. Urgh, pain in the ass. So, I shall see you all in late December early Jan, hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Merry Yuletide, Happy Hanukkah and whatever else some of you may celebrate during the Christmas period!**

 **Thank you to the new people who have favourited this story, it makes me happy to know people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**

 **Review responses;**

 **MajesticLunicorn –** Yes, it is good. Those kind of stories sort of bug me where it's like, they meet someone and BAM they're in love. I like it when it's a steady sort of realization, and that's what I wanted to portray in Faron and Legolas's relationship. I'm glad that I have managed to get that.

And as for Faron. . .you will have to wait and find out, won't you?

* * *

 **The Eye of the Enemy**

After many hours of trying and failing to get some rest, I dress in my tunic, leggings and boots, slipping on my cloak as I leave my room. Walking through the now empty golden hall, I notice Éowyn sleeping on a chaise lounge. I smile at this and check to see the fire still burning before leaving and stepping outside into the still night sky.

I look over at the houses before me and think about the people of Edoras. Now that the celebrations are finished, what now lie ahead for these people? What new heartache must they endure before they can fully find peace in the world once more? It is times like these where I truly curse the darkness and the dangers it brings to innocent lives. My father's own people, the burning of Dale, the Five Armies and now this. . .why must evil be allowed to endure and thrive while others suffer and live in fear?

"Faron?"

Turning my head slightly, I see Legolas walk over to me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could not get any rest, so I thought some fresh air might do me some good."

He looks to me for a moment. "And is it?"

I sigh as I turn away from him. "Not really." I walk to the left of the platform, leaning against the wall of the Golden Halls.

After a few moments, Legolas stands beside me. "What is wrong?"

I shake my head, a small smile on my lips. "Nothing. It's just me worrying too much, that is all."

He smiles as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder, which causes warmth and tingles to run down my spine. I manage to withhold my shiver as he speaks.

"You are a compassionate person. It is alright to worry. These are dark times we are living in and I am afraid it will only get darker until we can defeat it."

I nod as I look down with a sigh. "First Smaug, then Azog and now Saruman betraying the White Council. . .the only thing darker than those is the Eye, which is what I am afraid of the most. If the first three can do a small amount of damage, what could Sauron do on his own?"

After a moments silence, Legolas pulls me into a comforting embrace, which sends me to blush a little.

"Try not to worry too much about this, Faron. We can defeat this evil, and we will do it together."

I don't say anything to him as I feel my arms go up and wrap around his back. I try to calm my trembling and my raging heart, praying he doesn't feel it beating against him in our embrace. He then pulls away and gently take my upper arms as he talks.

"Faron, I know this is not the best time to talk about this, but I feel I have to say to this to you now, or I will never say it."

I look to him, curious as to what he has to say. "What is it?"

He looks down and takes a deep, shaky breath, which surprises me. I have never known the elven prince to be so nervous before. Even from when we first met, he always seemed such a confident person. He looks back up to me.

"I know we only reunited a few months ago, after being apart for so many years, but during that time, I could not stop thinking of you, wondering where you were, how you were doing and. . . how much I care for you."

I look up at him. "Care for me?"

He nods. "I truly did. . .I still do. Even though we did not see eye to eye with each other at first, but the brief time that we spent together in the dungeon and at Ravenhill, I knew that there was something there. A deep connection that I had never felt for any other before. And when I first heard you sing -"

I look away, blushing slightly. "You heard that?"

He smiles. "I did. You sang with so much passion about your home, it took my breath away."

I give a small smile before looking up at him him. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

He takes another deep breath. "What I am saying is, after I speak with either Aragorn or Gimli, would you be willing to enter a courtship with me?"

I blink. A courtship? Legolas wants to court me? Does this mean that Legolas feels the same way about me as I do for him.

"A courtship? Really?"

"Really, Faron. It has taken me a while to realise, but I have fallen in love with you."

My body seems to drop in relief for a moment as I smile wide. "Oh, Legolas. . .you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say this."

He gives a hopeful smile as he takes my hands in his. "Does this mean you will accept?"

I nod with a huge smile. "It does. Just like you, I have known for such a long time that there was something there between us. Whether it started in the dungeons or later, I do not know. But I have always known of that connection. When we met again, it all hit me so hard like you, I was almost thrown back from the force. I love you also, Legolas. I have loved you for such a long time. I was just scared to admit it. Unlike you, I could not bring much to the relationship. You are a prince, I was just a lowly elf that was raised by dwarves. What could I have possibly given to you?"

He smiles and shakes his head before placing his right hand on my neck, his thumb gently caressing my cheek.

"You could never be a lowly anything to me. And as for your worry of bringing something into this relationship, you needn't have worried. You are all I need, you and your love. I do not require anything else."

I smile as I lean my head against his hand. "You have my love, Legolas. My love and more."

His smile widens as he leans his face closer, making my breathing hitch slightly. "I do hope Aragorn and Gimli will forgive me for this."

Before I can say anything more, the gap between us closes as his lips press against mine in a tender kiss. I give a sigh of contentment as he keeps his hand on my neck, his other arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. I wrap my own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as I hear a sigh coming from Legolas.

For years, I have always imagined what this moment would be like, but I severely underestimated how it would be. Right now, it feels as though Legolas and I are the onle two people in existence and time is standing still, allowing us to rejoice in our moment. My body feels as though I am floating on air and I have no troubles at all. I also swear I could see some of Gandalf's fireworks somewhere.

We soon pull away for air and rests our foreheads against each other. I keep my eyes closed, a wide smile on my face as I feel Legolas's hands on the back of my neck.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I hear him ask, to which I have to giggle at as I look to him.

"Of course I do. I almost marked your pretty face with that arrow."

He grins. "Good thing too. You might have liked me less."

I smile and shake my head. "No. I would have liked you more. No matter how many scars you bear."

I can see a hint of surprise in his eyes at this. "You would?"

"Of course. In dwarven culture, scars are badges of honour. A testament to what they have been through. I myself bear a few scars, would you like me any less with them?"

He shakes his head. "No. Never." he places a quick kiss on my lips. "I could never love you less than I already do."

I smile as I rest my head on his chest as we hold one another, his chin on the top of my head. I suddenly let out a little giggle as I pull back.

"Oh, speaking of when we met. Do you remember that picture holder you took from that dwarf and called his son a goblin mutant?"

He nods after a second. "Yes. He said it was his wee lad, Gi-"

I laugh as his eyes widen slightly and looks to the Golden Halls where Gimli is sleeping.

"He does not know does he?"

"I do not know. I do not think he does."

"Hmm. Let us keep it that way, shall we?"

I giggle and nod as we turn to watch the sky as it brightens the closer to dawn it gets. I lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist to hold me close. I hear footsteps come outside and Aragorn soon join us. I see his grin out of the corner of my eye, but he says nothing. . .for now. The three of us look toward Mordor.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

* * *

Pippin wakes up and approaches a sleeping Gandalf.

"What are you doing? Pippin! Pippin?" Merry asks, making the hobbit jump.

As he turns to Gandalf, he jumps again as he sees the wizards eyes wide open. He is just sleeping, still mumbling away in his sleep. Pippin waves a hand over Gandalf's face to make sure. Pippin takes the Palantír from Gandalf, replacing the space in Gandalf's hands with a chamberpot.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry asks.

Pippin ushers over to his sleep mat and kneels down. "I just want to look at it! Just one more time."

"Put it back!"

Pippin unwraps the stone.

"Pippin. No! Pippin!"

Pippin becomes affixed to the now glowing stone, which soon becomes the Eye.

* * *

Legolas and I both sense the Eye at the same time as we turn to look at Aragorn in horror.

"He is here!"

The three of us run inside.

* * *

"I see you!" Saruman says to Pippin.

Pippin, not able to drop the Palantir, has a tight grip on the stone and starts convulsing after dropping to the ground.

"Pippin! Help! Gandalf Help him! Someone help him!"

Gandalf jumps from his bed, wide awake as the door slams open.

* * *

We rush into the room to see everyone awake and staring at Pippin who is writhing in pain on the floor. Aragorn takes the Palantir and falls to his knees.

"Aragorn!" I shout out as Legolas takes hold of his shoulders.

Falling onto his side, the stone rolls from his hands and across the floor. Merry dodges out of his way before running to Pippin as Gandalf throws a sheet over it.

"Fool of a Took!"

Seeing there is no movement from Pippin, Gandalf rushes over, pushing a scared Merry out of the way and tends to the terrified hobbit. Aragorn, Legolas and I kneel beside Merry watching worriedly, with me putting my arms around him. After a few seconds, Pipping takes a deep intake of breath and starts panting heavily.

"Look at me." Gandalf says sternly.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!"

Pippin looks away.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree. . .there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. . .it was dead. The city was burning."

I instantly think of Minas Tirith, as does Gandalf.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw. . .I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer."

"He hurt me!"

"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?"

* * *

 **Yay! Faron and Legolas are together at last! Finally realising their true feelings for each other! Eek! I'm so happy to finally have it out! Please keep your lovely reviews coming!**


	24. Muster the Rohirrim

**Wooo! I'm back baby! Finally got my new glasses so I can get on with writing! Woohoo! For now, it's just going to be this story that will be getting updated as I am still working some things out for the others, but not to worry, there will be updates soon. . .just not sure when at the moment. I just want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I know it's mean under four months since my last update, and I have no excuses apart from having no glasses, depression kicking in etc. I love you all and I hope you're still there with me. Xxx**

 **Review respsonses:**

 **DarkAngel2581 –** I'm glad you're liking this story! I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope this makes up for it!

 **Jack Redhawke (for chapter 4)** – I'm glad that I'm bringing that smile to you, and I hope you keep on reading. Xx

 **Jack Redhawke (for chapter 6)** – I ave to say, that personally, I do like Boromir's character, and I don't think he's an asshole at all. But, in those days, especially among the race of men, this is how I believe men would be like towards women. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but that's just how I think men would be like.

 **Jack Redhawke (for chapter 9)** – First off, I believe that with siblings, even if you've been separated for some years, that there would be a small spark there to say that there's something familiar about someone, something from your past, so that's where that came from. And I think he is. . .I'm not too sure. I'm trying to keep as close to the story line as I can, but some things might slip from time to time.

* * *

 **Muster the Rohirrim**

Early the next morning, we all gather in the Golden Hall with Théoden as we tell him what happened during the night. Merry and Pippin are also present, Pippin sitting on a stool in front of Merry.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool. . .but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

I hear Gimli give out a short breath of relief, I feel the same. Not that I doubted Pippin's loyalty at all.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."

I keep an eye out on Aragorn at this out of the corner of my eye, but he just stares ahead as he listens to Gansalf.

"Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men."

Aragorn looks down at this, rubbing his beard slightly.

Gandalf then turns to Théoden. "If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

After a slight pause, Théoden answers. "Tell me. . .why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

I look at Théoden in shock and surprise at this. The people of Gondor may not have come to his aid and his time of need, that I can understand, but surely he would not react the same and not offer help to anyone who needs it. Especially is innocent people are in danger.

"I will go." Aragorn suddenly speaks up from next to me.

"No!" Gandalf instantly commands.

"They _must_ be warned!"

"They _will_ be." he then walks over to Gandalf to speak quietly, though I still hear him. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships."

He raises his voice again as he turns to speak to all of us/

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith."

Gandalf looks at the hobbits.

"And I won't be going alone."

* * *

Not long after, Gandalf leaves with the hobbits, I follow to see them off. Gandalf's hurrying on ahead, Merry and Pippin lagging behind a little.

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asks Merry.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look!"

"I don't know. I can't help it!"

"You never can."

Pippin stops walking. "I'm sorry, all right! I won't do it again."

Merry turns back and walks to him "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring! He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And y-you're coming with me?"

Merry walks away.

"Merry?"

"Come on!"

I place a hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile before we follow Gandalf and Merry into the stables. Gandalf takes Shadowfax out of his pen and lifts Pippin onto his back.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asks Gandalf.

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgûl flies. And we better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Merry steps forward anf hands Pippin a pouch as Gandalf steps aside. "Here. Something for the road."

"Last of the Longbottom Leaf?"

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip."

"But we'll see each other soon,"

Merry glances back at Gandalf as he mounts Shadowfax.

"Won't we?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

I put my hands on his shoulders as he steps back towards me, hearing him tear up.

"Merry. . ."

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!"

Shadowfax then gallops out of the stables, causing those in his way to jump back. Merry runs out after them, climbing up a watchtower. I run after him with Aragorn.

"Merry!" Aragorn calls out as we get to the top.

We see him standing and watching Shadowfax with Gandalf and Pippin on his back. Aragorn and I stand on either side of him.

"He's always followed me. Everywhere I went, since before we were were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble. But I was always there to get him out. And now he's gone."

Aragorn and I put a hand on each shoulder.

"Just like Frodo, and Sam."

Aragorn smiles. "One thing I've learned about hobbits: they are most hardy folk."

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took." Merry says, which causes the three of us to laugh as we continue to watch our friends until they are out of sight.

* * *

Over the next week or so, we all stay in Rohan with no sign yet from Gandalf. We take this time to relax while we can. During this time, Legolas and I have been taking the chance to become closer with one another as a courting couple. Unfortunately, the news reaches Gimli's ears, and I have already been subjecting to his teasing.

Aragorn on the other hand, instead of teasing, just smiles and congratulates us both, warning Legolas to take care of me, to which he of course promises.

I also take this time to continue with Merry's weapons training we started in Rivendell just a few months before. . .those few moments seem like years to me.

* * *

On what is going to be our last day in Edoras, I am sitting in the Golden Hall with Legolas and Gimli talking, when the doors burst open and Aragorn runs in.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Théoden, in council with his men, pauses and takes stock of this news. Everyone in the hall is silent as they watch and wait for Théoden. I look to Théoden, hoping and praying that he will do the right thing here. And luckily, my prayers are answered.

"And _Rohan_ will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

I smile as the men immediately leave to prepare for departure. Placing a hand on Legolas's arm, I turn and go to my room to get myself ready. Strapping on my assortment of weapons before going outside, hearing an alarm bell being rung. I go into the stables and saddle up Haleth before riding him out and stopping besides Legolas and Gimli, who are already ready and sitting on Arod.

"Horsemen, hmph! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli grumbles.

I grin, not able to help agree with him.

Legolas's next words have me worried. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands."

Gimli and I share a look with each other, knowing that a second war would no doubt end up taking place on the doorsteps of the Lonely Mountain, yet again. I just pray that our kin, and the men of Dale, will be safe during all of this.

Looking up ahead, I smile as I see Merry on a white pony, all dressed and ready for battle. I smile more as he's trying to get his pony to move, but it stubbornly ignores his kicks. I excuse myself from the two before walking Haleth next to him.

"Need some help, my friend?"

Merry smiles up at me. "He won't listen."

I grin as I reach down and pull on the ponies reins a little to move him forward, he moves a little as we walk over to where the men have gathered.

Eomer begins to speak to everyone. "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!"

We then ride out. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ride up front with Théoden, while I stay in the middle with Merry. Not helping but grin at the excited look on the Hobbits face.

* * *

A couple days later, we finally reach the encampment at Dunharrow. I look around, surveying the numbers of the Rohan army. I can't help but feeling a sense of dread at just how few there are. Pushing that dread to the back of my mind, I think about those that thought it impossible that a company of fifteen wouldn't be able to retake Erebor from a dragon. But now, Erebor is once again ruled by the dwarves.

"Grimbold, how many?" I head Théoden asks.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord."

Gamling then speaks up. "We have three hundred more from Fenmarch."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my Lord."

We ride on through and up to the top of a peak where we all dismount, I hand the reins of Haleth and Merry's pony to one of the men before joining Legolas and Gimli, Merry scurrying off somewhere.

As we're walking, the horses start getting agitated, rearing up and neighing loudly. Éomer walks past, his face grim.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas points out.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer answers as he looks to the mountain.

Following his gaze, we see a dark path that leads in between a crack in the mountain side.

"That road _there_ , where does that lead?" Gimli asks.

I look to the path in silence for a moment before I answer. "It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil."

I look to the mountain for a moment longer, my eyes narrowing as I swear I see something, but I just shake my head before turning and following Legolas to get something to eat.

* * *

Later that night, as I am roaming through the encampment, I see something that catches my eye. Aragorn is dressed in his riding gear, a new sword strapped to his waist. I watch as he's getting Brego saddled up. I turn just as Éowyn approaches him and goes to find Legolas and Gimli. After telling them what I saw, the three of us immediately agree that we will be following him, no matter where he goes. So, on that note, Gimli wanders off to intercept him, while Legolas and I go to get Haleth and Arod saddled up. We return to see Aragorn walking past Gimli.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" I hear Gimli say as he stands.

Aragorn stops and turns to the dwarrow. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

I'm grinning as Legolas and I stop next to him, he tursn to us in surprise.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" I say to him, my grin never leaving my face.

Gimli looks up to him, a look on his face which leaves no room for arguing. "Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn sighs, but I can still see the smile on his face as he does accept this. The four of us mount up and follow Aragorn as he leads the way through the path on the Dimholt road. The soldiers look on as we ride past, chattering among themselves in confusion.

"What's happening?"

"Where's he going?"

"I don't understand."

"Lord Aragorn!"

There is no reply as we soon ride into the darkness and out of sight of the men.

* * *

The sun, having risen hours ago, is now high in the sky, hidden behind clouds as the four of us ride along a barren mountain path. The area around us is so quiet. No sign of birds or any small animals scurrying around.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asks from behind a I ride in the middle.

"One that is cursed." Legolas replies.

Remembering everything I read up on Isildur in my youth, I elaborate on his answer. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

A few more hours, we dismount as the path becomes narrow as we approach the Dimoholt door. I shiver slightly as it is adorned with skulls.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Gimli breathes.

Legolas reads the hieroglyphs above the door.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'"

There is a sudden wind and noise that comes out of the door, which puts the four of us on edge. The horses rear up and flee, running back along the path. Aragorn and I call out for our horses, but they don't return.

Aragorn turns back towards the entrance, a grim look set on his face. "I do not fear death!"

He then enters the mountain. Legolas and I look at one another for a moment before I follow Aragorn, Legolas right behind. I can hear Gimli hesitating.

"Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!"

I grin as I hear Gimli run after us.

* * *

 **Woo! Finally got this chapter up and running! Thank you again for your patience! Paths of the Dead next, so stay tuned for that! R &R!**


	25. Paths of the Dead

**Hey all! Got the next chapter up and ready! I had so much fun with Gimli as I was writing out this! I just love him at the beginning of this part! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Review responses;**

 **FizzWizz2011 –** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **BigBangVIP –** Here's the next chapter up! I hope you enjoy!

 **Kelpie15 –** I'm glad you think so! And don't worry, I won't be stopping! I've come too far to stop now!

 **PotatoMonstah –** I'm glad you love it so! And you managed to catch up quick then! Here's the next chapter up and ready for your enjoyment!

* * *

 **Paths of the dead**

After walking through the door, we end up walking along a dark corridor before finding a torch, which Aragorn takes. Turning, he holds the torch up to light an alcove, looking in, we see thousands, if not millions, of skulls piled against one another.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks when Legolas and I glance at one another.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." I reply as I walk on ahead, behind Aragorn.

Gimli: "Where?"

Legolas answers next, confirming what we both can see. "Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

I hear Gimli's footsteps stop dead at this.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good. Faron! Legolas!"

I grin as I hear him running to catch up with us, fear laced in his voice (although he won't admit it). Even though dwarves live under ground in the mountains, he doesn't act like he does.

As we're walking on, we soon come to a path where the ground is covered in mist. As soon as we walk through, hands and arms which are created from the mist surround the four of us. Aragorn, Legolas and I simply brush them aside, but I hear Gimli puffing and know that he's trying to blow them away, which just makes me roll my eyes at him.

"Do not look down." I suddenly hear Aragorn say from up ahead.

I hate when someone says that, because it instantly makes me want to look straight down, which I do and regret it as I look back up and keep my gaze fixed on Aragorn's back as we keep moving. From behind, I hear Gimli taking hesitant steps and realise that he has also look down, his grunts echoing around the caves as he staggers.

After leaving the mist behind, we soon come to a huge underground hall with a large doorway to the left and stairs leading up to it. To the right, there's a wall with a large chasm in between us.

"Who enters my domain?" A gravelly voice suddenly calls out.

A ghost in Kingly attire appears by the stairs.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answers him.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You _will_ suffer me!"

The King starts to laugh, which is soon joined by more laughter. Just by the chasm, a ghostly city appears, dead soldiers and horses walking out of the city and towards us.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it."

More ghosts appear by him and soon we're surrounded by them all.

"The way is shut. Now you must die."

The King approaches Aragorn. Legolas shoots at King, but the arrow passes right through the ghost's head. I just look at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say; "Really?" He does nothing.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn informs the King

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!"

Aragorn draws the sword of Elednil. The ghosts swings at Aragorn. Aragorn parries the blow with the Sword of Elendil, much to the ghost's surprise.

"That bind was broken!"

"It has been remade."

Aragorn shoves back the ghost.

"Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?"

Aragorn surveys the dead soldiers.

"What say you?"

Gimli scoffs. "You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death."

I just give him a look to keep quiet as Aragorn continues.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!"

The King of the Dead smirks, then begins laughing as he and his army begin to fade.

"You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand, you traitors!"

The four of us are soon standing alone the all the ghosts vanish. After just a few moments, a wind sudden;y picks up as the ground starts to shake and skulls roll on the floor. Turning to the doorway as we hear a rumbling, my eyes go wide in horror as it suddenly breaks out and millions of skulls start flowing out of it.

"OUT!" Aragorn shouts.

The four of us run on towards a doorway ahead of us, but soon get caught up in the skulls which almost completely bury Gimli. We soon get outside, to my relief. I never thought I'd be as happy to see sunlight as I am right now.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask as I turn to the others, quickly scanning them for injuries.

"We're fine, lass." Gimli puffs as he leans on his axe.

Turning around, I see Aragorn standing still as he looks to the river. Following his gaze, my heart drops as I see the black ships sailing away from the cities and towns that have been left to burn. I kneel in front of Aragorn and hold him as he falls to his knees in despair. His head drops onto my shoulder as I share a heart broken look with Legolas, who is standing behind the Dunedain with his hand on his shoulder. Further back, Gimli watches with a look of mourning on his face.

Hearing a sound from the mountain, Aragorn stands and turns to see the King of the Dead walking through the wall and standing before him.

"We fight!"

* * *

After we work out a plan to defeat the pirates, commandeer the black ships and sail to Gondor. As they sail upriver, the four of us are standing alone on the shore as we watch and wait.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn orders.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The leader asks as the other pirates laugh.

"Faron, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

I take out an arrow and notch it onto my bow.

"Mind your aim!" Gimli says to me.

I just roll my eyes as I raise my bow and aim to fire just past the bosun's ear. Just as I fire, Gimli reaches out with his axe and nudges my bow at the last second, causing the arrow to hit a pirate square in the chest. The pirate lets out a cry of shock and pain before he falls to the ground. I glare at Gimli as he lets out a gasp of fake shock.

"That's it. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!"

The sailors laugh again at the threat.

"Boarded, by you and whose army?" the leader asks.

In reply, Aragorn just says two words, a smirk on his face.

"This army."

At those words, the King of the Dead appears and runs through Aragorn, leading his men in a charge to the ships. The sailors recoil and yell in terror, but there is no escape as the ghosts kill all of the pirates within seconds.

Once the pirates are taken care of us, the four of us board one of the ships and Aragorn begins to steer it in the direction of Gondor and the impending battle that awaits us.

* * *

 **Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed that. The battle at Gondor is next, so please stay tuned for that. Please R &R and I hope to see you all soon xx**


	26. Battle of Pelennor Fields

**Hey all! New chapter up again, we're getting close to the end of this now! Just to add a little note, in this chapter I put in a note that I mention in this chapter about the death of Dori but put in one of the earlier chapters about him being alive, it wasn't until I looked it up the other day I knew that Dori actually dies a few years before the War of the Ring, which came as a total shock to me because I thought he was still alive! So I will be editing this story at some point and will be changing that to match this! I would also like to congratulate PotatoMonstah for being my 100** **th** **reviewer! Congrats and thank you for staying with me for so long! Even after the long pauses while I got better!**

 **Review responses:**

 **PotatoMonstah –** Thank you! Here's the next upload!

* * *

 **The Battle of Pelennor Fields**

We travel along the river for the rest of the day and through the night without any rest, all of us eager to get to Gondor before it is too late. I can only hope and pray that the men of Gondor are holding their own and that Théoden will get there in time.

I stand at the front of the ship alone for some time as I keep a look out, keeping watch for any enemies or just waiting until the White City comes into view. Feeling the comforting presence of Legolas beside me, I lean into him slightly as I keep my gaze fixed ahead.

"You'd think it would get easier, wouldn't you?" as he looks to me, I elaborate. "War. . .fighting. . .no matter how many times you have done it, you would think it would get easier. . .but it seems to get harder with each battle you go to."

"No one said war was ever easy, Faron. But, we go into it hoping for a brighter future, fighting for the peace the people deserve." he then looks to me again. "Is that not why you figh after all? To bring peace to Middle Earth once more?"

I smile as I nod. "It is. . .I just wish it could be simpler."

He smiles at me. "Nothing worthwhile ever is. Like you."

I grin as I look to my hand which he took into his own, lacing our fingers together. "Are you calling me complicated?"

"You were raised by dwarves, I believe that is complicated enough."

I giggle at this, grateful that Legolas could make me smile and laugh at a time like this.

"I will give you that one. I was raised by them and even I think they're complicated."

He chuckles as I lay my head on his shoulder as we sail down the river towards the battle.

* * *

A few hours later, Minas Tirith finally appears on the horizon. As we get closer to shore, the dead disappear and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I duck out of sight of the Orcs that are swarming the port.

"Late, as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing." I hear one of the orcs shout out. "Come on, ya sea rats! Get out off your ships!"

Aragorn leaps off with a cry, followed closely by Legolas, Gimli and I, and onto land, in front of the orcs, who are quite surprised to see a man, two elves and a dwarf in front of them instead of the pirates. That surprise soon turns to amusement as we start stalking towards them.

"There are plenty for both of us! May the best dwarf win!" Gimli says to Legolas as he raises his axe.

I grin at this as I draw out my blades and we charge in for the attack, the dead army appearing behind us, which soon wipes the smirks of their faces as they are soon cut down.

The battle rages on, the tide turning on our side thanks to the dead army fighting with us. From next to me, I can hear Legolas counting as he kills the orcs, which makes me smile, even more so when I hear Gimli shouting his counts from by Aragorn.

"Fifteen, sixteen, Seventeen."

"Twenty-nine."

"Legolas really needs to catch up." I think to myself with a grin as I continue fighting side by side with Legolas.

I watch as both Aragorn and Gimli take down an orange coloured orc together.

"Faron! Legolas!" Aragorn suddenly yells.

Spinning around, Legolas and I see a Mûmakil running towards us. I dodge out of the way as Legolas runs straight to it, leaping on it and climbing on its back as it stomps off. As I'm fighting with Aragorn and Gimli, the Mûmakil that took off with Legolas soon returns towards us. Turning to it, I watch as the platform full of Easterlings falls right into the dead army before Legolas shoots the creature in the skull. As it falls, Legolas down its trunk. He lands softly on the ground, with a smirk, right in front of Gimli and I.

"It still only counts as one!"

I just laugh as we continue to take care of the stragglers, the army of the dead swarming the city to take care of the orcs there.

Killing the orc in front of me, I breath a sigh of relief as I stop and take a look around at everything. The fields are full of the bodies of orcs, men, Easterlings and a few Mûmakils. My heart goes out to the men of Rohan who bravely and selflessly gave their lives to bring us victory. I also think sadly of those waiting for them to return. . .but sadly they won't be.

"You alright, **namad**?" Gimli asks as he walks over to me.

I smile as I nod. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just. . .taking it all in."

He nods as he surveys the land with me. "Quite a battle we had."

"Yes, it was."

Aragorn and Legolas soon walk over.

"Are you both alright?" Aragorn asks.

We assure him that we're alright before we make our way towards Minas Tirith, the army of the dead soon gathering in front of Aragorn, the King in the front.

"Release us." the King orders Aragorn.

Looking to him, I see Aragorn hesitating and I fear he's going to go back on his word.

"Bad idea." Gimli grumbles, causing the King of the dead to glare at the dwarf. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

I do agree with Gimli there, they are handy in a tight spot, we could have done with them in the Battle of the Five Armies. But as I think about this, I also think about the fact of my father going back on his word to the people of Dale and just hope Aragorn won't do the same.

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace."

The King smiles, a weight seeming to have been lifted from his shoulders as he and his army dissipates into the wind.

Turning around, we see Gandalf and Pippin standing behind us. Gandalf bows to the new king. The search begins among the bodies to look for any survivors. As I'm shouting, I look up as I hear a screaming to see Èomer falling to his knees and pulling a body towards him. I gasp as I see it's his sister, Èowyn. Aragorn and I immediately rush over, we find she's alive but unconscious. Aragorn takes her to Minas Tirith, Èomer following. After watching them leave, I look to where she was laying and my heart drops as I see the body of Theoden, his dead horse covering half of his body.

"Théoden. . ."

I fall to my knees, closing his still open eyes as I silently weeping for my friend. The friend I saw grow from a young boy to the fine man he became. I was there for him when his father died, when he lost his wife as she birthed their son, when his sister and father-in-law died and we fought many times together.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Gandalf standing behind me, his face full of grief as he looks on at his friend. I stand by his side as we both look on the King of Rohan.

"He is with his family now." I speak my thoughts aloud.

Gandalf squeezes my shoulder slightly. "That he is. How are you doing, my dear?"

I let out a breath of air. "Exhausted. Emotionally more than physically. But, I know it's not over yet. I'll be fine."

He nods as he looks to me. "I'm relieved you are alright, Faron."

I smile at him. "As am I for you."

He smiles back as he turns and walks towards the White City. I decide to stay outside as Legolas and Gimli follow to see if there's anything more I can do out here. After giving another glance to Théoden, I walk away.

* * *

Day soon turns to night and I've helped gather the survivors together with the rest of the men from Rohan as they take them to the city when I hear my name being called. Looking around, I see Pippin looking at me, kneeling beside the body of a dead Mûmakil. Running over, I stop for a moment as I see Merry injured on the ground.

"Merry!" I shout as I fall beside him.

The hobbit looks up to me and smiles. "Faron. . .you're alive."

I smile as I gently place a hand on his cheek. "Yes. I'm so relieved to see you alive. . .both of you." I finish as I smile at Pippin, who smiles back.

Gathering Merry into my arms, I stand and go back to the city with Pippin right behind me. Reaching the top level of the city and get Merry to the Healer's and set him down on one of the beds where the Healer starts to heal him. From where I am, I see Èomer and Èowyn, luckily, Èowyn looks to be alright.

That night, I'm given a spare room to sleep. Changing into a nightgown I am given, I lay down on my back on the bed and just think about the past few months and what has happened. What comes to the forefront is Moria and finding out about Balin, Oin and little Ori. I mostly think about poor Nori in Erebor, hoping beyond hope for some news about his little brother, the only family he has left since Dori passed away a few years before. This is going to kill him. . .how can I give news like that to him as well as Dwalin and Gloin. I sigh before turning onto my sleep and fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legols, Gimli, Èomer and I are standing in the Throne Room as we are in council.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf says.

Aragorn, who is standing with his arms folded and back to us speaks up. "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it."

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli sits on the steward's throne, puffing on a pipe. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn turns to the wizard. "No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asks

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli ends up choking as he takes a puff from his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Èomer points out as he steps forward.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas and I say at the same time.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli says.

Gandalf turns to Aragorn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will."

That night, preparations a prepared for us to march upon the Black Gate before we all sleep and ready for the battle to end it all.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, just got a couple more to go until the later life of Faron is complete! After that, I'll be writing up a prequel, deleting A Light in the Darkness and redoing it to add onto the prequel and making that one long story for you, so enjjoy A Light in the Darkness for now before I do take it down. Please R &R and I'll see you again soon!**

 **Translation;**

 **Namad -** sister


	27. Battle at the Black Gate

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this being late! So very sorry! As I've mentioned in A Whole New World – for those which have read it – I've not had a good few days, weeks, and my writing's unfortunately been affected by it. I hope you'll forgive me for my lateness in this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Xxx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dragon Smog (for chapter 1) –** It may be overused, but with good reason. Legolas is a hot elf :D! As for being stuck on minecraft or fortnite, I do actually play minecraft, although I don't understand why you bring that into it. I also don't mean to be rude with this, but if you don't like these stories, then I suggest you don't read them.

 **Child of Dreams (for chapter 8)** –I'm sorry to make you cry.

 **Guest (for chapter 1)** – I will be continuing with the Sophia Kaiba stories, although I'm not too sure when as I've lost my insipiration for Yu-Gi-Oh at the moment. I've taken them down so I can retype them and hopefully make them better.

* * *

 **Battle at the Black Gate**

The next morning feels like a blur as those who still have strength left from the fight a couple of days ago prepare to leave, families yet again having to say goodbye to their loved ones and hoping they see each other again soon.

Soon enough, we all ride out, Aragorn leading the way with Legolas, Gandalf, Èomer and I riding behind him. Gimli riding behind Legolas as usual, Pippin in front of Gandalf and Merry in front of me. Behind us march the Rohan and Gondor armies, both cities joining together to fight this evil.

By late afternoon, when the sun is high in the sky, we finally come upon the Black Gates. Aragorn stops the army some distance away from the gates, those of us on horseback stopping in front of them as we just look at the gates. We expect to see someone on top of the gate looking down on us or just to hear anything beyond it, but there is nothing.

"Where are they?" Pippin asks from in front of Gandalf.

Aragorn spurs his horse towards the gate. He is followed by Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas and I, along with one of the men baring the Gondorion flag.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn calls out.

After a few moment so silence, the gate creaks open and a single rider comes out. His horse black as night and covered in metal armour, the rider himself is wearing a black cloak and silver armour covering all of his body and a full helmet which just shows his mouth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

As he speaks, my mouth curls in disgust as we see his yellow and black teeth, the deep scars around is mouth stretching so much as he speaks that I think they

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." The figure growls at Gandalf's words. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

My heart drops as he holds up Frodo's Mithril shirt. No. . .he can't be dead. . .not him. . .

"Frodo. . ." I hear Pippin gasp out.

The figure throws the Mithrill shirt to Gandalf, who catches it.

"Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf says sternly.

"No!" Merry yells out from in front of me.

"Silence!"

I wrap my arms around Merry and hold him close, both of us in grief over our friend. I can't help but thinking that I've failed Bilbo. . .I promised to watch out for his newphew. . .and now he's gone.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

As the figure laughs wickedly, Aragorn rides casually around to his side.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

With a quick, hard, slice, Aragorn cuts the rider's head with his sword.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli says from behind Legolas.

Aragorn looks to Gandalf and I. "I do not believe it. I will not."

I nod after a moment of thinking this over. I hope that he's right. That's when the Black Gate's start creaking again and open wider, revealing an army of marching orcs. Barad-dûr looms in the background, its Eye now staring at us, mainly Aragorn.

"Pull back! Pull back!"

We all turn our horses around and return to the awaiting army of men, who upon seeing the orcs, start backing up in fear.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn speaks to the men, pacing his horse as he adresses them. "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see _in your eyes_ the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but _it is not this day_. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but i _t is not this day_! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

I smile in pride as I hear the soldiers draw their swords. To say the Kingship was something Aragorn has never wanted, he is certainly doing a fine job at it.

As the orc masses begin to encircle us, those of us who came on horses have dismounted and got them to safety before facing down the orcs. Looking up at the sky, I send a prayer to my loved ones to watch over us. Feeling Legolas take my hand, I smile as I squeeze it before turning to him, my breath catches as he looks at me with so much love and passion, as if we won't be able to do so again. After this battle. . .that could be a possibility.

" _Le melin."_ he says, his voice full of the same love as in his eyes.

I smile as I look to him with the same love as he does me. _"Le melin, h_ _îr nín."_

He smiles as he lifts my hand and kisses the back of it before we turn back to the oncoming army.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." I hear Gimli grumble beside Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asks with a smile as he looks down to the dwarf.

Turning to Gimli, I smile as I see him looking up at Legolas all misty eyed.

"Aye, I could do that."

Reaching out behind Legolas, I pat Gimli's shoulder. "Good luck, **nadadith**."

He smiles at me. "Aye, and you, **namad**."

As we watch the orcs standing and waiting, Aragorn suddenly steps closer to them, his gaze fixed on the eye. momentarily tempted by whatever the voice said to him. He then turns back to us and gives a small smile, a serene look on his face.

"For Frodo."

Waving his sword, Aragorn runs towards the orcs. Merry and Pippin run in after him with a yell. The rest of us soon follow, giving our own battle cries, our feet sounding like thunder in the sky. We eventually collide with the orcs and the battle begins.

I soon lose sight with the others and fight alongside some men from Rohan, swinging my dual blades around and killing any orcs that come close. Hearing a screech, I look up and see half a dozen Nazgûl coming into battle, before Gwahir and the rest of the Eagles suddenly turn up and fight of the dark creatures. I smile, remembering the last time I saw the Eagles in battle.

Losing concentration in the battle, I cry out as I feel myself get hit in the stomach and falling to the ground, my blades falling out of my hands. Looking up, I see an orc hovering over, grinning madly as he's about to go in for the kill. That's when one of the men from Rohan jump in and kill the orc before helping me up. Looking to him, I recognise him as Gamling.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

I nod as I pick up my blades. "Yes, thank you, Gamling."

He nods as he goes back into the battle. Staggering slightly as I stumble in pain, I too join the battle once more, pushing past the pain. A few moments later, there's a cry coming from Mordor. The fight suddenly stops as all eyes turn towards the eye, where the cry came from. As we watch, the tower of Barad-dûr slowly falls over. The Eye of Sauron disappears, letting lose a great shockwave. The army of the West cheers as Mordor and the surrounding landscape crumbles. The Black Gate collapses as the ground caves in. Much of Sauron's army falls as well. I smile as I realise Frodo has done it! He's destroyed the ring!

"Frodo! Frodo!" I hear Merry shouting from here.

The men yell in victory. Mount Doom erupts in a large explosion, lava shooting up into the air and killing the remaining Nazgûl. My heart sinks, my smile falling, as I hope and pray that Frodo has got out safely.

From where I'm standing, I see an Eagle land and Gandalf taking off on it and fly towards Mount Doom to go find Frodo and Sam. . .hopefully alive.

As I'm watching them, I suddenly feel myself stagger back into one of the men who takes hold of me.

"My Lady?"

As he helps me to stand up, my knees suddenly give way and I fall causing him to yell out as he takes hold of me and lowers me to the ground. I stare up at the sky as I hear muffled voices around me and feeling a weight pressing onto my abdomen just as I close my eyes to try to block out the pain. I then hear my name being called and open my eyes in time to see Aragorn's face in my line of vision.

"Aragorn. . ."

"Shh. Try not to talk, _muinthel_."

I hear another call of my name before seeing Legolas kneel on my other side, Gimli standing behind him. He takes my hand into his and holds it tight. After looking over my wound, I see a flicker of worry flash through his eyes before he turns to me, noticing me watching him, he just squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"You'll be fine, Faron. Everything will be alright."

I nod and allow my head to fall back again. As I'm staring at the sky, the voices and noises around me start to muffle out as I feel exhaustion creep over me and my eyes start to close. They snap back open as I feel a nudge on my shoulder.

"You can't fall asleep, **namad**." Gimli's voice pushes through the bubble of exhaustion. "You have to stay awake."

I just nod, promising to stay awake. That promise is soon forgotten as my eyes start to drift shut again.

"Faron, stay awake, you have to stay awake." I hear Aragorn tell me.

"I can't. . .I'm so tired. . ." I breathe out.

As my eyes shut, the last thing I hear are the shouts of those around me before darkness falls.

* * *

 ***Hides* There's that chapter done. If you wanna find out what happens with Faron, then please stay tuned for the next chapter. Please R**

 **Nadadith –** little brother

 **Namad -** sister

 _Muinthel -_ sister


	28. The Realm of Mahal

**Hey guys! We've nearly finished with I See the Light! I think just a couple more chapters to go before we're done! I just wannt take this time to thank everyone for being so supportive of me, especially when there have been times I wouldn't reply for weeks/months on end. Once this is done, I'll probably be starting a prequel, not too sure when it'll come out, but keep an eye out for it.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Jedikitty92** – Not exactly. . .but you'll see what I've done as you read on.

 **Child of Dreams** – Maybe. . .maybe not.

* * *

 **The Realm of Mahal**

When I wake up, I feel the warm sun on my face and soft grass beneath my fingers. Wait, grass? There was stone beneath my feet during the battle, not grass. . .opening my eyes, I am immediately greeted by blue sky and sitting up, I all I see for miles is fields of green grass, with a spattering of colour from flowers. I can also see what appears to be the sea. . .my first thought is the Grey Havens, but I died, not sailed so that thought is instantly banished from my mind.

Looking down at myself, I see I am still wearing my armour, but there are no tears or blood stains. Lifting my tunic, I don't see any wounds, it's as if I wasn't just in a battle at all, there are no dirt stains either.

I stand and look around, feeling myself settle into a peaceI hadn't felt in so long. I take a deep breath and release it in a long sigh.

"I truly am dead then, aren't I?" I ask aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Not quite, **nathith** , not quite."

My body freezes at the voice that speaks from behind me. It is a voice I have not heard of in almost two and a half centuries. . .when I was but a child, although it's a voice I remember distinctly. Turning, tears instantly come to my eyes as I see my mother, my adopted mother still wearing the green gown she was wearing during the attack on the mountain. This time when I see her, she's not half flattened by a boulder, or having blood coming from her mouth. If I didn't remember where I am, I'd almost think she's alive again.

" **Ama**. . ." I breathe out, not daring to believe she's standing in front of me.

She smiles. "Hello, **muhudel**."

Letting out a cracked sob at the name she called me, I run over and hold her, collapsing to my knees as I sob. I feel her arms go around me and hold me close, one hand running through my hair as she tries to soothe my crying.

"It is alright, **muhudel** , I'm here now."

"I missed you, **ama** , I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too. I am so so sorry to have left you so soon, but I couldn't be any prouder of the person you have become." she pulls away and gently holds my face in her hands as she smiles, I can see the love and pride shining in her eyes. "I always knew you would become the wonderful person you are now."

I just smile as she uses her thumbs to dry the tears from my face.

"Come, there are some people who want to see you."

Standing, I follow her along a path until we come to a mountain which almost looks like Erebor, sending me into more tears. Outside the mountain, I see dwarves of all ages just sitting and relaxing. As my eyes go towards one group of the dwarves, my knees almost give out as I see them. . .my family. . .they're all here. . .

I watch as I see Fili glance towards us, a grin spreading on his face.

"FARON!"

At his shout, the others look around, Kili following his older brother as they both run towards me, matching grins on their faces. Letting out another sob, I run towards them, the three of us meeting with a clash in the middle. I find myself on my back, both of their heavy bodies pinning me to the ground. But I don't complain as I just wrap my arms around them both, holding them as close as I possibly can.

For seventy eight years I had dreamed of seeing my brothers once more, just to hold them in my arms. Now I am, I never want to let them go. I eventually do so as the rest of my family join us; my uncles Frerin and Flinn, aunt Dis – who I apologise to for breaking the promise I made almost eighty years ago - My grandfather Thrain, grandfather Thror – of whom I embrace nervously, given our history – Dori and then Balin, Oin and Ori I hold extremely close, expressing my sorrow of discovering their deaths. The next person to come to me I am certainly shocked to see.

"Dain!?"

"Aye lass, I'm here too."

"B-But. . .how? What happened?"

He then briefly tells me about the battle of Dale and how he died protecting the fallen body of King Brand, son of Bain, son of Bard. I close my eyes in grief and sorrow as I hold Dain. The loss of two Kings in one day. . .I only hope that Erebor and Dale are recovering well.

As I pull away, I look behind him to the one dwarrow I've been wanting to see more than anyone. . .my father, Thorin Oakenshield. He's standing behind our cousin, smiling proudly. As I look him over, I can't help but notice a difference to him, he looks younger. . .younger than I have ever seen him. He looks as though he hasn't got a trouble in the world, as if the weight of the world no longer weighs heavily on his shoulders. . .I suppose he doesn't now.

" **Ada**. . ." I gasp as I walk over to him.

"Hello **gehyith**." he answers, his voice still as deep as ever.

That's when I break, collapsing to my knees in front of him, I throw my arms around him and hold him close as I cry on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me as he rubs my back with one hand, the other he presses against my head as he holds me close to him.

The past few days have just been so overwhelming, with the Battles of Minas Tririth, the Black Gate and now being here, reuniting with my family.

"You're here. . .you're actually here. . ."

I feel more than hear him chuckle softly. "I am, **gehyith**. We all are."

Pulling away, **adad** places a lingering kiss on my brow as I stay kneeling in front of his, my hands gripping his arms tight. His eyes soon gaze into my own, showing the love I have always received from him.

"Faron, I have been watching ever since that day we were separated, and I have to say I could not be any prouder of you. It has been difficult I know, but you have pushed on through the darkness and come through. You have even found your birth family, which I could not be happier about. You deserve that happiness."

I just smile as I hold him once again. After a few moments, all of us sit on the ground as we talk. I'm smiling wide as I'm sitting in between my parents, leaning against mother as father has a hand on my knee. Talk soon comes to Legolas.

"So, **namad** , do Fee and I have to haunt the dreams of that elf prince and warn him to keep you safe?" Kili asks with a teasing grin.

I just groan as I bury my head on my mother's shoulders. "I knew there was something I wouldn't miss."

Hearing my grumble, both brothers laugh. It's then I realise what Kili just said as I snap my head back up.

"Wait, 'keep me safe?' But. . .I'm dead aren't I? I can't got back."

There's silence after that, one which my mother breaks by clearing her throat.

"Actually, **nathith** , you're not death, but as near it as you can. You were brought here so you can see us once more."

". . .I'm not dead?"

"That's right, child." a deep voice booms from behind.

Turning, I see a tall man standing behind me with dark hair, a full beard and dark eyes. He is wearing smithing clothing and attached to his back is a hammer. I realise instantly who this is, one of the Ainur, Aule – Mahal as I've grown up to know him as – the Maker of the dwarves. I instantly bring myself around and get on one knee to bow before him.

"My Lord Mahal, it is an honour to meet you."

"As it is to meet you, dear child. Never before have I allowed a none dwarf into my realm, but for the sons of Durin, I couldn't not. I'm afraid it is time to say your farewells, my dear."

I look to him in horror at this. "W-What?"

"I only allowed you here to see your family one last time. It is not your time, nor will death come to you."

I just shake my head. "No. . .no, I can't!" turning back, I take father's hands into my own. "Please, don't let me go back, **ada** , I want to stay here with you all."

He just gives me a sad smile as he takes my face in his hands. "Mahal is right, **gehyith** , you can't stay. I know it seems unfair, but death was never in your future. You will live a long and happy life with Legolas beside you, of that I am sure."

Tears stream down my face as I take his hands. "But, I can't leave you."

"And you never will. As long as you keep all of us in your heart, we will never truly leave you. We will always watch over you."

Throwing my arms back around him, I hold him close, knowing that this time when I let go. . .I won't hold him ever again. Pulling away, he places a kiss on my cheek before allowing my mother to take me in her arms.

"Just remember, you will never be alone. If you need us, just speak and we will try and answer as best we can."

Not able to get my words out, I just nod as I hold her close. I then hold the others one last time, Fili and Kili being the tightest. Balin, Oin and Ori give me messages to pass onto their brothers, I promise the three of them I will deliver them as soon as I can.

Once I get around the group again, Mahal has me laying on the ground as he mutters to himself. Father holds my hand and I just look to him, not wanting to blink, but soon, I feel the pull of sleep. Knowing I can't fight it, I allow my eyes to close, the squeeze of his hand being the last thing I feel. Just before darkness takes me completely, I hear just three words from my father;

" **Men lananubukhs me** "

* * *

 ***Sniffs** * **Oh my god. . .I haven't been so emotional in a chapter since writing Thorin, Fili and Kili's funeral. . .this one killed me just as much as those ones did. I hope you enjoyed it. . .as best as you could anyway. Please leave a comment and stay tuned for the next chapter xx**

 **Translations;**

 **nathith – daughter**

 **ama –** mum/mummy

 **muhudel –** blessing of blessings

 **ada** \- dad/daddy

 **gehyith –** little dove

 **Men lananubukhs me –** I love you


End file.
